Coming to Be
by LovetheFantasy
Summary: The is the third installment of the Story of Allison. He we get to see how her and Tom's relationship progresses and how she handles the recognition that comes with her new movie roles.*Follow up to Heart Tattoo and Making Choices*
1. Chapter 1

Allison had spent two months with her personal trainer getting in shape for her up coming film, and now that she had days left to prepare, Jen, her trainer, bumped up her intensity on Allison. She had Sunday off as a rebuild day, and Allison needed the rest. She stayed in bed with Tom, waking up and just watching him sleep for a few minutes. She then slid closer to him, her lips leaving a trail of kissed from his shoulder to his neck. She could see a smile appearing on his face as she leaned up on her elbow. His eyes opened as he turned to look at her, laying there in one of his t-shirts.

"Good morning beautiful."

"How was your night, mine was wonderful with you by my side. And when I open my eyes to see your sweet face, it's a good morning, beautiful day." Tom smiled as he looked at her.

"I'm not familiar with that."

"It's a country song from a dozen years back or so."

"I like it."

"It's nice. So what are the plans today?"

"Well I need to pack, my flight to new York is early tomorrow."

"I know and it kills me. It's bad enough you'll be working on another project while you're here, now I have to give you up for a few days. I'm going to go mad without you."

"Well, I only have a few scenes in Thor, but at least I get to share one with you. You know I like to keep busy."

"I know, but I've gotten spoiled the last few weeks, you only working a few hours a day." Tom rolled to his side, kissing her softly.

"Help me pack and when we're finished, we can do whatever you like Miss Thompson."

"Deal." Allison got up and made a pot of coffee, and when she brought two cups up, Tom had started getting his things laid out to pack. He took a sip of his coffee and Allison got to work, and in no time, he was packed. As he finished his coffee, Allison took the mug from his hand, placing it on the bedside table as her took his hand and pulled him into the bathroom, turning the shower on as she undressed him. Tom stood there, smile on his face as he enjoyed this side of Allison. He stood close to Allison as she tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper, his hands pulling the shirt off of her. He watched as she slid her boy shorts off her hips then to the floor before stepping into the shower, standing under the hot water, mesmerized as it cascaded down her body. Tom smiled as he slid into the shower with her, pinning her against the tile.

After their shower, Tom and Allison both read their scripts on the sofa, Allison laying with her head on his lap, and Tom gently stroked her hair as he read. His eyes were starting to grow tired, and he looked down to Allison who was softly sleeping. He ran his fingers through her hair, saying her name softly.

"Allison darling." She stirred, and Tom was concerned as she started to cry. He pulled her up and into his arms she finally opened her eyes. "Allison darling, it was dream. I'm right here with you."

"Tom, oh thank god!" She clung onto his neck and buried her face. "I just had the worse nightmare." He pulled her back to look at him and he wiped a few tears away.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Her eyes were red and Tom brushed her hair back as she looked at him.

"It was about you going to New York and not coming back to me, you found someone else to stay with." Tom smiled as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Allison darling, I haven't stopped loving you throughout everything we've been though, please don't worry that I'll stop anytime soon." She knew he was right, she had put him through hell, and she felt so guilty because of it, maybe that was the cause of her nightmare. She ran her fingers down his neck slowly, tears threatening her vision again.

"I am so sorry for hurting you they way I did. I will work a lifetime to show you how much you mean to me." Tom pulled her close again, his lips pressed to her temple as she calmed herself. She pulled away and looked at him, serious look on her face. "If I ever do anything to change the way you feel about me, tell me. I don't ever want to lose you." Tom could tell that this nightmare she had rattled her to the core, and he cupped her cheek as he spoke.

"I won't let that happen, you won't lose me. I will always be open and honest with you, and I pray you feel the same." He looked at her expression, and he knew she did, after all she told him about Jared. "I know you have always been honest with me, and that is one of the reasons I feel so strongly about you darling. You don't hide who you are." He could physically see her relax in his arms, and he knew just the sound of his voice could calm her. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before wrapping his arms around her, the he started quoting Shakespeare.

"A love that makes breath poor and speech unable. Beyond all manner of so much I love you."

"King Lear. Goneril to her father, King Lear." Tom smiled as he looked at her.

"Correct. But it also true from me to you." Allison got up, putting on some music and holding her hands out to Tom. He got up, taking her in his arms and danced slowly with her. He smiled hearing her singing softly to herself as they swayed to the music, and he suddenly realized he was going to miss her deeply. As the next song came on, Allison sang and even though Tom had heard the song before, now they felt like Allison's words.

"Are you my family?  
Can I stay with you a while?  
Can I stop off in your bed tonight?  
I could make you smile.

In the morning I'll make you breakfast  
In the evening I'll warm the bed.  
And I'll always be happy to kiss you  
Promise I'll never get sad.  
'Til the siren come calling, calling  
It's driving me evil, evil.

Momma was a heartbreaker  
Loved you the same way I do.  
But I've got so much wickedness and sin.

My name is Pearl  
And I love you the best way I know how  
My blonde curls slice through your heart.  
And the siren come calling  
In the arm  
Until your lip.

Help you dress yourself up fancy  
And bathe you when you get sore  
I'll be good  
I think I could be all you would want and more and more.  
Be proud when you dazzle the wondrous  
Glitter your eyes for the town  
Tell every last boy that you're my man  
I'll try not to let you down."

Allison pulled away, switching songs as she looked up to Tom. "That wasn't a very romantic song."

"It doesn't matter, I've got you in my arms, I've got all the music I need in my heart." Allison smiled, a blush on her cheeks and Tom could see she was back to his Allison once again. She pressed a kiss to his lips, and then he suggested dinner. Allison and Tom spend the rest of the evening together, laughing mostly and she hoped the fact that she as going to be spending the next few days learning some fight scenes that she wouldn't have too much time to miss Tom.

The next morning he got up early to be with Allison, but she wasn't in bed with him. He listened, but the apartment was silent, and he was worried she had left without saying goodbye. He padded down the hall, and then he saw her, laying on the sofa, her script in her hand as she slept. He walked over softly, taking the script from her and laying it on the coffee table as she opened her eyes.

"Oh, I wanted to have breakfast made for you, but I guess I fell asleep." Allison stood up and headed towards the kitchen, but Tom stopped her by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"How about this, we do easy breakfast this morning, we shower then when I get back if you really want you can surprise me any day you'd like with breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan curly." They did just that, bagels and coffee, then a hot soapy shower together before they parted ways. Tom's driver picked him up and Allison walked to the car with him, her hand in his as he tried to hide his sadness. Tom kissed her slow and deep before climbing into the car, and before he closed the door, Allison leaned down to him, kissing him again before whispering in his ear.

"I may have taken some naughty photos of myself on your phone Thomas." He gave Allison a smile as his tongue touched his lip, something he knew Allison adored. She winked at him as she shut the door, and as the car drove off, she thought that she'd be alright, it's only four days, plus she had that mental image to get her through.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison walked into the large padded room where she was to learn some of her fight scenes. She walked in nervous, but the sound of Chris screaming at her put her at ease.

"My long-lost sister the ninja has arrived everyone, now we shall begin." She smiled as Chris hugged her tightly, picking her up off the floor. "How are you?"

"I'd be better if I could breathe." Chris let out a deep Thor like laugh as he sat her down.

"So you're fine."

"It's only four days, and he only just left. Ask me again tomorrow." Chris smiled at her admission, draping an arm over her shoulder as the turned to pay attention. Allison was standing there listening to the stunt and fight scene coordinator doing some runner's stretches. She had come in a pair of yoga pants, a tank top with a loose work out top over it and her trainers. She was putting her hair in a pony tail as they got right into work, learning their moves and their marks. At one point she had to a Mawashi Geri, or a roundhouse kick to a foe and Allison nearly really hit the guy. Steve, their coördinator came over, adjusting her so that she did the move correctly, this time at a much safer distance. They worked for several hours before taking a break, and as they did, Allison got to meet a few of the guys she'd be working with. Chris introduced her to Idris Elba, Tadanabu Asano, Jamie Alexander and Kellen Lutz, who would be playing Skurge. They all chatted for a minute until Steve got them all back to work.

Six hours later and they finally got to go home, and as she took a long drink of water Kellen came over to her.

"Hey, so I guess you and I are going to be working a lot together."

"Yea, I would say so."

"Well, I was wondering if you're free, would you like to grab a bite sometime, get to know each other a little bit."

"Sure, that sounds great."

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early."

"I'll be here."

Allison headed home, taking a long relaxing shower to sooth her sore body. After she got out, she sent Tom a pictured of herself laying in bed and soon he called her. He could practically hear her smiling as she answered.

"Hello."

"Hello darling. So, when did you take those photos?"

"While you were sleeping." His sweet laugh came through the line.

"Naughty girl, we could have taken photos together. How was work?"

"Good, I met some of the guys, and I only nearly kicked someone in the face once, so all in all a good day. Kellen Lutz is playing Skurge, we only got to talk briefly, but he seems like a really nice guy."

"That's good. Chris did send me a photo today during one of your fight practices."

"Oh lord, did I look ridiculous?"

"No, you looked rather fierce. I'd hate to go against you."

"I don't think you'll ever have to dear. How was your day?"

"Today was just doing some voice over work, hopefully tomorrow will be busier."

"You sound tired curly."

"I am."

"Then dream a little dream of me."

"That is a beautiful song."

"Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you. Birds singing in the sycamore tree. Dream a little dream of me." Tom smiled as she recited the words like poetry, so he continued for her.

"Say nighty night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me, while I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."

"Mr. Hiddleston, get your rest, work hard then get back home to me."

"Allison, that is all I want to do, get back to you."

"Sleep well. I love you."

"I love you darling."

The next three days past quickly, both Allison and Tom putting in long hours. Thursday, Tom sent Allison a text in the morning, letting her know he would fly out that evening and he would be home in time to put her to sleep. She sent him a picture of her and Chris after she got to the gym, and Tom couldn't wait to hold her again. Allison worked hard at practice, and at lunch Kellen asked her to go to dinner.

"Hey, so tonight would you like to grab some dinner while we get to know each other?"

"Sure. Tom won't be home until late so I have nothing to rush back to."

"Tom?"

"Hiddleston. T Hiddy is my boyfriend. We live together." Kellen laughed at her use of the nickname and he gave her a serious look.

"I hear you tend to call people by nicknames, when do I get one?"

"I haven't worked with you long enough to give you one yet, I must first asses your worthiness." He shook his head, liking her ability to talk to him with ease. He was just about to tease her, but her phone rang, and she smiled as she picked it up, whispering excuse me to Kellen.

"Hey Shezza, what's going on?" Ben's laugh came across the line as he spoke.

"Just seeing how work was going sweetheart. I haven't heard from you in a few days."

"It's been crazy busy. Right now Tom's in New York, but at least he's coming home tonight. How's Erica?"

"She's well. It has been a bit crazy here as well. She is in Japan right now acquiring some pieces for an upcoming film and I've been busy trying to work with Martin."

"Amanda is keeping you two in line isn't she?"

"Yes, she is making sure we get our lines right."

"Oh Benny. How are you parents?"

"They're well. Mum said to tell you she misses you."

"Tell her I say hello and I miss her as well. Next time I'm in London I'll just have to go see your parents. Shit well I have to get my ass back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright sweetheart. Take care, Love you, goodbye."

"You too, love you bye." Allison went back to work, and several hours later she was showering before dinner with Kellen. She walked out of the locker room in pair of jeans and a Mars shirt she had stolen from Jared. Her hair fell in waves and the only thing she had done was glide on some mascara and lip balm. Allison had on a pair of flip-flops when she walked out of the bathroom. Kellen was speechless for a moment as he looked at her, but soon he smiled as he walked over to her, noticing the white mark on her foot as he looked to the floor.

"That's a strange-looking scar."

"That's no scar, that's a tattoo."

"Really?"

"Yup, white ink." Kellen wasn't a huge fan of tattoos on girls, but at least it was small. They drove separately to this cute little diner and Kellen reminded Allison of one of her brother's close friends, and she found it easy to talk to him. Kellen and Allison laughed and had a great time, but by the end of diner he was thinking she was sweet, but not the type of girl he'd date. She reminded him of a few of the other girls he had worked with, and he just liked being friends with them. After an hour they parted ways, and Allison rushed home to wait on Tom. He kept telling her that he didn't want her picking him up that late, so he arranged for a driver to pick him up. She had changed into a tank top and pair of shorts, and now as she put lotion on her legs she looked over some of the bruises she had picked up the past few days. She texted Brie, saying the needed to get together for pedicures, and Brie agreed before telling Allison she thought she and Dean were getting pretty serious. She texted Ceci too, asking about how life was Shannon was going, and Ceci couldn't stop saying how much she was into for him. Allison couldn't help but smile as she thought about Shannon and Ceci being so cute together.

Allison kept watching the clock, still another hour before Tom was due to be back and she started to get anxious. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. She decided to kill time by watching a movie, and do research for her movie at the same time. She put in the first Thor movie that she had picked up and sat on the sofa to watch. Soon she heard Tom's key in the lock and when he walked in, she couldn't help but get up to hug him. She kissed him deeply and he let his hands travel down her sides to her thighs, then back up over the curve of her behind. He heard his voice on the television, and he pulled away with a smile spread across his lips.

"What are you watching?" He glanced at the television, and then he looked to Allison who was pulling him on to the sofa with her.

"I'm watching Thor. Doing some research on how to look amazing on-screen by watching some very amazing actors."

"You will look amazing as well darling." Tom smiled as he pushed her back, his lips softly gliding across her neck as she giggled. She pulled at the t-shirt he had on, admiring the smirk on his lips. He pressed his hips against her as she squirmed beneath him, giggling as she talked.

"I guess you really did miss me."

"I did, and I think there are still places we need to christen in the flat."

"The kitchen counter?" Tom smiled as he stood up, pulling Allison to her feet. He pulled her down the hallway and into the bedroom. He docked his phone and started playing some soft music as he closed the space between them. He pulled off her tank top before gliding his arms around her. He loved the feel of her skin against his, and her lips on his neck. Allison let her fingertips trail down his chest and stomach slowly, and Tom could feel her smile when his muscles twitched where her touch tickled him. She ran over the spot again slowly and this time Tom caught her hands and he pushed her onto the bed playfully, pinning her arms down so now he could torture her. He knew she was extremely ticklish, so he held her hands down with one hand while his other skidded across her sensitive skin. She burst out laughing as she wiggled below him, begging him to stop.

"Tom please! No I'm too ticklish. I'm sorry I won't do it again." He had a smile across his lips as he leaned over her, his fingers poking at her sides.

"I learned the last time not to trust those words." He let go of her hands, but still he teased her skin, her face flushed and head thrown back as he continued. Allison pushed his chest and arms, but he was too strong.

"Tom please." He leaned down on his elbows, pinning her to the bed beneath him as she wiped away a few tears that rolled down her cheeks from laughing so hard. He let his head dip, his lips now finding the sensitive skin between her shoulder and neck. She shifted slightly, giving him more access to her neck as she whispered his name.

"Yes Darling?" he spoke in between kissing her skin.

"You are just perfect, especially if you always kiss me like this after tickling me." Tom pulled back looking into her green eyes, seeing how they sparkled in the dim light.

"Always." He felt her hands travel up his arms, around his shoulders and to the back of his neck. He leaned down kissing her deeply, as he pushed against her hips again. She bit on his lower hip gently puling on it as he pulled away. Allison let his lip go as he got up on his knees, pulling her shorts off of her slowly as she watched him. He leaned back down and kissed her as he teased her with his long fingers. He slid them along her core, then slid two inside her, eliciting a moan from her. He pulled back to watch her as he pumped his fingers in and out of her, admiring the way she looked as her body arched under him. He pushed into hard and her hips bucked up against his hand.

"God Tom, please just get inside me, I want you." Allison hands slid down to his jeans and Tom leaned back, pulling his hand away from her. He them pulled his jeans down, shimmying out of them as Allison smiled at him. He bit his lip as he looked at her laying there, beckoning him with her finger. He pulled on her hips as he pushed into her forcefully, causing her to moan his name. He thrust into her again, this time leaning down and whispering to her.

"Is this want you've been waiting for?"

"You're the only thing I've waited for Thomas." He thrust into her again as her hands pulled at his hips. Allison ran her nails down Tom's back as he ground into her. He pulled out of her, his fingers digging into her flesh as he flipped her over onto her stomach. Allison put her knees under her, giving him the access he wanted. He slid into her quickly and with a strength she hadn't seen in him. He thrust into her harder than before, and Allison cried out for him. An evil smirk crossed his lips hearing her, and he pushed into her again, and again. He felt her body trembling, and he couldn't wait to feel her release. He started moving at a relentless pace, pounding deep into her. He felt her walls tighten around him and she gasped loudly. Tom pushed into her again, then without warning, he spilled his seed deep inside her. He wrapped his arms around her, as he collapsed next to her, pulling her into this chest. Allison turned to look at him, and he pressed a kiss to her lips before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Monday Tom had to start work on his next project, and Allison knew their time together just got cut down. He had been acting off the past few days, and Allison had a million different scenario's going through her mind. The ranged from him just getting a cold to him leaving her. She got up early, hearing Tom already in the shower, singing away. She smiled as she heard him and she hoped she was overreacting to his quietness the past two days. Allison heard the shower shut off, and she got up, pulling one of Tom's shirts on as she made her way to the kitchen to put the kettle on. She heard Tom's soft footsteps coming down the hallway, and soon she felt his warmth behind her.

"Good morning." She spoke quietly to him, but instead of saying anything, Tom turned her around, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. As she pulled away, he smiled, loving the way she looked just after a kiss, her eyes still closed as she took in a breath. She looked up into his blue eyes, waiting on him to say something.

"Good morning my love." Allison smiled hearing his voice.

"I just put the kettle on."

"Thank you darling. Do you have to go in early?"

"Yes, I need to go shower so I can get ready." Tom leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss again before pulling away and stepping aside.

"I'll make you some tea while you get ready."

"Thank you curly." She brushed past him, and went to get ready for another day of work. When she got out of the shower, Tom was in the bedroom sliding a shirt on, and Allison crossed the room and helped him button it up. His eyes committed every detail of her to memory as she let her hands rest on his chest. She pulled away slowly, putting her clothes on as he watched her. She didn't know what was different between the two them, but she was sure he had been quieter than usual the past few days. She turned around, seeing him watch her, and she felt the blush on her cheeks.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Tom smiled as he stood up tall.

"I have plenty, you put them on my phone for me."

"But are they the ones you want?" Allison strode over to him slowly, admiring the way his lips turned. Tom slid his hands around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"They are of you aren't they?" She smiled at Tom, knowing what he was implying. She moved into the living room, seeing he had made her a cup of tea as well as a muffin, she then thought she was overreacting to his quietness. She sat at the kitchen table, enjoying her breakfast as Tom came to sit next to her.

"Did I do well?"

"You did amazing as always Thomas. Thank you."

"You know, I still haven't gotten that surprise breakfast."

"It's only a surprise if you lease expect it." Tom beamed at her, and soon they had parted ways for the day. That week they felt like passing ships in the night, one usually asleep before the other returned, then only seeing each other for minutes in the mornings. Friday evening, Allison found Tom had beat her home, and when she walked in, she couldn't help but smile. The picture she had wanted up on the wall was in the frame and it looked beautiful. She looked, but couldn't find Tom anywhere, but she did find a note and a cute white sundress in the bedroom for her. The note told her to get ready and that a driver would be there to pick her up at 8:30. She had 45 minutes to get ready, and she took her time, wanting to look perfect for Tom.

She was just sliding on her lip balm when there was a knock at the door, and as she looked over herself in the mirror, she smiled at what Tom had done. This must have been the reason he had been so quiet, he didn't want to ruin his surprises. Allison opened the door, asking the driver to give her a moment to slid into her heels. She put on the red pumps with as she got ready to leave, and soon found herself being led out to the car. She expected to see Tom in the car, but instead she found a single pink lily, and Allison wasn't sure what Tom was up to, but she suddenly found herself rather nervous. The driver took her to a restaurant she hadn't been to, but she had heard many good things about it, especially how romantic the garden terrace was. Once she was inside, the hostess showed her out to her terrace, and she was happy to see Tom there, looking gorgeous in his blue suit. She sat down, unable to hide her smile.

"Darling, you look spectacular this evening."

"Well, someone does have wonderful taste. I love the dress, and the flower. Thank you." Tom took her hand as he looked into her eyes, then he brought it up to his lips. He reached over, running his fingers through her hair as he spoke to her, her panic setting in.

"Allison, I want you to know that I am madly in love with you. I wanted to do something to show you how much you mean to me."

"Tom, you know that everything you do shows me how much you love me, like the photograph for instance. I love it by the way, it's just perfect. I do want to know though, is this why you've been so quiet this week?" He chuckled softly as he nodded.

"I suppose it is. I find it hard to keep things from you, I just want to tell you everything. I love seeing that smile on your lips." She ran her thumb over his fingers as she listened to him, hoping he wasn't going to do something like propose. She wasn't sure if she could say yes, not that she didn't want to marry Tom, she did, just not right now. She had learned her lesson about rushing and now she was prepared to wait.

"Thomas Hiddleston, you make me smile everyday, all you have to do is be yourself." A waiter arrived with a bottle of wine and Tom looked to Allison.

"Would you like a glass of wine kitten?" Allison chuckled at the cute pet name, nodding to him. He poured two glasses and Allison tried to keep herself from shaking, but her hands betrayed her.

"Tom, can I be blunt?" He looked at Allison, a slight concern in his eyes from her tone.

"Of course, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all Tom. Everything is perfect. Are you going back home with me when I go home for my mom's wedding?" She had no idea what to say really, she couldn't just blurt out please don't propose if that is even on your mind right now.

"Of course I am. I cannot wait to meet your family."

"Good, I want you to meet them, to see who helped make me, well me." She could see something in his eyes, he was hiding something from her, then she noticed him looking behind her, and Allison turned, looking over her shoulder, that was when she saw her. Tom's ex Susanna, and when Allison turned back around, he had a guilty look on his face. She took a sip of wine as she heard a woman saying Tom's name.

"Tom, oh I didn't you were going to be here tonight, you should have told me the other day." Allison nearly choked on her wine, but she managed to keep it in as she swallowed. Tom smiled at Susanna, motioning to Allison as he spoke.

"Well, I had plans to spend a quiet evening with Allison tonight, but I admit after hearing you say how romantic the terrace was I just had to bring Allison here." Allison looked up at Susanna, who was holding out a hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your date. Hi, I'm Susanna, nice to meet you. Tom speaks highly of you."

"Oh well thank you, he is sweet that way. Nice to meet you as well." Allison was just wanting to run off to the ladies room, but she stayed, trying with all her strength not to yell at Tom right there. Susanna continued, and Allison kept her eyes on Tom, watching him, his expressions.

"Well I will let you two dine in peace, it was nice seeing you again Tom."

"Nice seeing you as well. Goodbye." He looked to Allison, and he could see the pain and anger in her eyes while she took another long drink of her wine.

"Allison please let me explain." Allison was shocked, he was going to try to explain this now, and her tone when she spoke made him feel like an ass.

"Explain what Tom, what would you need to explain? This was just an unfortunate coincidence right?"

"Darling please, don't be angry."

"What do I have to be angry about Tom?"

"I wanted Susanna to see you and I together, to see how happy you make me." Allison tried really hard not to sigh, but one came out anyway. Tom continued as he reached over taking Allison's hand. "Her friend Chelsea ran into me while I was in New York and she told me Susanna thought I hadn't moved on because I was still hung up on her. But the truth is, I'm hung up on you and I couldn't care less about Susanna and her crazy ideas."

"Then what does it matter if she sees us together or not?"

"I just wanted her to see, that no matter what she thinks, she never meant as much to me as you do." Then Allison's heart stopped as he reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small black box and placing it on the table in front of Allison. Allison's hands were trembling as he motioned for her to take the box, and she looked at it for a long time, her heart beating hard. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she pried the hinge open. Tom watched her in anticipation, waiting to see her reaction. Allison opened her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek as she looked at the unique ring nestled in the box. She looked up at Tom not sure what to say.

"I know it isn't what you'd expect, but I thought it was unique like you kitten. It's supposed to be a promise ring, and I felt that is what I want to make to you. A promise to let the past go, look forward to the future, and to hold you every night. He watched her trembling hands pull the ring from the box, and he reached over taking and sliding the ring onto her right hand. Allison couldn't say anything, she was speechless, and all she was able to do was lean over and kiss him softly. He wrapped his arms around her as she moved her chair closer to him, whispering in his ear once she found her voice.

"It's perfect, I love it almost as much as I love you. And I promise the same, to let go of the past, to look to our future and to let you hold me every night." Tom pulled back, looking into her green eyes, and soon he found himself smiling against her kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend after Tom gave Allison the promise ring was filled with lots of steamy goodness, and Monday as Allison got up to go into work she felt like her body was ready to break. She kissed him softly before taking a shower, and when she got out, she was surprised to see the bed empty. Allison made her way into the kitchen, and Tom was there making breakfast. She slid her arms around his bare middle, kissing the back of his shoulder while he flipped pancakes.

"Pancakes. I wasn't aware you know how to make them Mr. Hiddleston."

"Well, I saw a photo of you making pancakes and I thought I'd make some for you?"

"What? Where is this photo?"

"On Jared's instagram."

"Oh shit." Allison picked up her phone, checking instagram and seeing the picture he had taken a few months back. "Are you mad?"

"Not at all kitten. I know that was from a while ago, I do know he's been on tour and not in L.A., besides I think you did tell me about it at the time." Allison walked over and leaned on the counter next to him, looking at his smirk as she cooked.

"You know curly, you are just too perfect, how did I ever get so lucky?" Tom pinned her against the counter as he leaned down kissing her forcefully. Soon the smell of burning pancakes brought them back to reality and the both laughed over breakfast. Allison got to the studio right on time, and when she walked in, Chris had a huge smile on his face. He came over, picking Allison up in a big hug and she knew he must have known Tom's plan.

"So, you know?"

"Know what?"

"Chris, I can't breathe!" He finally put her down and he took her right hand, looking at the ring Tom had gotten her. "So you did know."

"Of course. Elsa talked him into it."

"What?"

"Oh, he didn't, oh well you ask him about that."

"To late, Spill it!"

"Well, He was going to get you one of those locking bracelets, you know that only open with the key, but with having to take it off for filming, Elsa suggested the ring would be easier." Allison smiled up at Chris, realizing this was something Tom had been planning for some time.

"I won't say anything to him." Allison put her arm around Chris' as they walked over to where Steve was talking, and Chris knew she was elated. Once they were taking a break, Allison walked over to where he and some of the other guys were talking.

"Hey guys, I had this idea, tell me what you think. We should all go out for dinner, like the whole crew, and our families. We can go out enjoy a nice dinner and get to know each other." Chris nodded, then a smile spread across his lips.

"Everyone could come to my place, we can have a cook out."

"Shouldn't you ask Elsa first?"

"You already talked to her about it apparently."

"Well I never said your place." Chris let out a deep laugh as he spoke to Allison.

"No but she did."

"If she's cool with it, than it works for me. I'll call her later to find out what she needs me to do to help."

"Alright, I'll let you two plan it then" As week went by, Allison felt like she was living at the studio, and so did Tom. She got in late again Thursday night, and when she crept into the bedroom, Tom was still awake. He was laying in bed reading, and when he saw her, he could tell something was wrong. Allison went into the bathroom immediately and started a hot shower for herself. She was stripping down as Tom came and stood in the doorway, and that was when he saw it, a hand print shaped bruise on her arm.

"Allison darling, what happened?"

"I fell during one of our practice sessions, and luckily Chris was there to stop me from banging my head, but he left that nasty bruise on my arm." Tom came over, looking at the bruise Chris had left behind. He could even see finger marks, and then Allison turned around to face him, another dark bruise on her left side over her ribs. "And this one if from the wall that I fell on, or from really."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Would you please get me a couple Advil and a glass of water?" Tom kissed her forehead and he headed into the kitchen, Allison stood under the hot shower for a few minutes, just trying to get her muscles to relax. Tom stood in the doorway watching her for a moment, then he turned and left her to shower. When he heard the water shut a short time later, he walked in and greeted Allison was a towel hot out of the dryer. He wrapped it around her, then he ran his hands up and down her, drying her off as she stood there taking pleasure in his ability to make her forget all about the shit day she had without saying anything. Once he had her pretty dried off, she toweled off her hair and took the Advil Tom had waiting on her. Allison walked into the bedroom, sliding into her panties and a t-shirt she found in her drawer before she crawled into bed where Tom was waiting on her.

"Are you comfortable kitten?"

"Yes. Always in your arms."

The next two days were long and hard, but Allison knew they had Sunday off and that they would all enjoy a day relaxing over at Chris's place. Sunday morning, Allison surprised Tom with breakfast in bed, and he was surprised she had gotten so much done already. Not only did she make him breakfast in bed, but she had baked a pie for the cook out and she had made some German style potato salad. They enjoyed a relaxing morning, just the two of them joking and having a good time. As it got time for them to head over to Chris and Elsa's, Allison and Tom got ready, and they picked up a friend on the way.

They arrived at Chris's house, a few people already there. Tom helped Allison and Kat carry in a few things, then he went off to talk to Chris, leaving Alison, Kat and Elsa to talk. The girls chatted and giggled, and before too long, Allison introduced Kat to Kellen. She introduced the two, then she and Elsa sat back and watched the sparks fly between the two. Soon Tom had came over, putting an arm around Allison's waist as he looked at Kat giggling away with Kellen.

"So this was your doing to get those two together?"

"No, that was just an added bonus." Just then Natalie walked over, saying hello to Tom, who then introduced her to Allison.

"Natalie, this is Allison. Darling, this is Natalie, I believe you two will be working together shortly." Allison smiled as she reached a hand out to Natalie, who was already saying hello.

"Yes, Hi, it's nice to finally meet you. Chris has talked highly about you."

"Awe, well it's nice to meet you too. I can't wait to get to filming, it should be a blast."

"Oh trust me, working with Chris and Tom together is always interesting."

"Nothing wrong with interesting, it makes life better." Tom turned to talk to Idris as Allison and Natalie chatted, laughing as they talked about the guys. Soon Allison and Natalie were joined by Jamie, who asked how the bruises were that Allison had gotten that week. Allison showed them the yellowing hand print on her arm and said her side was just as bad. Chris saw Allison looking at her arm, and he came over to say he was sorry, again.

"That still looks bad. I'm so sorry."

"Chris, how many times have I told you stop. You saved my ass from flipping over that wall and onto my head. I'll take a bruise in the shape of your hand over stitches in my head any day."

"Alright, but I still feel badly for leaving a bruise on your arm. Oh and it looks like Kat is getting along well with Kellen." Chris looked at Allison, who was watching Kat and Kellen talking with a huge smile on her face.

"I know."

"How do you do that, just kind of push two people in the same direction and they hit it off?"

"I don't know, just something I do from time to time." Chris just shook his head as he walked away, leaving Allison to talk. As the night wore on, she found herself seated next to Tom, her head on his shoulder as he talked to Joss, Chris and Elsa. He looked down at Allison, seeing how heavy her eyes were, then he realized she was holding India in her arms. Tom smiled as Kat came over, telling them she was getting a ride back home from Kellen, and Allison sat up as she looked to Kat.

"Behave yourself, and text me when you get there." Kat gave Allison a wicked smile and soon Allison took India in to lay the sleeping girl in bed. Elsa joined her and she and Allison spoke inside as they cleaned up the mess in the kitchen.

"So, Tom made a promise." Allison giggles hearing Elsa bring it up.

"Yep, I did too. At first I was pissed at him because Susanna was there, and he was trying to prove a point to her. But then he pulled out the ring box, and I panicked."

"Why would you panic?"

"I don't now, I am totally in love with him, with my entire heart, but I'm just not ready to rush down the aisle. I guess more than anything I'm scared that what happened with Ben would happen again." Allison then realized she saw Tom's reflection in the window. She turned around, but he just walked down the hallway. Allison followed him, and when she caught up to him, she walked around to face him.

"Say something."

"Allison what do you want me to say?"

"That I was wrong to think that, that you're mad, anything. Show me this is worth fighting for." Tom leaned in, kissing her long and deep, his hands wrapping around her. Once she pulled her lips free from him, she was breathless. Tom tilted her chin back, looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry about thinking that I had to prove anything to Susanna. You're right, I don't have to prove anything to her, only to you."

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"Don't be, I'm not ready to rush down the aisle either, I want to enjoy us how we are, right now. When the time is right, we will know." Allison wrapped her arms around Tom, pressing a kiss to his lips. They then said their goodbyes, and left to go home. On the ride home, watched as Allison drove, then her phone started ringing, Tom picking it up for her.

"Darling it says Shanimal."

"You can answer it, it's Shannon, Jared's brother." Tom slid his finger across the screen before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hello."

"Hey, is Allison available?"

"She's driving at the moment, would you like me to put you on the speaker?"

"No, tell her to call me when she get's home. It's about Ceci?"

"Is she alright?"

"I don't know, she just broke up with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Once Allison got back home she called Shannon, listening to him as he explained what happened.

"Allison, she just blindsided me with this. I never knew there was ever an issue with us. I know you're probably busy, but please, do you know what I did?" He was breaking her heart, she could tell he was on the verge of tears and she didn't have the answers. She had no idea what was going on, and she was pretty pissed at Ceci now.

"Shan, hun honestly, you blindsided me. I had no clue. The last time I talked to her she kept going on about how much she thought she was falling in love with you, but maybe it's the distance. Let me talk to her tomorrow, I'll see if I can't get something out of her."

"You're the best Allison! Thank you so much for doing this for me, I wish i was there to give you a big hug."

"Awe Shan, I know you need a hug, and I wish I could give you one. I will let you know as soon as I talk to Ceci. I work early tomorrow but I will see if I can't get a hold of her at lunch, and see if I can't make sense of it."

"You're the best non-sister I ever had."

"Anything thing for my brother from another mother." After she hung up and Tom watched as she stripped down to just her panties before climbing into bed, snuggling close to him. He held her close, feeling her skin pressed against him as he wrapped his arms around her tight. His lips pressed against her temple as she ran her fingers across his chest softly. She soon fell asleep in his arms. and Tom watched her for a while until he fell asleep himself. The next morning Tom woke up early but found that Allison was already in the shower. He snuck in, watching her as she rinsed the soap from her hair.

"Care if I join you kitten?" Allison turned and looked at him, smiled crossing her lips.

"Only if you promise that I can get you dirty first." She watched as Tom slid out of his clothes and into the shower. She pushed him playfully under the cascading water, running her fingers over his scalp as she washed his hair. Now Tom was no stranger to someone washing his hair for him, just not usually in the shower with him and he rather enjoyed this. Her lips grazed his neck as her fingers ran through his hair, a breathy moan leaving his lips. She then took the shower head off, rinsing the soap from his hair before she slid down onto her knees, letting her tongue glide over his growing erection. He watched while she continued to tease him, just barely letting the tip of her tongue touch him, putting just the head of his long member into her mouth then pulling him free. She kept her eyes on him as she ran her hand over him, her fingers encircling him as she pumped up and down his length. She could see he was enjoying, but also that he wanted more, so she put him in her mouth, her hand and tongue swirling around him. Tom leaned back against the tile, his head tilted back as she worked him over, paying close attention to his reactions. She had him panting as she swallowed him, his length down her throat, threatening to gag her.

Tom was closing in on his release but he wanted to give her pleasure first, Allison on the other hand wasn't stopping. She could hear him saying her name, but she hummed in delight, pushing him even closer. He tried again to say her name, to get her to hear him, but she took him in as deep as she could, swallowing and he lost his control. She felt his fingers tangle in her hair as his hips lunged forward. The warmth from his seed ran down her throat before she ran her tongue over him again. He jumped feeling her tongue on the sensitive skin. Allison stood up, taking the soap and lathering up his body as he slowly came back from the darkness. He lifted his head off the wall as he felt her hands on his skin.

"Kitten, but I haven't done anything for you yet." Allison smiled up at his blue eyes while she continued to wash him.

"I wanted to concentrate on you this morning, besides, not a good day for me. You can make it up to me later." It took him a minute to understand what she meant, then he just felt bad, still wanting to give her some sort of pleasure because now he just felt guilty, using her for his own selfish release. His finger ran over her neck, and she pulled him under the shower head, rinsing him off as she spoke to him.

"Don't feel guilty Thomas, and you don't have to do anything now, think of something really, really naughty for next weekend. Then surprise me." He was shocked, but not surprised she knew what he was thinking. Once Allison has washed him, he let his hands run over her skin, working the lather over her as she smiled up at him. Soon he stepped back, letting her rinse off before they both stepped from the shower. He wrapped a towel around her, letting her dry herself as he grabbed another towel for himself. Soon they were both dressing couldn't help but admire the way her hair fell in waves.

"So kitten, aren't you doing your costume fitting today?"

"Yep, and I'm super nervous. I mean what if I just don't look right as Amora. I mean I know they have these big blond wigs for me, but the outfit is what scares me, what if I can't pull it off." Tom watched her, realizing that she still had insecurities about her looks.

"Allison, you are going to look stunning, I have no doubt." She turned to look at Tom, seeing his eyes on her made her blush. His eyes were traveling over her body, and she felt a little embarrassed, but Tom then crossed the room, his hands resting on her waist while he leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away from his kiss, smiling as she turned to head into the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast for them.

Once Allison arrived on set, she saw Natalie talking to Amelia, who would be playing Lorelei. Allison and Amelia had been working together briefly while learning their fight scenes, and had gotten to know each other well. The three stood and talked for a while, then Alexandra, the costume designer called out for Allison. Forty five minutes later and Allison was in the dress and hair. She stood there, looking at herself in the mirror, surprised by the complexity of the costume, and that she didn't even recognize herself. There were ton's of reference photos taken and markings for alterations to the dress so that Allison could move more freely. Allison had someone take a picture with her phone, that way she could show Tom later. Then Chris came in, dressed in his costume and he looked at Allison.

"Are you in there under all that hair?" Allison laughed as she stood there in heels while a seamstress was marking where the hem needed to fall.

"Somewhere, I feel like I gained 10 pounds with all this on." She and Chris talked while people buzzed around, making notations and taking pictures. Soon Allison got to change into a few other outfits, testing them out for Amora's disguise as Christine. Once she finally got done, it was nearly two in the afternoon and she was allowed to leave for the day. She called Ceci once she got out to her car, surprised to hear her friend answer.

"Hello."

"Yea, hello, do you remember me?"

"Allison hey, Look sorry I haven't called lately."

"What about Shannon?"

"OH, you know."

"Yea I know, he called me last night so upset. What the hell?"

"I just can't do this long distance thing. It's too hard, and I have needs Allison."

"OH my god, seriously? You broke up with him because he's not there to fuck you?"

"Not just that. I mean yea, he came when my dad died, but then he left again, out on tour."

"Ceci, trust me, I know how hard this long distance thing sucks, but can you honestly tell me he isn't worth it?" There was a pause on the line, so Allison continued, knowing Ceci was thinking about Shannon. "Ceci, in all the years I've known you, I've never seen you as happy with a guy. And Shannon is actually settling down, for you! Even Jay sees that. So why now? What changed?"

"Nothing. I just don't know if I'm ready to get that serious."

"Cecilia really? You know what, it's your life. I just think you making a mistake, Shannon is head over heals in love with you, and he's willing to do what ever to make you happy. I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Allison hung up, not sure what to tell Shannon. She drove home, and when she walked in, she was surprised to see Tom sitting in the arm-chair reading. He looked up at her, surprised to see her as well.

"Everything alright kitten?" Allison walked over, sitting in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"With me yes, Ceci on the other hand, she left him just because of the distance." Tom let his fingers wander up and down her arms as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe he needs to show her how much she means to him."

"I think you're right Tom, the problem is how when he's on tour?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Allison lifted her head to look into Tom's eyes, and she felt like melting right there. She then pulled out her phone, showing him the picture of her costume, and then he looked to her.

"I knew you'd look stunning darling."

"Yea, but your supposed to say that, you're my boyfriend, it's sort of in your job description."

"Does that mean it's in your job description to want to make me a sandwich?" Allison punched his arm playfully as she giggled.

"Isn't in your job description to be jealous when I have to kiss another guy?" Tom raised a brow at Allison, then he figured she was talking about the film and kissing Kellen.

"As my girlfriend, aren't you supposed to be avoiding kissing other men?"

"As my boyfriend aren't you supposed to be avoiding kissing other women while their half-naked?" He knew she was talking about his other project, where he had a very intimate love scene with his co-star.

"Where is the fun in that?" Tom surprised Allison as he suddenly tickled her sides, causing her to jump and wiggle in his lap. She grabbed his hands, trying to pull them from her, and soon he stopped. Allison moaned softly for him when his fingertips brushed back the hair off her neck, his lips now kissing the soft flesh, just as he promised to do.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison had spent the last three days either texting Shannon or at work, and she was ready for a break. She finally got home early from filming and she decided to make a romantic dinner for her and Tom. She started cooking away in the kitchen, playing some music while she danced and cooked. She had the music up and was singing away, never hearing Tom come in. He leaned on the doorway, watching her as her hips swayed back and forth, and he just couldn't control himself. He walked up behind her, scaring the hell out of her as he wrapped his arms around her. Allison froze, the fear coursing through her, turning her blood cold. Tom finally spoke in her ear.

"Hello kitten." Allison let out the breath she was holding, and when she turned around, Tom noticed her eyes were watering. "I'm so sorry darling, I didn't mean to startle you that badly." Allison just buried her face into his shirt while she tried to slow down her racing pulse, her hands gripping his shirt as he put his arms around her. Once Allison had calmed down, she pulled back to look at him.

"Don't ever do that again, I could have stabbed you. I was using a knife. God I think my heart was just going to stop. Jerk." Tom raised a brow as he looked at her, his fingers curled under her chin tilting her head back.

"I never meant to startle you, I thought you would have heard me come in."

"Thomas, when I hear you come in, what do I do?"

"Call out to me." He then leaned down kissing her softly before giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course. Now you can set the table and get the wine out while I finish dinner." Tom smiled against the kiss Allison pressed to his lips before she turned her back to him again, this time finishing up the Shrimp Primavera, and plating it before putting int on the table. Tom poured the wine as Allison lit the candles and Tom stood behind her, pressed against her as he put the glasses down.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, am I in your way?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to set the wine glasses down." Allison smiled as she shifted her hips, pushing back against him. Tom gripped her hips and pulled her back against him as his lips brushed down her neck.

"Thomas, I'm trying to still be mad at you for scaring me, this isn't helping me any." He pulled his lips away slowly, moving around her to pull out her chair, leaning down once she was seated to pur into her ear.

"I thought you forgave me kitten."

"I do, I just wasn't ready to stop being mad yet." He walked over to his chair, observing she smirk on her lips.

"I'm sorry Darling. Is there anything I can do?"

"Stop being so damn adorable."

"I've tried." He admired Allison who was trying to control her smile. He took a bite, and he was surprised. "Allison this is wonderful."

"Thank you. I decided to try to cook real food, so I found a recipe online. I'm actually really surprised how well it turned out. I'll have to keep this recipe."

"Please do, this is just delicious. So, how was your day?"

"It was good, we did some fun scenes today, but next week is when we'll really get down to work. How about you?"

"It went well, we spent a lot of the time rehearsing, but I will have to go in very early tomorrow, it will be a long day."

"Then we should just relax tonight, just you and I and this bottle of wine."

"That sounds perfect darling."

That night they relaxed, enjoying the wine and each other before they headed off to bed. Tom was up and gone by four in the morning, and Allison got up an hour later. She got ready and headed to set, and when she walked in Chris filled her in on what they would be filming. At the end of the day, Tom had put in nearly 18 hours and Allison put in 16. They both arrived home at nearly the same time, Tom beating Allison in by only minutes. As she walked in she heard him in the shower, and she grabbed her things, showering in the hall bath. Once she was out, she found Tom already in bed, but he was laying there awake waiting on her.

"Hello kitten."

"Hey babe, how was your day?"

"It was trying, if things could go wrong today, they did. While filming, one of my shirt buttons came off, then it ripped on the arm when I got it caught on one of the prop tables. Then we had to switch shirts, but they were different so we had to re-shoot the entire scene, and Louise had a giggling fit so it took us a long time to get it filmed, again."

"Awe Tom, I'm sorry you had a bad day." Allison leaned over, kissing his cheek as he stared up at the ceiling. She waited for him to ask about her day, but then she realized he was too stuck in his own bad day to hear about hers. She decided to roll over and get some rest, letting Tom cool off on his own. The next morning she woke up to banging sounds from the kitchen, so she got up, seeing Tom pouring himself a cup of tea. He turned and saw Allison standing there, and his cold gaze stabbed Allison in the heart.

"How did you sleep Kitten?" His tone was cold and condescending, causing a shiver to run down Allison's spine.

"Alright, how was your night?" She sounded meek and unsure as she looked up at Tom, feeling flashbacks to the morning when Ben found out she slept with Tom.

"It was fine, until I woke up to the sound of you saying Ben in your sleep." Now she understood why he was upset, he thought she was still hung up on Ben.

"And why do you think I was saying his name?" Tom came over standing in front of her, the heat from his body radiating over Allison.

"Perhaps because you were dreaming of him." Allison stood her ground, not letting him intimidate her, instead she crossed her arms as she answered.

"I was, but not in any sexual way. Because I ran into Erica yesterday, and she told me they didn't last. She broke it off from him because she couldn't stand his schedule. She said he understood and that the last she saw him, he told her she looked good, and that he looked well, but she had heard rumors he was seeing someone. So basically in my dream I was yelling at him for being to lazy to try to make a relationship work and jumping into work to avoid any commitment."

"You were upset with me about Susanna, but I'm just supposed to sit back while you worry about your ex."

"Thomas, you knew long before we got involved that Ben and I were still close friends. No different from you and Chris."

"Yes, there is a difference, I never slept with Chris. And it's not just Ben, it's Shannon and Jared. I mean really, do you just hold onto everyone who comes into your life?"

"No, I only hold onto those who are worth it. I'm sorry I care about people, you want me to pay attention to you alone, then fine, you got it." She took the coffee mug from his hand, setting it on the table before turning back around to him and kissing him forcefully. Once she pulled away Tom raised his voice.

"Oh I suppose you want me to only worry about you in my life as well. Well be careful what you wish for kitten." Tom then wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as his lips captured hers in a heated kiss. That kiss turned into two, then three. Then Tom pushed Allison back against the counter his lips never leaving hers as his hand moved in a frenzy as they pulled at the t-shirt covering her body. Once he had the shirt off of her, Tom's hands gripped Allison's side, setting her up on the counter while his head dipped to kiss and bite as the soft flesh of her chest. Allison ran her fingers through Tom's hair, needing more contact with him. Her hands traveled down his shoulders and she pulled his shirt off of him. Tom tossed his shirt aside before his long fingers slid into the side of Allison's boyshorts, pulled them from under her and those too got tossed somewhere behind him.

* * *

Allison laid against his chest, and Tom brushed her hair back from where it was sticking to her face. She looked at him, both of them still catching their breath.

"I'm sorry for thinking you still wanted him, and I love that you keep your friends close darling."

"I'm sorry too, I will make sure I show you how much more important you are to me." Tom pressed a kiss to her temple, then to her lips.

"Well, I think I'm officially late to work, but this was more important. You are more important."

"I may still be able to make it in on time, but I really need to shower now, care to join me, then we can both be late."

"I would love to kitten, work will still be there when we're done."

* * *

All the naughty bits have been edited out, if you'd like to read them you can do so at under Coming to be by Wasitadream. Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

After a week of Shannon being heart-broken, Allison finally had an idea to get him and Ceci back together. She talked to Tom, getting his input and when he gave his approval of her little plan, Allison called Shannon, waking him up.

"This better be important."

"I think I know how to get you and Ceci back together." Shannon sat up, she now had his full attention.

"I'm listening."

"First, you need a romantic gesture, like recording you singing her a love song. Like a come back to me love song, then you send it to her."

"What song do you have in mind?"

"Don't you and your brother write songs for a living?"

"Please, humor me, give me an inspiration."

"Fine. I wanna be yours by Arctic Monkeys. No, that's not your style, Oh I know. Stay."

"That isn't really a come back to me song."

"Not that stay douche, the one by black stone cherry. but slow it down, and do it just acoustic." She looked at Tom, pacing the floor, and gave him a look. He knew she was really trying to get Shannon and Ceci back together because she wanted to help Shannon, not because she wanted to be right about them.

"How slow should I slow it down."

"Really, do you want me to just do it all? Just a little bit Shan. I'd sell my soul just to see your face. and I'd break my bones just to heal your pain. and in these times I need a saving grace, cause time is running out, and I'm starting to lose my faith. But if I told you I love you, would it make you wanna stay? I'm sorry for the way I make you feel day after day. And If I wrote you a long song and sang it to you everyday, would it ever be enough to make you want to come back home to stay? Would it make you, make you wanna stay?" Shannon and Tom listened as Allison sang it, only barely slowing it down. Shannon listened and soon he picked up his guitar and started strumming. Tom could see Allison's emotions as she sang, and he took her hand as she walked by, pulling her into his lap. Allison pulled her phone away, putting it on speaker so Tom could hear Shannon who was now singing the second verse.

After some convincing, Shannon agreed, then she told him once Ceci talked to him again, he had to ask her to move to L.A. Shannon sounded nervous, and then Tom talked to him. Soon Shannon was rushing off the phone to put Allison's little idea to good use, and Tom pressed a kiss to her temple.

"You know kitten, you should write an advice blog."

"I could, but I have more important things in my life right now." She then kissed him softly. Tom scooped her up in his arms, carrying her to bed.

The next few days were hectic, Allison and Tom both working strange schedules. One night Allison didn't come in until nearly two, and Tom had to leave an hour later. During the hour they were together, they both slept on the sofa, not able to stay awake to talk. Allison was at least happy that there some major alterations made to Amora's ultimate dress, and it was now easier to move in. She woke up and got up to shower, she knew Tom was already gone for the day, so she had no one there to rush out to see. Once she got out of the shower, she got dressed and checked her schedule, then she realized she was off. She double, then triple checked her calendar, then she even called the studio, yes she was indeed off. She knew Shannon didn't get to send out Ceci's surprise until last night, but she called Ceci anyway, trying to see if she was missing Shannon.

"Hello."

"Hey." Allison wasn't sure if Ceci would even talk to her.

"Oh, hey. Didn't expect to hear from you."

"I know, and first off I want to say I'm sorry for being mean the other day. I had just only heard Shannon's side, and he was pretty upset."

"Allison please, no. I should have told you. And you're right, it wasn't about the distance." Allison shook her fist in the arm in a silent rage, she knew it!

"I know, it's because you're in love with him." Ceci sighed on the line, she knew Allison was right.

"That makes me sound so horrible. I'm in love with him so I left him."

"Look Ceci, I know you, and you can't hide the fact you love him from me. But you can't run away from him, Ceci, he loves you too."

"He does? How do you know?"

"I've talked to him."

"Do you believe him?"

"Yes. Why?" Allison could hear in Ceci's voice that she happy to hear how Shannon felt, but there was something else there. "What's going on Ceci? You know you can tell me anything."

"You are my best friend, and I don't ever want that to change. You've become my sister and you know me better than anyone. So when I say to you that I have made a huge mistake, you know that is hard for me to admit." Ceci was crying now, Allison feeling tears forming in her eyes as well.

"I know but you can make this right."

"Not only did I let Shannon go, that was mistake one, but I make another mistake, and it's even bigger and when I tell you, you're going to hate me and I'll lose you too."

"Ceci, you're not going to lose me, I promise you. No matter what it is, I will still stay here and be supportive of you." Ceci started sobbing, and Allison was concerned. What could Ceci so worked up?

"Don't say that, you have no idea how much I fucked up."

"Ceci, just tell me." Allison had not idea why she was crying, other than hearing Ceci crying.

"Just know first, I love you, you're my sister and my best friend."

"I love you too. My sister and best friend, now how did you fuck up Ceci." Ceci could hear the desperation in Allison's voice and she took a deep breath before she could talk. Allison listened as Ceci explained all that had happened and Allison sat in shock for a moment. It turns out Ceci had met an acquaintance and slept with him. There was another disturbing detail, but Allison tried not to show how upset she was to Ceci. She just hoped Ceci would be honest with Shannon, if she wanted to get back together with him.

"Alright. Look Ceci, I can't pretend this doesn't hurt, but I am here for you. Do you plan on seeing him again?"

" I don't ever want to feel this way again. I have felt to guilty, and the only thing I've wanted to do the last week is tell you, but I've been so afraid of losing you."

"Ceci, you're not losing me, but I think I need time to process this."

"I understand, please just know this has been killing me. I only want to keep you as my best friend." Alison didn't know what to say, she sat for a moment before finally speaking.

"I love you, I'll talk to you later."

Allison knew she had no reason to be upset at Ceci, but it just felt so personal now. She wanted to think about anything but Ceci now, so she got ready to leave, and she headed to see Tom during his filming. She made her way over to the studio and she walked in silently as they were filming. She saw Tom in front of the camera and she smiled as she walked over by Tom's P.A. Kelsy. Kelsy looked at Allison, giving her a quick hug and speaking quietly to her.

"I didn't expect to be seeing you today."

"I needed to see Tom."

"Well you will be seeing all of him real soon." Allison looked up toward the set, and she realized he was filming his big romantic intimate scene. She watched as he held his co-star, Dana. This was really the last thing Allison wanted to see, but she couldn't pull herself to look away. She watched as he hands traveled over Dana, as they slowly removed each others clothes and she felt so pained. She knew it wasn't real, but it still stung deep in her chest. She stayed there, glued to the spot as Tom kissing Dana, his lips traveling over her skin. She finally looked away when Tom laid Dana down. She found Kelsy and asked her not to tell Tom she was there. Kelsy could see Allison was upset, so she walked behind Allison until they were outside.

"Allison wait. What's wrong?"

"I just needed some happy time today, but it's fine."

"You know that it's not real."

"I know. I'm more upset about some new's I heard from my best friend."

"Oh, well I'm sorry. I wish I could make it better." Allison talked to Kelsy for a few minutes, and by the end of it Kelsy understood why Allison looked so upset. She let Allison go and went back to work, but she was debating about telling Tom. Allison went home, waiting for Tom as she laid on the sofa. She laid there until she realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She got up and shuffled into the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator, then she heard the key in the lock. He walked in and Allison called out to him.

"Hey hon, I"m in the kitchen. What would you like for dinner?" Tom didn't answer her right away, and when she peeked her head around the doorway to make sure it was him who walked in, she didn't see him. She walked out into the living room, glancing down the hallway and seeing the bedroom light on. She slowly walked down the hall, and when she got to the bedroom door, she saw him putting a big vase of flowers on her bedside table. She leaned there looking at him, and when he turned around he saw a slight smile on her lips.

"How about we order some take away?" He walked over to Allison, and she slid her arms around his middle while he tilted her chin up to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What all did Kelsy tell you?" Tom pulled her back into the living room, pulling out the take away menus before sitting on the sofa. He held up a menu for the Thai restaurant down the road and Allison sat next to him, picking up the phone to order. She called and ordered their usual as Tom put the menus back away. As he sat back down, Allison asked him again. "Alright Thomas, how much do you know?"

"That you came by the studio today needing a little cheer up, but I was filming a scene that wasn't exactly comforting." Allison curled into his side, one leg under her, the other crossed over his.

"Did she let you know why I needed to be cheered up?"

"No, she said you asked her not to say anything, but you looked so sad when you left she just had to give me a heads up."

"Well, I talked to Cecilia today." Tom know by Allison using her full name she was upset with her. "She told me that I'm right, she left Shannon because she realized she's in love with him. That scares her, anyway, then she met this guy, who was an acquaintance of hers, at this coffee shop. They then mutually decided to go out on a date. During their date they drank a little too much wine, and soon they ended up at her place going at it like teenagers. Then apparently he called her by his ex-girlfriend's name." Tom took Allison's hand, not really sure why that would upset Allison so much.

"Allison, I don't mean to be difficult, but why does this upset you so much."

"Because the acquaintance is Ben, and he called out my name." Tom realized why it upset her now, but then he felt Allison's fingers on his cheek and he looked down into her eyes. "Then I came to see you, and you had some other woman in your arms, and it just felt too real to me."

"Allison the only way I was able to film that scene today was to think of her as you." Allison smiled as she looked into Tom's blue eyes, kissing him deeply. At least being with Tom made sense to her, even if nothing else did.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom woke up early, seeing Allison getting dressed at the end of the bed. It had been nearly a week since Ceci and she had spoken, and Allison didn't comment much on the situation anymore. She had spent her time concentrating on work and Tom, not that Tom was complaining, but she had avoided Shannon's, Ceci's and Jared's calls. Tom slid out of bed, walking over to Allison and wrapping his arms around her.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning Thomas. I have to go in early today, so I was going to let you sleep."

"Non-sense. I would rather get little rest and be with you." Allison turned around and wrapped her arms around Tom's neck, dropping soft kisses across his neck while his hands pulled her closer. "You missed a call last night, who was it?"

"Shannon."

"Kitten, why aren't you talking to them." She answered in between the kisses she was leaving.

"Because they need to figure out this situation on their own." He felt her fingertips traveling down his ribs, tickling him along the way. He grabbed her hands, as he looked at her with serious eyes.

"Allison, kitten, maybe they have worked this out. Next time the phone rings, answer it, please."

"I promise Tom. I really hate to go, but I have a long day filming today. Would you kiss me goodbye please." He could see the pout on her lips, and he kissed her deeply. Once he had slowly pulled away, Allison smiled up at him before she finished getting ready for the day.

She got to work and right into character. Today she was filming a scene with Natalie, she was filming as Christine, Amora's misguard disguise, warning Jane about her new friend Melody, also known as Lorelei. Allison had a great morning, and she was wanting to get as much done that week as possible. She had a long weekend coming up as she went back home for her mom's wedding, and she was looking forward to the change of pace with Tom. On set Allison and Natalie had a good day, getting everything done as well as rehearsing for the next day. Once Allison got home, she was greeted by Tom standing there in a classic black suit. Allison smiled as she walked over to him, fixing his lapel.

"Don't you look sexy."

"Do you like it, I got for your mother's wedding."

"It is just perfect, I will especially like taking it off of you Mr. Hiddleston." He smiled as he stood up straight, looking himself over in the mirror, knowing she was waiting to kiss him. She looked up at him and he glanced down at her, her green eyes dancing as she unbuttoned his jacket, running her fingers down his waistcoat. She slowly undid his waistcoat, her fingers slid over his chest, then she stepped back. She smiled up at him as she walked around him, making her way towards the bedroom. Tom smiled before he followed her down the hallway, first finding her shirt hung on the bathroom door handle, then her jeans laying in the floor by the bedroom door. Once inside, he spied her laying on the bed, coy smile on her lips, until her phone rang. Tom snickered as she groaned, picking up the phone and giving him a sad look.

"You promised you'd answer it." Tom took his suit off slowly, listening to her as he hung it up.

"L.A. Mortuary. You stab 'em we slab 'em." Tom couldn't help but let out a little chuckle and Allison smiled.

"Do you always have to do that?"

"No, not always. So what's up Shan?"

"Ceci and I have talked everyday. She told me what happened with her and Ben. I forgave her and then she agreed to move to L.A. with me."

"Oh Shannon, that's great. I'm so happy for you two. What else did she say?"

"That she has this irrational fear of commitment, but she was willing to work through it for me."

"Shannon, you're just going to have to be patient with her. When is she moving out here?"

"She said her mom is moving back to Kentucky in a month, so she is going to stay in London until then."

"I figured her mom would go back home, she has a sister she is very close to."

"Yea, I guess her mom thought it was time to go home. How about you?"

"I'm good, been spending a lot of time at work, and when I get some free time, I've been trying to spend it with Tom." Tom stood there admiring her as she spoke, so he tried to be naughty, climbing over her as she laid in bed. Allison giggle as Tom climbed up her body, leaving a trail of kisses.

"Oh hey, Jared wants to tell you hello. Here he is."

"Hey Allison."

"Hey Jay, how's the tour?"

"It's great. We've had a blast." Jay heard Allison giggling, and he figured something was going on. "Do I need to let you two go?"

"Um, well. I mean no. I think I may be able to get Tom to behave?"

"No, I'm sure you two haven't got to spend that much time together. You two have fun tonight, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, we'll talk to soon. Bye Jay, Love you, tell Shannon and Tomo I love them too. Bye."

The next few days were busy and now it was Wednesday, and Allison would be flying back to Kentucky the next afternoon. She got up early and found Tom sitting on the sofa reading over his script.

"Good morning handsome."

"Good morning kitten."

"You know I don't know if I'm going to sleep well tomorrow night. I'll be in Kentucky and you'll still be here in L.A. This will be the first time we've been apart since you got here three months ago."

"I know, and I am going to miss you terribly." Allison walked over and sat on Tom's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You will handle it so much better than I will." Tom could see her searching his eyes, and he smiled at her, tapping her nose playfully.

"Don't be so sure, I've grown quite fond of you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes my love."

"I've always been rather fond of you Mr. Hiddleston." She pressed a kiss to his lips and he pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.

Allison arrived in CVG the next afternoon, and Carl was there to pick her up. They both chatted on the way back home, and Carl asked about Tom.

"So, where is this Tom? I'd like to meet the man who is going to be dating my step daughter." Allison giggled, knowing Carl was extremely excited to have a family, he and his ex-wife were never able to have kids and that was something he always missed.

"He will be here tomorrow. He had to work today."

"Your brother can't wait to see you, Ally is getting so big."

"I can't wait to see them either." Soon they pulled up to her mom's house and Carl carried her bags inside. Once she got in, Damian called out to his sister.

"Hey Auntie, come see your spoiled niece." Allison walked into the family room, seeing Ally in a really adorable outfit Allison had sent. Allison went over, taking the baby from her brother's arms and sitting on the sofa as she talked to the little one.

"Hello there beautiful. How are you? Oh look at that pretty smile, you know your gorgeous don't you? I bet you have daddy wrapped around your finger don't you, oh yea, I know you do." Damian snapped a picture of Allison holding the baby, and she looked to her brother.

"Where's Faith?"

"She is out getting her hair done with mom, you got in early."

"Yea, took an earlier flight. Tom hopefully will be here early tomorrow. Yea, and you get to meet him too blue eyes, oh he will just eat you up. cause your so pretty."

"He better treat you better than the last one."

"Oh Damian, you have no clue."

"What do you mean?"

"He's amazing, and good god he's been so patient with me. I just hope I don't do anything to screw it up."

"Sis, you won't. Not if he really means that much to you."

"Thanks."

Allison spent most of the morning and early afternoon with the baby, giving Damian a chance to get some things done for himself. Once her mom got home, Allison told Janice and Faith all about things that had gone on in L.A. including Ceci and Shannon and Ben. Faith finally spoke up.

"Look, I think this is the happiest I've ever seen you. This Tom, he has to be the one."

"I don't know about that, but he's the closest I've ever been."

"What's that ring on your finger for?"

"Wrong hand for engagement, it's a promise." Janice then noticed the ring as she spoke.

"Promise of what?"

"To let go of the past, look to the future and to hold me every night. Well, nearly every night. He had to be at the studio all day today, so he will be here tomorrow."

"Allison, he sounds like he's serious."

"Maybe, I don't know, we talked about it briefly once, both admitting that we're in no rush to run down the aisle."

"Would you say yes if he asked today?"

"Of course. I'd marry him today if he so wanted it." Janice looked at Allison, and she could see how sure her daughter was. This was real, and now she was desperately wanting to meet the man who had made this promise to her daughter.

That night they all sat down to a family dinner and Allison felt left out being the only one there without her significant other. Soon everyone was laughing and joking and before too long Allison made her way out back to call Tom.

"Hello kitten, are you alright?"

"Yea, I just miss you so I wanted to call to hear your voice."

"I was just thinking of calling you. I only just left the studio a few minutes ago. I am going to pack once I get back to the flat, then I will be there in the morning."

"I can't wait."

"Me either."

Allison talked to Tom for a few minutes, then she headed back inside to play a fun game over poker with the family. She won a few hands and lost a few, then she folded, deciding she was too tired to stay up any longer. She went up to her old room passing out almost immediately, and the next morning she woke up to the sounds of Damian yelling downstairs. Allison ran down stairs, thinking someone was hurt, but instead found her brother watching a ball game.

"Damian, cool your shit."

"Shut up."

"Damn you asshole."

"Aren't you going to be late to the airport."

"What the fuck? Damn it." Allison ran upstairs to throw on some clothes before she left on her way to pick up Tom, but when she came back down stairs, she saw luggage sitting by the front door.

"Damian, what the hell are these bags doing by the front door. I'm running late you jerk."

"Shut the hell up woman."

"Don't piss me off, I'll come in there and kick your ass."

"Bring it on prissy."

"Fuck off cock smooch." She heard some stifled laughter coming from the other room, but soon Damian came barreling into the hallway

"What in the hell did you just call me." Damian picked up his sister, dragging her into the family room where he tossed her onto the sofa. Allison sat up turning to yell at her brother, but instead she saw Tom. He was seated in the arm-chair with a smirk on his lips.

"Is this how siblings always act."

"No, just us cause we love each other. " Allison got up and crossed the room sitting on Tom's lap as she curled into him. "You are full of surprises aren't you?"

"I'm not finished yet."

"Oh, what other surprises do you have in store?"

"You'll have stay with me to find out." Allison smiled as she played with a curl, noticing how dark his eyes were, he hadn't slept at all. She had underestimated his need to have her close.

"I'll stay with you forever."


	9. Chapter 9

Allison got up the next morning, prepared for the hectic day that lay ahead. The rehearsal had gone great the night before, but she was intent on being ready for any catastrophes. Allison rolled over and found Tom laying there still sound asleep, so she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before she tried to be stealthy as she slid out of bed. Allison managed to creep out of the bedroom without making any noise, and she took a quick shower before heading back into her room. She quietly started to get dressed, but soon Tom's voice broke the silence.

"Can't you stay in bed with me a bit longer?" Allison pulled her top on, buttoning it up as she looked to Tom.

"I wish, but I've got to go get my manicure then to get my hair done then back here to get dressed before we head to the church."

"Alright. I guess I'll be on my own." Allison walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, leaning down and kissing him softly.

"You want to go with me?"

"No, it's alright darling. You go and I will see you this afternoon."

"You will. And then after the ceremony, you better be ready to show off those dancing skills mister." Tom smiled at Allison as he sat up, brushing her hair back slowly.

"Deal." Allison kissed him deeply until there was a knock on her bedroom door. Tom pulled away, he and Allison giggling softly as she got up to answer the door.

"Allison pumpkin, you ready to go?"

"Yea, I'll be down in just a second."

"Alright, let Tom know Damian said he can join him while he gets the car ready for tonight."

"I'll let him know." Janice went downstairs, and Allison turned around to see Tom standing up out of bed.

"What is this about a car?"

"Carl has a 1940 Packard One Twenty Club car that Damian is going to use to bring Mom and I to do church, and then Carl is going to use to take him and mom to the reception. It's a beautiful car. Damian wants to hand wash it I'm sure, make it spotless."

"That sounds like something I can do then. I'll see you later kitten." He hugged Allison close, then as she pulled away, he saw her smoothing a familiar yellow tube across her lips, and he couldn't help but smile. Once she was done, he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She smiled as she put the tube in his hand.

"Keep that for me, for the reception, and you will get as many kisses as you want." Allison gave him a wink as Janice called out to her, then she rushed downstairs. Tom got up and met up with Damian, helping him clean up the car, both men talking and getting along rather well. Damian really liked Tom, and from what he had seen the day before, Tom treated his sister like she was the most important thing in the world. Soon Carl joined the two, and he too really liked Tom as well.

"So tell me Tom, how serious are you and Allison?"

"Well Carl, she and I are getting to a point in our relationship where we are both very comfortable with ourselves and each other. I can honestly tell you that I am just mad about her, she makes my life complete and I intend to stay with her for as long as she allows me."

"Do you plan on marrying her?" Tom smiled as he heard Carl ask that question.

"Well she and I haven't talked marriage since I gave her the promise ring a month ago, but the more time I get to spend with her, the more I think we are nearly ready to be married." Damian looked at Tom, surprised to hear his admission. Soon they were all heading back to the house, and Carl left in Allison's Camero. Soon the girls all got back home, and Tom was happy to see Allison walk in with the baby in her arms. She came over, sitting next to him on the sofa, and he asked to hold Ally. He played with the baby, making her coo and giggle while Allison curled up next to him. Faith came over, snapping pictures of the three, and Janice could see the way Tom looked at Allison, like he was thinking of them having a family together. Faith came over, holding her hands out for Ally, taking the girl as Tom held her up.

"I think that's our cue to get dressed Thomas." Allison stood up, pulling Tom to his feet next to her and they both headed up to get dressed for the wedding. He put his suit on, and when he turned to see Allison in the short dark red strapless dress, he was speechless. Allison came over, helping him tie his tie as he looked over her.

"You look absolutely radiant, you're glowing."

"Thanks, I had a facial done today. Please make sure you bring an umbrella, it's supposed to be rainy today." Tom's eyes were sparkling as she looked up at him. "What is that smile for?"

"I'm just happy to be here with you my love." Allison leaned toward him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Mr. Hiddleston, I am totally happy to be here with you too. I love you more than anything." Tom smiled as he held her close.

"So, I will ride along with Faith and the baby to the church, then at the reception you're all mine correct?"

"Yes, and I even made sure that you will have a seat next to me at the bridal table."

"Are you sure? That isn't traditional."

"Yea, Mom wanted Faith and Ally up there with Damian, then she asked if I wanted you there with me. Besides, I wouldn't want it any other way." Tom slid his arms around her, holding her in a dancer's square. He slowly started twirling her around the small room. He admired the way she fit perfectly in his arms, and soon the sound of Damian yelling for his sister stopped their impromptu dance. Tom lead Allison downstairs, and Faith was there to take pictures of the two all dressed up. Soon Allison was on her way with Janice, and Tom was in the car following behind them with Faith. The baby started to fuss a little in the back seat, and Tom took off his seat belt, sliding into the back as Faith drove. She watched him as he talked to the little one in her tutu, all dress up for the wedding.

"You just don't like being back here alone do you? Well you're not alone, you mum is up front, yea. I know you can't see her, but she's driving. I guess I'm a poor substitute, but at least I'm here with you." The baby cooed as Tom spoke softly, and Faith knew she wanted to see Allison and him together for the long run.

"You have a lot of experience with kids?"

"Um, well some. My best friend just had his second child, and Allison and I have spent plenty of nights there with them. She's the natural though, she just blows my mind how calm she is with them."

"Yea, we think the same thing, she's going to be a wonderful mother one day." Tom smiled as he thought about it, maybe he was ready to settle down. Soon the pulled up to the church, and Tom got the baby out of her car seat and he handed her to Faith. Once he climbed out of the car, he followed Faith inside the large church, and he saw Janice and the kids having photos done together. Allison's smiled chance once she saw him, it was now softer, full of love and adoration. Soon the pre-ceremony photos were done and Allison made her way over to Tom's arms. He pressed a sweet kiss to her temple and Damian signaled that it's nearly time to start. Tom made his way in and sat down next to Faith, playing peek-a-boo with Ally while they wait for everything to begin.

The ceremony was short but eloquent and soon everyone was congratulating the couple in the receiving line. Tom waited until the end to come by and shake Carl's hand and hug Janice. Damian shook his hand with a smile, and Allison lightly pulled on his lapels, kissing him softly. Tom smiled at her while she looked at her mom. Once Janice nodded, Allison took the keys to her car from Carl, and she pulled Tom out to her car.

"Why are we in a hurry?"

"We want to get there before the newly weds. Besides, I want out of these heels."

"What about pictures?"

"We took ton's. That is what took the receiving line so long, we spent a while doing pictures first. How did everything look from the pews?"

"Just beautiful, although my attention may have been on you solely." He could see Allison smile, and he turned to watch her as she drove. She got to a red light, and she turned to press a kiss to lips before pulling away slowly. He watched as she licked her lips after kissing him, like she was tasting his kiss. He watched as she opened her eyes before she started driving again. Once the arrived at the reception hall, Tom opened Allison's door, and he couldn't help but chuckle as she pulled a pair of ballet flats out of the back seat before getting out of the car. He pulled her into his arms, and he kissed her softly, then his lips traveled to her neck. Soon there was a honk behind them, and Alison squealed as it startled her. Tom turned around to see Damian parking the car, and he laughed as they had gotten caught.

Once the reception got underway, the first dance started, Damian soon pulling Faith out onto the floor. Tom then asked Allison to dance, twirling her around the dance floor. After a few minutes, Carl came and asked to cut in, and Tom then turned to ask Janice to dance. Janice smiled at Tom, chatting softly and soon she just asked him point-blank.

"Tom, are you going to make me wait to see my daughter married?"

"Oh, um well. I have been thinking about that a lot lately."

"Oh, well good. She told Faith and I she'd marry you on the spot if you wanted it." Tom glanced over at Allison who was laughing at something Carl had said. He admired way her hair fell around her, the way her eyes carried her smile. He then looked back to Janice, smiling as he spoke.

"I don't plan on making you wait long."

Two hours later Tom was swinging Allison all over the dance floor, after a while they both were falling into their chairs laughing. Tom pull Allison close, kissing her softly before she pulled away and whispered in his ear.

"You ready to sneak out of here?" Allison smiled against Tom's kiss, then there was a panic behind them. Tom and Allison stood up to see what the commotion was all about, then the world slowed down. Janice had collapsed in Carl's arms, and he was crying out for someone to call the hospital. Damian was taking his mom vitals and Allison could tell by the look in his face he wasn't getting anything. Then he started administering CPR to Janice, and Tom felt Allison's knees giving way as she looked on, tears pouring down her face, and he wrapped his arms around her. She turned and buried her face in his shirt, not able to face what was happening to her mother. Tom watched on, tears falling down his own cheeks as the paramedics finally came in.

They were sitting in a small waiting room at the hospital, and when the doctor came in, Allison didn't need to hear his words to know the news. Her mom had suffered a major heart attack, and they were not able to revive her. Allison found herself enveloped by Tom's arms, and she swore he was keeping her from literally falling apart, because that's what was happening to her heart, it had just fallen to pieces.


	10. Chapter 10

Tom found himself flying back to L.A. alone five days later, and it broke his heart to leave Allison in Kentucky. She kept telling him she would be alright, she just had to settle the estate with Damian and the lawyer, then she'd be back home. Ceci had flown to Kentucky as soon as Allison called her, and she promised Tom she'd stay with Allison, making sure she was alright. Once Tom had landed in L.A. he called Allison.

"Hello."

"Hello Kitten. I've landed and am on my way home now. I wish I could have stayed, I should have insisted with work."

"Thomas, it's fine. I understand, besides, you don't want to be here for this. It's hard and it's cold and it sucks."

"I know, but I want to be there for you."

"I know hon. I love you." He could hear the tears in her voice, and it was killing him that he didn't have her in his arms.

"I love you too. You call me, any time. I don't care if I'm in the middle of shooting, if you need me, you call me. Alright?"

"Yes. Thank you curly. I'll be home as soon as I can."

Allison hung up from Tom and she turned to Ceci, tears streaking her cheeks. Both girls sat there, just in silence for a long while, then they started talking, slowly getting back to work packing things away. Janice had left the house to Damian in her will, and Allison was happy it was going to him. Allison got her grandmother's wedding set as well as her mother's original set along with a few other miscellaneous things. Allison asked Damian what he wanted to keep, and he was having such a hard time deciding, he was still to busy grieving to put his mind to work.

The next day, Allison and her brother headed to the lawyer's office, and it wasn't as painful as Allison had feared. When they left Damian took Allison to lunch, telling her he could handle the house, that she could go back home to L.A. if she wanted. She knew Damian was just trying to spare her feelings, so she told him no, she would stay and help him go through their mother's belongings no matter how badly it hurt.

They got back to the house, and soon Carl showed up. Allison could see how hurt he was by all this. He hadn't been sleeping, and Allison was sure he hadn't been eating either. She really couldn't say anything, she hadn't eaten well since the wedding and now that Tom was back in L.A. she wouldn't be able to sleep at all. Carl stayed and talked with them for a long time, and it was killing Allison to see him so heartbroken.

"Carl, I want you to know that no matter what, I'm thankful for that day. I'm glad I got to see my mom so happy. you're the person who made her happy Carl, you were her light and to see her proclaim her love for you makes you important to me. You will always be family, no matter what."

Carl gave Allison a warm hug, crying quietly as he thanked Allison for saying that. He told her he needed to hear it, because he felt like she and Damian were his family and that he'd always be there for them. Allison knew Carl wanted them to feel like family, she knew how much that meant to him. He stayed with the kids for a little, then after he left, Allison told Damian she was going to fly home a week later. She couldn't wait to be back with Tom, and she knew until she got home, she wouldn't be able to sleep.

The days Allison had left at home, she spent with Ceci helping Damian clear out some of their mom's things, then she flew back to L.A. She hadn't told Tom she was coming home a day early, she wanted to surprise him, maybe that would help her feel better to see him so happy. Once her plane touched down, she called a driver and made her way back to her apartment. She went inside and found that Tom must have been at work, because she didn't find him. Allison made her way to the bedroom and she laid down. She laid there for nearly an hour, just thinking and crying when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Allison rolled out of bed and made her way to the front door, taking a delivery of flowers. She brought them in and sat them on the coffee table, looking at the card. She smiled seeing Jared's name, and she picked up the phone to call him.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Hey Jay. I'm alright, I'll get through this. Thank you so much for the flowers. They're beautiful."

"I just wanted to brighten your spirits."

"You did, and it means the world to me."

"You, my girl means the world to me, and I'd do anything to bring a smile to your face."

"I needed it, thank you."

"Well I hate to run, but I have to get ready for an Artifact showing tonight, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright, take care Jay."

Allison was sitting on the sofa looking at the flower's when she heard Tom's key in the lock. When he opened the door and saw Allison sitting there, he walked over to her, pulling her into his embrace, not even closing the door behind him. She looked up at him, seeing the tears threatening his eyes. He looked her over, and he could see the lack of sleep on her face, he thought she looked thinner too, like she hadn't been eating. There was nothing said between them, everything being said through looks. Tom could see she wanted to fall apart, but she was holding herself together. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and he felt her take in a deep breath as she laid against him. He felt her fingertips on his neck, and he looked down to see her eyes looking up at him. He pressed a kiss to her forehead then he felt her fingers warp around the back of his neck, slowly running up the back of his scalp. She kissed him deeply as he leaned down to her. He felt her body press against his while her tongue slid past his lips. He felt her hands pulling him towards the bedroom and he knew there was one thing on her mind.

She pulled him down the hall, and as he got to the threshold of the bedroom she pulled his shirt off of him. He watched her as she slid the shirt off her body, beckoning him to follow her as she stepped backwards. He closed the distance she had created between them, his arms bringing her close as his mouth overtook hers. He could feel her nails run down his sides as she bit on his lip playfully. Tom let one hand drop to her ass, squeezing it as he pulled her into him. She could feel his growing erection pressed against her as she slowly started undoing his pants. He watched as Allison pulled away and got down in her knees in front of him, a curse leaving his lips as she unzipped his trousers with her teeth. Allison slowly ran her hands up his legs, moving up his waist and hooking the top of his pants, pulling them down slowly.

* * *

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, totally lost in the moment as her lips found his neck.

"I love you more than words can say Allison. You are my Ophelia."

"I love you twice as much Thomas."

* * *

Naughtiness edited out to comply..it can be found here /works/1251658/chapters/2710870


	11. Chapter 11

Allison dove back into work, and Tom felt like she was avoiding talking about how she felt. Every time she shown the slightest ounce of pain, she started taking his clothes off. Normally he wouldn't complain about the amount of sex they were having, but he knew she was just avoiding what was inevitable. It had been another week, and when he got home from the set, he heard her giggling away with someone in the kitchen. He went to stand in the doorway, and he saw Allison laughing away with Amelia, her movie sister, and for the first time since she had come back, it looked like genuine laughter. Allison saw movement in the corner of her eye, and when she saw him there, she smiled, motioning for him to come meet Amelia.

"Tom, come here hon, I want you to meet Amelia. Amelia, this is Tom." Amelia looked starry-eyed at Tom as she stood to shake his hand.

"I'm such a huge fan of your work Mr. Hiddleston, and can I say it's just an honor to be working on this project, even if we never have a scene together."

"Bless you. I wish I were more involved in this film as well, but I really cannot complain. So what is it that had you two young ladies giggling away?" Allison started to giggle again, and Amelia looked up at him.

"Well, you know, the things all girl laugh at, boys." Allison pushed Amelia slightly, speaking up.

"You say it like that like it's all we've been talking about. No, I was teasing miss Morris here about her crush." Tom raised a brow at Allison then to Amelia who was looking like she would just die if Allison said anymore. "Well, I guess I should say crushes, she has more than one."

"Allison!" Tom chuckled as Allison turned to Amelia, shrugging slightly.

"What? I never said who they are, but let me tell him one, please, he will get a kick out of it." Amelia bit her lips as she looked at Allison like a scared little girl.

"Who?"

"The one who you wish was working on this film."

"That doesn't narrow it down."

"Well if I say anything else about him, then Tom would definitely figure it out." Allison then leaned to Amelia whispering something, then she nodded as she looked up at Tom. "She has a huge crush on Jeremy Renner." Tom laughed sweetly as Amelia turned bright red.

"He is a great guy, and I believe he's unattached." Amelia then put her face in her hands as Allison giggled, elbowing her.

"See, I told you Tom would know his status. I could put in a good word for you." Tom smiled at Allison, leaning down to her and kissing her softly before he spoke to the two.

"I will let you two get back to your conversation. I'm just going to go review my script." Allison put her hand on his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"We were talking about heading to dinner, care to join us down at that amazing little café just on the corner?"

"No, but thank you darling. You two go, enjoy the evening and I will be here working. Alright?" Allison got up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear.

"I won't be gone long, I want to talk to you tonight." Tom turned to see a shy smile on her lips and he cupped her cheek, kissing her sweetly before she left.

Allison was gone for two hours, and when she got back home, she was alone. Tom was reading his script and sipping his tea when she came in, and she loved seeing him so relaxed. Allison slid her shoes off then she let her hair down as she sat next to him. Tom watched as she ran her fingers through her hair, then pulling her lip balm out of her pocket to sooth it over her lips. Once she was done she looked at him, turning her body so she was facing him.

"Tom, first of I have to say thank you for putting up with my crazy life, and how I've been acting lately. I know that I've avoided talking about how I'm feeling, but that's because I'm afraid to let you see me like that. I hate being vulnerable so I hide it. I know that no one likes it, so I'm working on that. Now I also know you haven't actually complained about the sex, but I just get to these points when I need to feel alive, and you do that me. You make me feel alive and I don't think I could ever survive without you. I want you to know that you are what keeps me going." Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she fiddled with her hands, and Tom dropped his head to catch her eyes, wanting her to look at him. "If I wasn't here, if this wasn't my life and I lost my mom, I'd be prepared to curl up and die. She was too young to die Tom, and I stood there, motionless, unable to do a damn thing to help her. I should have done something. Damian jumped to her side like a son is supposed to do, and I just fell into your arms and cried, I didn't do a damn thing. That is the pain I've been harboring, I feel so guilty, like a child who didn't love their mother enough, and I know she'd understand, but I haven't been able to shake that feeling, like I should have one something." Allison took a deep breath in between her sobs and Tom pulled her close, tilting her chin to look at him.

"Allison, you have nothing to feel guilty for. People sometimes just cannot react because of the emotions they are feeling. You were witnessing something that no one of any age should ever have to witness. We all know that death is a part of life, but to see it happen first hand, that is something no one is ever prepared for." Allison started weeping as she snuggled into his lap, her head resting on his chest, listening to his strong heart beat.

"I just keep thinking that no matter how wonderful everything turns out, she won't be here to witness it. She won't be here to see us get married, or to see our children. I've had years to deal with my dad not being there, and I always just kept thinking, well I still have mom, but now." Tom had heard her admission, she wanted it to be their wedding, their children, but he knew she was a little too upset to talk about it right now. She took Tom's hand that was resting on her lap, and she started running her fingertips from his palm and up his arm. It tickled Tom at first, but suddenly it just felt relaxing. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, just listening to the sound of her breathing laying in his arms.

"Kitten, you know she is always with you, her memory lives with you." She nuzzled close to his neck, her lips grazing his skin softly as planted kisses. Tom closed his eyes, trying hard to focus on anything other than her lips on his flesh. "Allison darling, is this you wanting to feel alive?" Allison laid her head on his shoulder, and he felt her nodding slightly.

"Maybe, but it doesn't help I find you so irresistible."

The next few days were good for Allison, and Tom had a surprise planned for Friday. He had Kelsy helping him plan, wanting to show Allison how alive she made him feel. As Thursday came Tom woke up alone in bed and he heard Allison in the shower, singing away, and it brought a smile to his face. He laid there for a moment listening to her music playing as she belted out the tune, then the music changed, and he listened to the unfamiliar song.

"With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes, I can't hardly remember the last time I felt like I do, you're an angel disguised. And you're lying real still, but your heartbeat is fast just like mine. And the movie's long over, that three that have past, one more's fine. Will you stay awake for me? I don't want to miss anything, I don't want to miss anything. I will share the air the breathe, I'll give you my heart a string, I just don't want to miss anything. I'm trying real hard not to shake, I'm biting my tongue, but I'm feeling alive. And with every breath that I take, I feel like I've won, you're my key to survival. And if it's a hero you want I can save you, just stay here. Your whispers are priceless, your breath is taste dear so please stay near. Will you stay awake for me. I don't want to miss anything, I don't want to miss anything. I will share the air I breathe. I'll give you my heart on a string. I just don't want to miss anything. Say my name, I just want to hear you say my name, so I know it's true. You're changing me, you're changing me. You've shown how to live. So just say, so just say. That you'll stay awake for me. I don't miss anything, I don't want miss anything. I will share the air I breathe, I'll give you my heart on a string, I just don't want to miss anything."

He smiled as he heard Allison getting out of the shower, singing the next song on her playlist as she toweled off. He knew the song she was singing, and when she walked out, he smiled at her, saying the next few lines.

"If I lay here, If I just lay here. Would you lie with me, and just forget the world. I don't quite know how to say how I feel. Those three words are said to much, they're not enough." Allison walked over to the bed, laying across it as she rested her head on Tom's chest.

"You speak my language mister. I can't wait for us to both to have the day off Saturday, we can just lay here all morning, maybe enjoy an afternoon hike then a date night. Anything that sounds good to you."

"Kitten, anytime I get to spend with you is perfect." Allison rolled over, smiling at him, knowing her towel fell open, leaving her exposed for Tom to admire. He rolled up on this side, kissing her softly and running his hand down her back. As he gripped her behind, Allison smiled against his kiss, giggling as she pulled away.

"I've got to get ready for work dear."

"You've got some time."

"I've got maybe five minutes, and that's if I skip coffee. You can wait until tonight." Tom smiled as she got up, and he too slid out of bed so that he could get ready himself. Allison was pulling her panties out of her dresser as Tom stood behind her, pulling her back against him as his lips drifted across the back of her neck and shoulder. A sigh escaped her lips, feeling his hands sliding around her, he then whispered in her ear.

"That is to remind you what I plan on doing with you later."

"That better be a promise." She said with a smirk on her lips, and Tom felt like she was moving forward and getting back to herself again.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Friday and Tom couldn't wait for that evening. He had told Allison that he was working late, but the fact was that he had half the day off. Allison was woken up by Tom kissing her softly. He had already showered and was ready to go to work as he soothed her hair back.

"Good morning kitten, I have to go in already, but I wanted to see those green eyes before I left." Allison sat up, holding the blanket over her nude body as she looked into Tom's eyes.

"Good morning mister, how did you sleep last night?"

"Amazingly with you in my arms darling." Allison ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled him close so she could kiss him. He pulled away and playfully pulled at her blanket, leaving Allison pulling back at it giggling.

"I'm cold, no. Come home as soon as you can."

"I promise. I love you kitten."

"I love you too." Tom, kissed her forehead before he pulled her blanket off of her forcefully, pulling it with him down the hallway as he laughed wildly. Allison stayed in the bedroom, but she yelled after him before she went in to take her shower.

"I'll get you later curly!"

Allison worked until nearly 5 when they were done filming, having gotten quite a bit done that day. Once she had changed back into her clothes, she saw she had missed a text from Kelsy.

_Just wanted to check on Tom, he went home early sick today. Text me to keep me updated Thanks. _

Allison wasn't sure how sick Tom would have to be to come home early, that just wasn't like him. On the way she decided to be extra sweet, stopping to pick up tissues, cough drops, chocolates, cold and stomach medicine. Then she stopped and picked up chicken noodle and beef barely soup, not sure what Tom would like. She got home, expecting to see Tom laying on the sofa, but he wasn't there. She then made her way to the bedroom but Tom wasn't there either. Allison checked the bathrooms and the spare rooms, but still no Tom. She panicked, worried he was very sick, so she called his phone but got no answer. Now she was really scared, pacing the floor as she called Kelsy.

"Hello."

"Oh god Kelsy, have you talked to Tom? I just got home but he's not here and he's not answering his phone."

"No, not at all. He didn't leave you a note or anything?"

"Not that I've found. Oh god, now I'm scared." Allison kept looking around, trying to see if he left any clues anywhere. She put the soup in the refrigerator, then she looked around the kitchen, nothing. She started looking in the bedroom, then the living room, still nothing. She still had Kelsy on the phone as she wandered the house, looking for anything. "Kelsy, it doesn't even look like he's been here. there's no tea-cup in the sink." Kelsy was quiet, shocked at how well Allison knew Tom's habits, but she thought it was incredibly sweet. Allison started trembling as she was worried about Tom.

"Look, I'm sure he's fine."

"How sick was he?"

"Nothing bad, he just had a cough and he said his throat was sore." Just then, Allison got a text, and Allison looked to see who it was from.

"Hey Kelsy, I'll text you later, I just got a text from Tom. Thanks so much for listening to me." They hung up and Allison looked at the text.

_Meet me downstairs in ten minutes_

_Are you alright?_

_Yes, just be down here, 8 minutes now_

Allison looked at the text again, and she brushed her hair, slid on some lip balm and put her shoes back on, not sure what Tom had in mind. She waited the rest of the eight minutes, then she grabbed her phone and keys before she skipped off down the stairs. Once she got downstairs, Allison saw Tom standing next to black car, waiting for her. She walked over and leaned close to him, and as he leaned down to kiss her, she slid into the car. He bit down on his lip as she slid over, waiting for him to get in next to her. Tom slid into the back seat, sitting next to Allison who was sitting there quietly looking at him. He gave her his I'm cute so you can't stay mad at me look, and Allison tried really hard not to smile at him.

"Oh come on kitten, I know I shouldn't have worried you, but I wanted to surprise you."

"I thought you were sick, I got you soup and medicine. Then when you weren't home, I worried, thinking you were very sick." Tom slid his arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"Will you forgive me?" He turned her chin to look at him, his lips gently brushing hers.

"Of course, as long as this is a good surprise." Tom let out his cute laugh and Allison decided to snap a pictured of the two of them together. "So, where are we going?"

"We'll be there shortly." She knew he wasn't going to tell her, so she didn't push the issue. Allison laid against him, turning his chin with her finger, letting her lips glide over his, not really kissing him, just teasing him. Tom let his fingertips ghost over her neck as his lips hovered just over hers. Just then the car was put into park, and Allison could see pure amusement in Tom's eyes. The driver opened Tom's door, and soon he helped Allison from the car. Allison found herself looking at a beach house just north of Malibu.

"What are we doing here?" The driver opened the trunk, and Tom carried two suitcases up to the beach house, Allison following him with a huge smile plastered on her face. Allison walked slowly, taking in everything around her as Tom opened the door to the house. Once she got up to the door, she could see Tom moving about in the kitchen at the end of the hall. She shut the door, walking down the hallway slowly. There was a dining area adjacent to the kitchen, and it was lit by candlelight, dinner set out and a bottle of wine on ice. Allison smiled, knowing Kelsy had to have helped Tom get this all ready. He put his hand on the small of Allison's back, leading her over to the table, where he pulled out her chair, then opened the wine.

Dinner was delightful as Tom had Allison laughing most of the time, and she insisted on helping him clean up the little bit of mess that was left. In the kitchen he put on some old jazz, and once they had cleaned up, he pulled Allison around the kitchen, using the open space as their private dance floor. The music then moved to something slower, and Tom took Allison's hand, leading her upstairs. They made their way into the master suite, and Tom went into the bathroom, running a hot bubble bath while he went back down and grabbed their bags. Allison wandered into the bathroom, seeing a tub big enough for both her and Tom, plus some, and she smiled, hoping he was thinking the same. She stood there, almost mesmerized by the running water, until Tom came in, lighting candles and dimming the light, he was thinking the same. Allison walked over to him, slowly unbutton his shirt as he watched her. She pulled his shirt off his shoulders, then Tom started pulling her shirt off of her. They stood there, undressing each other slowly, and soon Tom and Allison were laying int the tub together, Allison laid back against his chest while his hands ran over her body. They both had already washed each other, very sensually, and Allison felt her nerves humming she was so turned on. The water started to get cool, so Allison started to get out of the tub, Tom rushing out to help her. He wrapped a towel around his waist, then he dried off Allison, loving the pink in her cheeks and the look in her eyes. He leaned down, kissing her softly while his hands were still running up and down her arms. He stepped closer to her, his body pressed against her and she could feel the heat coming from him. Tom scooped Allison up in his arms, and he carried her to the pure white bed, laying her down softly. He then draped a sheet over her body, not wanting her to get cold. She watched as he started a fireplace, smiling as his towel started falling off his hips. Allison leaned up on her elbow as she watched him, a little upset when he caught his towel from falling. He turned the lights off, then he turned around seeing Allison watching him. Tom smiled as he made sure the candles in the bathroom were out and leaving his towel behind as he joined Allison in bed.

"Do you know what today is?"

"One year ago today we were on set together for the first time." Tom's arms pulled her into him as his lips covered hers. She melted into his kiss, his heat now coursing through her body. Tom slowly pulled away, his lips lingering as long as possible before he looked into her eyes.

"You're right, but now it's more than that." Allison wasn't sure what Tom meant, and soon she felt him taking her hand. She looked down, and Tom had slid a ring onto her left hand. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she looked at the ring, tears slowly forming. "Allison Grace Thompson, would you share the rest of your life with me? I want to give you my heart with a love that can not die, til the sun grows old and the stars grow cold." Allison couldn't speak, instead her lips crashed into his, her hands traveling over his skin. She finally pulled away, leaving him breathless as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, a million times yes." Tom had tears in his eyes too, his arms pulling her close so that he could feel every inch of her skin against his. His fingers slid over her skin as he breathed her in, his heart feeling closer to complete now that he knew she wanted this as much as he did. Allison smiled, kissing him again as she looked at the ring then back to Tom. "It's the most beautiful ring I've ever seen, it's perfect. I love it, and I love you Thomas William Hiddleston. I will gladly share the rest of my life with you, it will be my privilege."

"The privilege is all mine kitten."


	13. Chapter 13

Allison and Tom spend their Saturday off together by soaking in the sun at the beach house Tom had rented for the weekend. Allison had decided not to tell anyone about their engagement right away, well not during her time with Tom. He did call his mother, who spoke to Allison briefly on the phone, congratulating both of them. As Saturday night started threatening them, Tom looked at Allison who was laying in his arms in front of the fireplace.

"Allison kitten, aren't you going to tell your friends?" Allison turned to face him, smile on her lips as she picked up her phone. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before she dialed her brother's phone number. She put the call on speaker as she waited for Damian to answer.

"Yellow."

"And the sky is blue. What's going on?"

"Nothing, just rocking Ally to sleep, and you?"

"Sitting here with my fiancé, you're on speaker by the way."

"What? Tom run now, if you can hear me run, if she has you hostage, I can get you help." Tom laughed as Allison scolded her bother.

"You're an ass."

"He's knows I'm joking. Congratulations. Any idea on a time yet?"

"A day, sometime, in the future."

"Now who's being an ass? I figured that much."

"No we haven't talked that far ahead yet."

"So, what did Ceci say?"

"I haven't told her yet, you're the first person I've called." Damian felt his heart swell with pride, he was her first call, she put him in front of her friends.

"Wow, well Tom, I will just say this now, but I know I don't have to worry. If you hurt her, I have been trained on how to hide bodies so that they will never be found. So don't hurt her." Tom chuckled slightly as he answered Damian, although it was more of a nervous laugh.

"I promise you I won't ever do anything to hurt her, and thank you."

"Alright Damian, I'll let you get my girl to sleep, tell Faith I love her, love you bye."

"Love you too, bye." After Allison hung up, she felt Tom's lips against her temple before he spoke.

"You should call Ceci, and Benedict." Allison tensed up in his arms, and she turned to look at him, unsure look in her eye.

"I haven't talked to Ben in over a month." Tom was shocked, she and Ben talked before, why not anymore, then he remembered Ceci's admission.

"He doesn't know about your mother?"

"If he does, it's not from me."

"Darling, what are you afraid of?"

"I don't know, I just haven't felt the need to talk to him, and he hasn't called me either, so maybe it's mutual. I will call Ceci though, and while I'm talking to her, I'll see if she had told him." Tom kissed her forehead, seeing that she really had changed how she felt about Ben, but he couldn't help but wonder, was she upset because he slept with her best friend, or because he still called out her name. He then heard the phone ringing, realizing she was calling Ceci.

"This better be damn important."

"Jesus you sound just like Shannon."

"Shut up."

"No, Tom asked me to marry him." Now Ceci was paying attention.

"What? OH my god! I'm so excited, I can't wait. Oh congratulations! I'm so happy for you two! And now that I'm moving to L.A. I can be there to help you plan." Allison giggled hearing her friend so happy.

"When is that happening by the way?"

"In another month, I will be in L.A. full-time, with a job and everything. But enough about that, you have to send me a pic of this ring! I bet it's just gorgeous!'

"It is, it's perfect. Um, I have a question, have you seen or talked to Ben?"

"NO, I told you I wasn't planning on it."

"Not like that, I never told him about mom."

"Allison, what the hell, you two are so close! He will be crushed when he finds out." Allison looked up to Tom, sad look in her eye.

"I know, but I just couldn't."

"Because of what happened with me? Trust me Allison I'm the last person on his mind."

"No, it's just, I don't know. Maybe I'm just, I don't know, in denial." Tom pressed a kiss to her temple, realizing maybe she was just having a hard time admitting her mother was gone.

"Hey, no it's fine. I know he'll understand, I mean after all, this is you we're talking about, he'd walk to the moon for you." Allison shook her head hearing Ceci, hoping there was no way Ben still felt that way.

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth." Allison closed her eyes, curling into Tom as she tried not to feel guilty for leaving Ben, she just wasn't in love with him anymore, and even if he still had feelings for her, it would be unfair to him for her to stay. She needed to let go of that guilt, she didn't need to feel that way.

"Ceci please. Look, there is no changing the fact that I wasn't in love with him anymore, and I really don't need to feel any more guilty for hurting him."

"I understand, I'm sorry. Tell Tom Congratulations, and that I think he's damn lucky to have you. You two deserve a lifetime worth of happiness." Tom smiled as he looked to Allison, feeling her fingertips drawing hearts on his chest.

"Thank you Ceci, He knows, now get some rest, I know it's late in London."

"Alright, I'll talk to you soon!" Allison hung up, sliding onto Tom's lap as she looked at him. Tom's arms slid around Allison's waist, enjoying the way her body felt pressed against him.

"I must remember to thank her, and I am lucky."

"I wish you didn't have to go in so early in morning."

"I feel the same, but I only will be there for half a day, then I should get to come home to you, how did you manage to get two days off?"

"I don't know really, I guess they were just feeling generous, although I do need to go see my trainer."

"Just don't over do it. Shall I call Chris and give him the good news?"

"I would have thought he was aware of your intentions this weekend Thomas."

"Actually, I told him that I wasn't going to propose until I could do so properly, down on one knee and all, but it just felt right last night, I couldn't wait any longer."

"You have a way with making me love you even more each time I feel like you can't get any better." He gazed into her eyes, knowing that if he didn't call Chris, he's be in trouble, so he grabbed his phone from behind Allison, shifting her slightly so he could lay down as he talked to Chris. Tom put the phone on speaker, and Allison laid next to him so they both could talk.

"Hello."

"Chris, Allison and I have some news."

"What? has she gone and changed her mind again?" Tom immediately looked at Allison, seeing she was hurt by that comment. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, before talking to Chris.

"God no. She's agreed to marry me. Now apologize, you're on speaker and Allison can hear you."

"Allison I'm so sorry, please I really didn't mean it. It's just something I say to joke with Tom." Allison didn't know what to say, so she got up and walked into the other room, Tom calling out behind her.

"Kitten please, I always yell at him for it. Chris I will talk to you later, I have to go sort this out with her."

"I'm sorry mate, I said too much didn't I."

"I'm afraid so." Tom got up, following Allison upstairs as she got ready to shower, pacing about as she stripped down out of her clothes.

"Chris didn't mean it, honest darling."

"Just leave it Tom."

"No, I won't. Talk to me, yell at me, tell me what I can do."

"You didn't do anything wrong Tom, you shouldn't have to do anything." Allison made her way into the bathroom, never raising her voice, but that seemed to piss Tom off even more.

"If I didn't do anything wrong then why the hell aren't you speaking with me!" Allison started the water, turning around to look at him for the first time since he came up.

"Tom, I don't want to say anything to hurt you, and I will because I'm hurt." He could see the tears in her eyes, and now all his anger was turned toward Chris.

"I don't know why he can't just think about what he's saying before he speaks sometimes." Allison walked over to Tom, her hands sliding down his chest as she looked up into his eyes.

"Don't be upset with Chris, we all say things we regret sometimes."

"I'm upset because he hurt you."

"Tom, I'm going to get hurt from time to time, I can handle it. If you want though, you can always make me feel better."

The next morning the car picked Tom and Allison up, taking him to work and taking her back to the apartment. Allison changed and headed over to see her trainer, putting in six hours before she headed back to the apartment. She showered and made some lunch, hoping Tom would be home soon, and soon her phone rang. Leaning back on the counter she looked at her phone, hoping it wasn't Tom telling her he was late, but when she saw the number, she panicked slightly, cringing as she answered.

"Hello."

"You never told him you lost your mother."

"Oh, hey Martin, how are you?"

"OH, just bloody great. You never told him, and today I mentioned it and I felt like an arsehole for saying anything not knowing he didn't know."

"Martin, I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you in that position, but I felt that in light of recent events, maybe I just needed to step off his radar." She could hear Martin taking in a deep breath, trying not to yell at her.

"What the hell recent events would have you thinking that?"

"Him sleeping with my best friend Cecilia and calling her by my name."

"That is all the more reason to tell him, that way he doesn't forget you've moved on. Jesus, no wonder he acting so off. When the fuck did that happen?"

"A month or so ago."

"And the last you spoke to him?"

"Before it happened, but damn it John, he never called me either." She heard the front door opening, leaning forward to see Tom walking in, smile on his lips, until he saw Allison standing there, sad look in her eyes.

"Jesus Allison, that more explains how he's been acting, like someone stole his teddy bear and ripped it apart. Look, you need to make this right, he's flying out to L.A. soon."

"What? how soon?"

"Two days, I suggest you tell him before he comes out there, he was crushed when he heard it from me. Now you have to call him, do you hear me?"

"I promise you, I'll call him right now." Tom walked in, his hands resting on the counter on either side of her, listening to Martin talking through the phone.

"Please do, he's hurt because you never told him."

"Martin, one more thing you should know."

"Alright."

"Tom and I are engaged as of this weekend."

"Congratulations on that, should I not say anything to Ben about that?" she knew by his tone he was beyond pissed now, and it really hurt her that she had hurt Ben to this point.

"I will tell him today too. I'm so sorry Martin, I feel just horrible about this."

"No, I feel horrible, I saw his face, I saw how this pained him. Just do the right thing and call him, for me."

"I promise." She hung up from Martin, looking up at Tom as he slid his hands around her.

"I take it I miss the important part of that conversation."

"Martin told Ben about my mom today."

"And he was upset that you hadn't told him."

"Yea, I guess I have to make this now." Tom pressed his lips to her forehead, knowing this was going to be hard for her, she still hated talking about her mother's death, but this is something she needed to do, she had to accept it in order to grieve, and telling Ben was one way to do so.


	14. Chapter 14

Allison had spent the last hour on the phone with Ben, mostly apologizing because she hadn't told him and crying. Tom sat right next to her, letting her curl into his side as she spoke softly into the phone. From time to time he could hear Ben yelling into the phone, and it took all of his strength not to take the phone from Allison and yell back at Ben, but he knew she wanted to try to handle this on her own.

"Damn it Allison, I've been busy working and I know you've been to, so I give you space, I try not to call. Then I find out you lost your mother, a women whom I've met and cared about, and you never called me. How am I supposed to handle that Hmm?"

"Ben, I know I fucked up, and I wish I could take it back, but I can't this is just something we have to deal with. Alright, I have to accept that she's gone and she's never going to see me in a wedding dress, or in a nursery with my baby. God Ben why is this all solely about you, can't you understand that I am falling apart on the inside, the only thing keeping me together right now is Tom. He's been here with me through this, damn he was there, he laid witness to her death while I wept in his arms. What did you want me to do, give you a ring while I was mourning. I've only just started to feel like myself again, so trust me when I say I know that I fucked up, but damn aren't I allowed to mourn before telling the whole world." Ben was silent on the other end of the line and Allison took in some deep breaths, trying to slow her tears.

"Sweetheart, you're right. I should allow you the time to grieve on your own. It just hurt me to think I wasn't important enough."

"You are important Ben, the only reason I didn't call, was because I know about you and Ceci." There was another minute of silence while Ben collected his thoughts.

"Oh, I suppose she told you then. I never meant for that to happen, but the drinks and the conversation, they just led me down the path of thinking about you and how happy we were. I just wanted to feel that one more time. I have tried to explain to Cecilia how horrific I feel about treating her like that, but she won't talk to me." Allison raised her voice as she started to speak, but soon it faded back down to her soft-spoken one.

"Jesus Ben. How I am I suppose to handle that huh? I mean you act as if everything is kosher with us, like you're feelings had changed and then to hear Ceci and Martin talk, that was never the case. That just gave me more guilt, because my feelings changed and yours didn't. So yea, I avoided it, but fuck I was dealing with enough. Don't worry about Ceci, she had it all figured out on her own, she doesn't blame you Ben, she was just as willing as you were."

"I've realized I only want you to be happy, and if it's not me who makes you happy, then I'm glad it's Tom. I'm sorry for yelling and upsetting you. Maybe you're right about us not being together, when we were, you would have never fought with me like that, but now I can understand what it's like on your side. Please, please forgive me, I want to wish you and Tom happiness, you two will no doubt make a splendid family."

"Thank you for saying that, and yes I'll forgive you, but you have to promise me you will not hold back from meeting someone. I want to see you happy too." Tom motioned for the phone and Allison handed it to him. Tom never raised his voice, but his tone was harsh, and it somehow managed to turn Allison on as he spoke to Ben.

"Ben, you are dear to me, but Allison is my world, and from now on I ask that you not speak that way to her again."

"I'm sorry Tom, I will make sure I'm more respectful of her and your relationship in the future. You both are very dear to me, I don't want to lose either of you." Tom spoke with Ben for a moment, then handing the phone back to Allison who said goodbye before hanging up from Ben. She turned at looked up at Tom, his jaw still flexing from his anger.

"Tom babe, you alright?" His eyes met hers and Allison could visibly see him relax. His index finger traced down her jaw turning it up so he could softly brush his lips against hers.

The next day Allison got up early and went into work to get ready to start filming one of the big fight scenes. Soon she was in her costume and she made her way out to set, running into Kellen. Kellen smiled seeing her, giving her a big hug, speaking to her in his best Chris Hemsworth voice.

"Amora, you look lovely. Are you ready to kick some ass?" Allison was totally in character as she spoke to him, evil smile on her lips.

"You have no idea." Joss came over talking to Kellen and Amora, telling them how the scene would work. Chris came over, but Allison avoided eye contact with him, his comment from the day before still stinging. Chris could see Allison avoiding him, and it broke his heart. He had told Elsa all about the comment and what happened, and his wife told him he had to make up with her. Before they started filming, Chris walked over to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"I am so sorry for what I said." Allison turned to look up into his eyes, placing a hand on his cheek as she spoke softly.

"Just remember this, Tom is my world Chris and there will not be anymore of me changing my mind." Her voice was soft and quiet, and Chris put his hand over hers as he looked back to her.

"I know and I will never say anything like that again."

"Please don't think that way about me either."

"Never, I promise." Allison hugged Chris tight, and he knew she forgave him for being such a jerk. They filmed for several hours and at the end of the day Allison was tired and sore. When she got home, she took a long shower before falling asleep in bed. Tom came home to find Allison sleeping and he thought maybe the excitement from the weekend had taken its toll on her, seeing that it was only eight when he got home. He stripped down before climbing into bed next to her, spooning behind her, his warmth washing over her. Allison stirred slightly, rolling over to see him, a sleepy smile on her lips.

"Hey babe."

"Hello kitten. Hard day at work."

"You could say that, how was your day?"

"It was good. Chris phoned me and told me you forgave him."

"Yea, I don't want to be mad at him."

"Me either."

"Kiss me goodnight Thomas." Tom pressed a soft kiss to her lips, she then nuzzled close. "I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty" Tom smiled as he loved to hear her recite Shakespeare.

"Allison, I would not wish any companion in the world but you. I love you kitten." He watched as her eyes closed and he closed his own, drifting off himself.

The next few days were similar, both working longs hours but sleeping in each others arms. As Friday started, it seemed to be setting itself up to be more like the days previous, until Allison looked at her schedule. The date stuck out to Allison, it was her mother's birthday. Allison took a deep breath, then she headed into work, stopping to pick up a few thing on her way in, one of those being a box of chocolates that her mother had loved so much. She sat down in hair and makeup, trying to keep it together as she sat there. Her mind was shifting through all the memories she had of her mom and she seemed to be in her own world to everyone around her. Once she was done, Allison headed out to set, and filming was just awful. She couldn't concentrate, and when she forgot her lines for the third time, Joss pulled her aside.

"Hey, are feel alright? You seem sort of out of it today."

"I'm so sorry, I just realized it's my mom's birthday, and I never forget birthdays. So when I realize that I had, I felt like I was forgetting her." Allison started to tear up, but she cleared her throat, hoping Joss wasn't pissed at her.

"Hey, no don't cry, I understand. Let's take a break, you see if you can't get yourself focused and we'll start again in an hour." Allison nodded as she headed out to her dressing room, not wanting to see anyone at the moment. Natalie could see something was upsetting Allison, so she checked on her ten minutes later. Allison revealed some things to Natalie, and once Natalie had heard about what was going on, she gave Allison a huge hug. They both talked for another ten minutes before heading back out to film some more, this time Allison was more focused and into the scene. By the end of the day, Allison was beyond exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than to be curled up next to Tom. She got home around eight and showered before climbing into bed. She tried to stay awake for Tom, but at nearly eleven she gave into the sleep.

Allison woke up hearing Tom moving around the room, and when she glanced at the clock it was nearly three in the morning. She wanted to roll over and yell at Tom, but she couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to do so. In the morning she felt Tom's arms around her, his lips touching her shoulder and she pulled away, getting out of bed pissed off. Tom felt her pull from him, and he opened his eyes, leaning up on his elbow as he glanced towards the clock.

"Kitten are you alright?"

"Work late last night?"

"Yea, I should have called. I didn't get in until just before three."

"It would have been nice to know." Allison stood in the doorway of the bathroom, her back to him as he spoke.

"Allison, I know you have a reason to be cross with me, let me make it up to you." Tom could see she was still upset by the look on her face as she turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"You can't Tom, you coming home late isn't the only thing that has me so upset."

"Then what is it darling?" Tom got up and walked over behind her, his arms turning her around to face him. In the soft glow from the clock, he could see the sadness in her eyes as he stood close. He ran his thumb over her cheeks, waiting on her to tell him what was bothering her. She was silent for a moment while she fought back a few tears. He felt her arms slide around him as she rested her forehead on his chest.

"Yesterday was my mom's birthday. And that morning all I could think was that I wouldn't be able to wish happy birthday anymore, and that I had forgotten about her because I forgot it was her birthday. Then I couldn't focus at work, forgetting my lines and just failing in general at work. Joss finally pulled me aside and after a break I was able to get back to work." Tom tilted her chin up to look at him before thumbing away a few tears. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to sit down in bed with him as she cried quietly.

"I'm so sorry kitten. If I had known I would have tried to get back early to you." Tom held onto her, wishing he could take that pain away from her, but she was working through her grief. Allison pulled away slowly, making her way into the bathroom speaking to him over her shoulder.

"Give me a minute alright?" Tom nodded and she offered him a soft smile before closing the door. It was taking her forever, and after a few minutes Tom knocked on the door softly, speaking through it.

"Allison darling are you alright?" When she heard him, she took a deep breath, standing up and opening the door to look at him, and for some reason Tom thought the worst. He thought for sure she had turned to drugs to forget her pain, after all now she is standing here smiling at him, like she was happy as sunshine. She started giggling for no reason, then she pulled him into a heated kiss, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Tom pulled away slowly, and without saying a word, Allison turned away from him, picking something up and turning around to show him. Tom looked to what was in her hands, and now everything made sense, the exhaustion, moodiness and crying. He couldn't contain himself , throwing his hands up as he laughed before grabbing Allison and twirling her off the ground as she clutched his neck.

"Oh god Allison. A baby, we're going to have a baby!" He put her down, loving the smile on her lips as she put her hand on his cheek.

"Tom, let's not say anything right now, I want to go to the doctor first. Let me call them now."

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"I'm thinking about six weeks, but that is another reason we should wait, the first trimester is when the worst is most likely to happen." Tom nodded in agreement, and as Allison picked up her phone to call her doctor, Tom got down on his knee, pressing a soft kiss to her stomach while she ran her fingers through his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Tom was now nervous about Allison going to work, and he insisted she tell Joss about her situation. She told Tom she would let Joss know the situation, and she got ready for work. Tom hated her going into work, afraid of her doing something too strenuous and getting hurt, but Allison assured him that she and the baby would be perfectly safe. She kissed him goodbye and went on her way, hoping to catch Joss alone. When Allison got to work, Joss and Ian, the cinematographer, were going over the plans for that day, and Allison walked over slowly, hating to interrupt.

"Joss, I'm sorry, but is there anyway you and I could talk, privately for moment."

"Um, sure Allison. Follow me." Joss and Allison made their way off set and over to Joss's office where they sat to talk. "Have a seat Allison, do you want some coffee?"

"No, Thank you."

"Alright, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to let you know that Friday I am going to be late coming in because I have a doctor's appointment. I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations. Does Tom know?"

"Of course, and he insisted I tell you. And he's banned me from falling." Joss laughed at Allison's little quip and he sat down at his desk while stirring his coffee.

"Allison if you want we can have your stunt double doing more."

"No, I mean I still want to do as much as I can. I also don't want everyone knowing right now, just you. If that's possible."

"Of course. I will tell our medical staff that one of our actresses is pregnant though, that way they can be prepared. How have you been feeling?"

"Just tired really, knock on wood I've never had any morning sickness."

"Good, well I want you to keep me informed if anything changes alright. I'll shuffle the schedule around a bit so that we can get most of your scenes done first, that way we don't have an Amora with a baby bump."

"Thank you so much Joss. I guess I will go on my way to wardrobe to get ready." Joss smiled as Allison left his office, calling Tom as she walked towards the wardrobe department. She told him everything that was said between her and Joss, and Tom felt relieved knowing the medical staff would be ready.

That day, and the rest of that week, went on as usual. Friday morning Tom woke up, and heard Allison in the bathroom, her first bout of morning sickness making itself known. Tom jumped up and made some toast, he had spent that whole week reading up on pregnancy in his spare time, so he knew the morning sickness meant her stomach was empty. He heard her in the shower, and he started making her some orange juice and scrambled eggs. Allison got out of the shower and got dressed for the day, and when she walked into the kitchen, she smiled as she saw Tom setting a plate down on the table for her.

"You are just amazing Mr. Hiddleston."

"You need to eat."

"Are you going to be like this for my whole pregnancy?"

"No, I'm going to be like this the rest of your life." Skyler looked up at him, a mist in her eyes as she reached for his hand. She smiled as she looked up at him, and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"I look forward to it Tom." He went to get ready to go the her appointment with her, and when he came out, he smiled at her sitting on the sofa, pregnancy book of his in her hands. "You been doing your research?"

"I want to know how to take care of you and our baby." She beamed as looked at him, loving the innocent look in his eyes. She got up, putting her shoes on, chuckling softly to herself. "What's so funny darling?"

"I was just thinking it's going to get interesting when I can't see my feet anymore." Tom and Allison both laughed, and soon they were on their way to the doctor's appointment. Once there, Tom seemed to be very nervous in the waiting room, but he was relieved to see that her doctor made sure of their privacy. They sat and Allison smirked at him as he shifted in his seat. Soon the nurse took Allison back to get her information and Tom wasn't sure why he couldn't go as well.

"Allison, can't I come back?"

"I'll be right back Tom, and if they put me in a room, the nurse will get you." Tom nodded as he sat back down, waiting on Allison. Within two minutes Allison was by his side again, holding his hand. They sat for half an hour, and Tom got increasingly nervous as the minutes ticked by. Within another ten minutes the nurse called them back to the office. As they sat in the doctor's office, Tom could finally feel Allison's nerves as she held his hand, her other hand resting on his arm as leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead as the doctor came in. The doctor shook their hands before he took a seat across the desk from them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ross Maud, and you must be Allison and Tom. Congratulations, it looks like a baby is in your future. Judging by your last cycle, it looks that you are approximately 7 weeks along and your due date is somewhere around April 10th. I have a prescription here for some prenatal vitamins that I'd like you to start taking right away as well as just generally eating healthy, although looking at your chart, it seems that you're already doing that right. Here is some general information, now do either of you have any questions for me?" Allison turned to Tom, smiling as she spoke to the doctor.

"I don't have any."

"How safe is she at work?"

"Well, I really don't think there is anything to worry about right now she and the baby are perfectly safe. The fetus/baby is being protected by the amniotic fluid surrounding it, and Allison will be fine just as long as she is taking care of herself. Obviously we'd be concerned if she fell down a flight of stairs or if she was in a car accident, something with a lot of trauma, but just normal everyday things are perfectly fine."

The next few days were long on set for both Tom and Allison she got home late on Wednesday, she was happy to see Tom waiting up on her. She set her purse done , sliding off her shoes before going to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as he kissed her temple.

"How much longer kitten?" Allison giggled, knowing that not being able to tell anyone, or everyone really, was killing him. She turned, straddling his lap as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Not much longer. Who do you think will have the best reaction?"

"Chris maybe. Or your brother."

"You don't think your mom will just be over the moon?"

"She will be, but Chris is going to go on and on about this. Can't we just tell them now?"

"Tom, I was hoping to wait until we were in the second trimester. Do you think you could wait just four more weeks?" Tom's expression changed ever so slightly as he brushed her hair back.

"Allison, you're not wanting to wait because we aren't married are you?"

"Oh Tom, god no. It's just that things are more likely to go wrong in the first trimester, and I would rather wait until some of those risk are gone."

"Allison kitten, what could go wrong now, you're nearly eight weeks along." Allison dropped her gaze, and Tom could see she hated talking about it.

"I could still lose the baby, as each week goes on, it gets less likely to happen, but that doesn't rule it out completely." Tom put his arms around her, pulling her close to chest, his chin resting on her head.

"Don't worry about it darling. I'm sure everything will be just fine."

The next morning Allison woke up alone in bed, but soon she heard Tom walking in the door. He put a tray down on the bedside table, smiling when he saw her eyes open.

"Good Morning darling, I made you some breakfast."

"You're going to spoil me Tom." Allison sat up, and put the tray on her lap, eating her breakfast as Tom started asking about cribs and diapers. Allison nearly choked on her juice when Tom asked if she was going to breast feed the baby, and he realized he may be getting a bit to far ahead. Tom watched as she took her vitamins, surprised by the size of them.

"Those vitamins are huge."

"I know, they're like horse pills."

"I'm shocked you don't choke on those."

"Me too. So what is your schedule for today?" Tom sat next to her on the bed, watching her as she stretched slightly.

"Well, Dana and I have a few scenes to film, then I will make my way over to your set to watch you for a while." Allison smiled, it was something he had started doing, coming by to watch her film if he was done early.

"Alright, but you can't get all jealous when I have to kiss Kellen today."

"As long as you don't enjoy it too much."

"Tom, you are the only man I enjoy kissing." Tom leaned over, his lips grazing her neck as he whispered in her ear.

"Don't you ever forget that."


	16. Chapter 16

Tom had been there every morning for a week with breakfast for Allison, but now her hormones had started going wild. She sat up when she heard him walking down the hallway and as he opened the door, he could see the annoyance on her face.

"Kitten, are you alright."

"Yes. I can take care of myself Tom." She got up and headed to the bathroom leaving Tom standing there tray in his hand as she started the shower. He put the tray down, going out to make himself a cup of coffee while she calmed down. Tom had read all about the mood swings her rapidly changing hormones could cause, but nothing prepared him for what was in store for him. Allison came out of the bathroom, tear rolling down her cheeks. She saw the tray waiting on her, a simple little note he had written.

_My love for you can do nothing but grow as it has since I first laid my eyes on you. Now that you've given me a chance to be a father, I will work endlessly to prove to you the infinite volume of that love. _

Allison ate her toast before taking her vitamins, then she made her way into the other room to find Tom, note in her hand. She didn't even bother getting dressed instead she slid his robe around her before she went to find him. He was sitting on the sofa his script in hand when he spotted her walking over to him. As she got close, Tom could see tears in her eyes and he put the script down. Allison slid into his lap, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he smiled at her.

"Are you going to be able to handle my little mood swings Tom? I'm sorry about this morning, breakfast was lovely as always."

"Kitten, I make no promises that I won't get upset, but I will do my best to be understanding." Allison looked at the note again before placing it on the end table.

"Tom, when did you fall in love with me?" Tom ran his finger along the edge of his robe, opening it up just slightly below her neck before his big blue eyes looked into hers.

"Allison, when I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful, and that maybe you'd agree to let me take you out. Then when I spoke to you, you seemed so calm and that was just alluring. When I found out you lived with Ben, this wonderful relationship I had created in my mind shattered, I thought I'd never be so lucky as to find another woman who equaled you. Then work started, little by little I could see you opening up to me and no matter how hard I tried, how much I tried not let you get to me, there was just no denying you. The night you came over for dinner, do you remember, you were terribly upset because there was such a distance between Ben and you. That night was magical, your laughter filling up the empty place I lived in, and I felt so complete having you there."

"You kissed me that night." His eyes danced as he smiled at her, nodding in agreement.

"It was an honest mistake, but not a mistake that I would ever regret. I knew that night I had to have you in my life, if you could not love me, I was alright with that, but I couldn't let you slip away. The night I knew I couldn't deny my love any longer, the night I knew I would do anything to prove to you that I could love you forever, was the night you came out to L.A. after Ben's indiscretions. That darling was the night I knew without any doubt that I was in love with you." Allison kissed his lips, then up his jaw and down his neck. Tom ran his hands up her thighs, not really sure if she had time to fool around that morning, but it would be alright if she was late to work. Then Allison pulled her lips away, her forehead against his shoulder as she started to cry. Tom had no idea what he did wrong, why she suddenly started crying, so he pulled her chin gently, wanting her to look at him.

"Kitten what's wrong?" It took her eyes a moment to meet his, and when they did it was only briefly.

"I was just thinking I better enjoy this now, because soon I'll have this huge belly in front of me, then I thought I better enjoy the sex now because once this baby starts showing I'm sure you won't want to have sex with me anymore." Allison wiped the tears from her cheeks as she looked at his chest. Tom chuckled as he pushed her hair back, thinking it was adorable how her mind thought.

"Oh Kitten, don't you ever worry about that. I will still find you sexy." Tom cupped her cheek as he kissed her softly, his other hand slowly untying the robe that was wrapped around her. Allison pulled her lips away, moving them to his neck where she whispered against his flesh.

"You're lucky I have some free time this morning." Tom didn't waste any time, one arm holding her waist as his other hand pushed his pants down out of the way. He lined up with Allison's slick core. He pulled her down onto his rigid length while his lips tasted her skin. Allison started moving her hips and thighs, rotating them as she slid up and down him. Tom's hands slid under the robe, slowly exploring her skin. He had gotten to know every inch of her body over the past few months, and now he started to look for any signs of it changing, desperate for proof that they were in fact going to have a child in their lives. Soon he found himself deep inside her, her name rolling of his tongue as she changed her movements. His eyes met hers, admiring the way she bit her lip as she kept her body moving. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pressed a kiss to his lips. Allison rested her forehead against his, moving her body a frenzied rate. Tom smiled as he dropped a hand down, strumming on her clitoris to push her along. He watched as her eyes closed, a small whimper leaving her throat as she neared climax. She started speaking softly, pleading for him to fill her up, wanting to feel his release with hers. Her eyes opened for a moment, and she could tell by they way his jaw was set that he was nearing his own release. She clamped down around his length, her head dropping back as she moaned his name. Her body slowed only briefly as she rode out the waves of her orgasm, then she went back to her own fast paced rhythm. She felt Tom's hands glide up her back, pulling on her shoulders as he groaned out between his teeth. She could feel his warmth spread throughout her core and she slowed again to draw out his pleasure.

Their day at work was uneventful, and Tom had made his way to watch Allison as she and Natalie filmed a scene. He watched from a distance as Allison laughed easily with Natalie, and it reminded him of Allison and Ceci together. He remembered Ceci was moving to L.A. in the next week, and he thought he would get her a gift not only to welcome her to L.A. but also to thank her for being so supportive to Allison. After nearly an hour watching Allison, Tom heard them say they were done for the day. Joss caught sight of Tom, coming over to talk while people started getting ready to leave. Joss gave Tom a warm hug, whispering his congratulations to Tom. As they pulled back from each other, there was no denying the excitement in Tom's smile. Natalie came over, hugging Tom as she noticed the smile on his lips.

"Can't wait to be a married man can you?"

"No, I can't wait at all, but I will for her."

"Allison is so sweet, and grounded. I like her, and I like seeing how happy she makes you." Tom could see Allison walking over, and he nodded at he spoke to Natalie.

"She has made me the happiest man in the world." Allison got to his side, and Tom hugged her close, his hand ultimately ending up resting on her stomach. He never had to say a word, Natalie could tell by the smile on his face and how he acted. She looked to Allison and raised her brows, waiting to see if Allison would say anything, but instead Allison took Tom's hand in her own as she looked up at him.

"Well, it was good day, I hate to cut and run, but I'm exhausted. I will see you lovely people bright and early tomorrow." Allison and Tom made their way out to her car, and she was shocked by the camera flashes that started as she and Tom walked. She looked over and could see a few guys snapping photo's from outside the gate so she lowered her head and quickened her step. Once they were in the car, she took another exit out of the lot and headed back to the apartment, telling herself the photographers must have seen Tom going into the set so the waited for him to come out. She prayed that she and Tom weren't spotted leaving the doctor's office, not wanting that news to be out just yet. Once they got back to the apartment, Tom could see Allison rubbing her sides slightly.

"Kitten are you alright?"

"Yea, I've just been getting these pains, like cramping almost. I called the doctor's office today and they told me to stop by in the morning. The doctor told me not to worry, it's more than likely just my uterus just stretching, but just to put me at ease, he's going to take a blood sample tomorrow morning, then again on Wednesday to made sure my hCG hormones are rising." Tom put his arms around her, holding her close, his lips against her temple.

"I'm sure he's right. It is probably perfectly normal. Let's get some rest darling."


	17. Chapter 17

Tom woke up early the next morning, surprised to see Allison was already up. She walked into the bedroom, tray of breakfast in her hands for Tom. He sat up, smile on his lips as Allison sat the tray down next to Tom. She pressed a kiss to his lips, before he started eating.

"So, are you going to the doctor's office with me today?"

"Of course darling." She started getting dressed, but Tom could see she was nervous. He pushed the tray aside and got up to stand by Allison. "Kitten, I'm sure the doctor is right. We will find out soon enough." She turned and slid her arms around his waist, looking up at him before pressing another kiss to his lips.

"I just don't want to go alone, and I'm scared." She started crying and Tom knew now was the time for him to be the strong one, for her.

"It's alright to be scared, but don't worry about being alone, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Allison nodded against his chest, holding him for a moment longer before she let him go to finish getting ready. Tom watched as she dressed before she sat down to steal some of his breakfast. Soon they both got in the car, driving on their way the doctor's office. Once they were in the waiting room, a nurse came and took Allison back to take a blood sample. When Allison came back out, she held Tom's hand tight, trying to keep calm. A few moments later, another nurse came out, asking Allison to follow her back to another room.

"Can Tom come back too."

"Of course." They both walked back, and the nurse showed them to the sonographer's room. Tom could see Allison trying to breath deeply to keep calm. The sonographer turned to Allison, smiling at her and Tom.

"Hi, I'm May, and we are going to do a little ultrasound. You're only nine weeks, so I'm going to need you to removed everything from the waist down, here's a blanket to put over you and I'll be back in a moment." Allison got ready, and soon she was sitting there waiting, Tom holding her hand. After a few minutes the sonographer came back in and started the ultrasound. The Dr. Maud came in, watching the ultrasound.

"I know we didn't say anything about an ultrasound, but after seeing your hCG levels, I thought it was a good idea." May smiled as she printed out pictures and took measurements before she tried to put Allison at ease.

"If you look here, you will see this white little peanut shape, that is a baby, and this other peanut, well that's a baby too. You two are having twins, so it's a safe bet those cramps are your uterus stretching to accommodate two little ones." Allison gripped Tom's hand tight. Tom leaned close to her, his lips on her temple as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. He whispered in her ear as he watched the images on the screen, the first glimpse of his future with Allison.

"Those are our babies, darling we're having two little ones." Allison turned and pressed a kiss to Tom's lips, happy to see him so excited. After a few minutes the sonographer handed Allison a few of the sonogram pictures before she left so Allison could get redressed. Soon Tom and Allison were on their way to the studio, and she would glance at Tom from time to time, loving the way he was looking at the sonogram pictures, giddy smile on is face. He reached over and took Mia's hand and brought it to his lips. Allison pulled into the studio and parked the car, waiting for Tom to look at her.

"Tom, just give me a few days, then you can go and shout it from the rooftops. Is that alright?" He never said a word, instead he leaned over and kissed her deeply, hands on either side of her cheeks. He looked deep into her eyes, smiling widely before he leaned down and spoke to her stomach.

"You two don't give your mother any trouble today." Allison giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I hope that works, I have a lot to get done. I have to get going, so give me a kiss please sir." Tom got out of the car, walking over to open Allison's door for her. Before she slid out of the car, she slid some of her favorite lip balm across her lips. Tom wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply again. As Allison pulled away, she could see a few camera lenses watching them and she looked up at Tom, but she didn't say anything to him, not wanting to ruin his happiness. They both went onto to work, and as Tom went home that evening, he was looking forward to relax with Allison. He unlocked the door, but as he opened it, he could hear Allison talking to someone, a man. He went in and looked around, she wasn't in the living room, so he made his way down the hallway, finding her laying in bed, laptop on her lap. She smiled when she saw Tom.

"Come here, look at how big Ally is." Tom let go of a breath and he came over, climbing into bed next to Allison. She handed Tom the sonogram picture, looking up at him with a questioning look. Tom simply nodded as he started talking to the little girl.

"Hi there princess, do you remember me? How would you like to be a big cousin?" Damian's eyes got wide and soon he turned and called for Faith, she was soon over his shoulder looking at the screen. Tom picked up the picture, showing it to the camera. Faith squealed and Damian just smiled. Allison leaned her head on Tom, smiling as she spoke.

"We're having twins." Damian and Faith both laughed as they heard the happy news. Damian could tell Tom was elated, and that his sister was too.

"When can I expect to meet my nieces or nephews?"

"My due date is April 10th, but they'll more than likely be early." Damian smiled, and Allison told him that they hadn't told anyone else yet. They all spoke for a few minutes, and Damian felt a bit relieved to hear that Tom was so involved. After a while they hung up and Allison smiled at Tom.

"Should we wait to call your mom and sisters, it's pretty late in London."

"Yes, I'm only working tomorrow evening, so I have the morning off, you have the day off right kitten?"

"I do indeed."

"We could tell Chris."

"Don't you want to tell you family first?"

"I guess you're right." He looked over the picture again, tears in his eyes as he spoke to Allison. "You know, I'm not a love at first sight type of man, but when I saw the image of our two little ones, I knew I loved them." Allison looked over the picture with him, curling into his side.

"I did too."

Allison and Tom phone his mom the next morning, and she was just so happy, telling Tom she couldn't wait to meet Allison. His sisters were happy too, wanting to meet the woman whom their brother had fallen so in love with. They spoke for a short while and when Tom hung up he smiled at Allison, looking forward to when they had a family.

"Tom, I have an idea, let's rent out a restaurant, have a big dinner party and tell everyone then we're having twins."

"That sounds like a perfect plan kitten." They started planning, Tom making a list of people to invite and Allison started calling and making reservations. Tom got ready to go into work a few hours later, and Allison kept busy with their plan. When he got home that night, Tom was surprised to see Allison on the sleeping on the sofa, a few papers spread out on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to bed, admiring how calm she looked.

The week was full of ups and downs for Allison, happy that they were having twins then terrified that they were having twins. Their dinner was with friends was set up for Saturday evening, but the night before Tom had a surprise for Allison. He had watched her film a few scenes, waiting for her to be finished so that he could take her out. He could see how well she and Chris looked on set together, and saw a side of Allison he hadn't seen as often, her serious work side. Sure he had seen her rehearse lines at home, but this was her intensely focused and deep into her Amora mind-set. Her poster changed, her voice seemed different and even her mannerisms were unique. He was so entertained he had no clue he had been watching for three hours when Allison was finally done for day. She went and changed, coming back out to find Chris and Tom chatting and laughing. She joined them for a moment, and soon Tom was leading her to the car. Tom had programmed the directions into the car, and he asked Allison to follow them to a surprise. Soon the car was at its destination, and Allison was speechless. Tom walked over and helped her from the car, offering her his arm as he led her up to a large beautiful house in the hills.

"Tom, what is this?"

"Just something I'd thought I'd show you. Shall we?" They went into the large home, Allison falling in love with the house through each room they went. They looked through the upstairs rooms before Tom showed her the first floor, and the last room he showed her was one of the rooms that sold her, a private library.

"Tom it's just beautiful, but why are showing me this?"

"If you love it, it's ours." She looked at him confused, not really sure if he had already bought it or would buy it. "Kitten, I want us to have our family home, and when I saw this one, I knew you would love it. So if you tell me you can see us raising our children here, part-time, I will sign the papers right now."

"I'm not going to ask you to buy a house Tom, that's a big step, and This place has to be well over a million." Tom cupped her cheek as he looked deep into her emerald eyes. She could see every once of love he had for her and the two children she was carrying in his crystal blues.

"I want to. And I will feel safer with you and our children here. It's gated with a state of the art security system, it would put my mind at ease." He watched her for a moment, the expression on her face shifting to pure adoration as she nodded slightly.

"I love it, it's perfect." Tom pressed his lips to hers before he started to waltz with her around the grand foyer. He could see tears in her eyes, and he wasn't sure if it was from hormones or not, so he stopped twirling her around the room to ask if she was alright.

"How did I ever go lucky to find you. Just when I think I've seen all your surprises, when I think I couldn't possibly fall in love with you anymore, you do something that just blows me away. You are the most loving, romantic, handsome man I've ever had the pleasure to be with, and I just don't know how I deserve someone like you. You could have anyone, literally anyone in this world, and you chose me. I could never give you enough to show you how much I love you."

"You're wrong, you've given me something that is the most precious gift anyone could ever receive. You're giving me two beautiful children, and they will no doubt be beautiful if they look like their mother. I am the lucky one here, and darling, you chose me."


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday evening was quickly approaching, and Tom and Allison were getting excited. Allison had gotten everything ready for that evening, and Tom was surprised by how she had planned everything. Allison watched as Tom sat down, planning how their home would be decorated. He wanted to plan the nursery so badly, but Allison asked him to wait until they knew the gender of the babies. Allison went to get dressed, but soon Tom heard her calling his name.

"Tom! Come here!" he jumped up, afraid something was wrong as he headed down to the bedroom. Allison was standing in the bathroom in just her bra and panties looking at herself in the mirror.

"Are you alright?" Allison turned so he could see her profile and she cried a little. He could see it now, the slight beginning of a baby bump. Tom walked over, getting down on one knee to press two kisses to her little tummy. He looked up at her, his hands sliding around her waist. Tom stood up, wanting a picture,so she slid on a robe. Allison told him it was something they would do every week to document the growth of the babies from the outside. It took Allison a while to find an outfit to accommodate her stretched abdomen, and Tom couldn't be happier watching her.

They went over to Chris and Elsa's before dinner, talking to them about the house and little renovations that Tom wanted to do. Allison watched close, making sure Tom didn't ruin any of the surprise. After an hour Chris and Elsa followed Tom and Allison to the restaurant, and Elsa kept telling Chris that Tom and Allison were getting married. Chris disagreed, thinking maybe it had something to do with a wedding, but not that evening. As they all arrived, Chris was surprised by the amount of people who were there, including most of the Thor cast. Tom and Allison were both laughing and joking with everyone, casting out rumors of a surprise wedding. They waited until everyone had arrived, but Allison was sure there was still someone missing. Jared, Shannon and Ceci were there as well as Brie and Hannah. Allison looked around, but Ben was no where in sight. She looked at Tom, and it was like he could read her mind as he leaned over close to her.

"He's here, he's just sitting where you can't see him."

"I'd just hate for him to find out from anyone else." Tom nodded before he kissed her temple. Amanda and Martin were in London, so Allison got Amanda on video chat on her phone, knowing Tom was ready to start. Everyone had started to eat, quieting down the group naturally, so Tom took advantage of the moment. He stood up, asking everyone for their attention as he beamed.

"Thank you all for coming, Allison and I would like to say that it means the world that we are as lucky as we are to have each of you in our lives. Most of you may know we've recently gotten engaged and we've even purchased a home this past week, but there is something else we had hoped to share with all of you." Tom paused for dramatic effect, and someone called out to just get the wedding started already. Tom smiled as he nodded, look on his face like it sounded like a good idea. Soon he held a hand out for Allison, who stood next to him in her billowy blouse as he spoke again. "You know that is a good idea, we should just get married here, but that isn't why we asked you all here." Tom wrapped one arm around her waist while his other hand rested on her stomach, and some of the women started smiling and crying, figuring it out. Allison smiled up at Tom then to her phone quickly to see Amanda and Martin with shocked looks on their face. Allison looked around the room as Tom broke the news to everyone.  
"Allison and I are expecting twins this coming April."

The crowd erupted in laughter, smiles and a few shouts of happiness. Ceci, who was seated next to Allison jumped up, hugging her dear friend close as she cried joyfully.

"OH MY GOD! Two babies! I'm going to spoil those two little ones, Congratulations, I wish your mom were here for this."

"Me too, but she's watching, I know it."

Chris was the first one to approach Tom, hugging his adopted brother then Allison as he spoke to both of them.

"Congratulations to both of you, now I know why Tom was in such a hurry to buy the house. Anything you two need, you just give us a call."

There were more hugs and a few bottle of wine made their way out to everyone. Soon Allison heard Jared's voice in her ear.

"You two are going to made some gorgeous kids, and you'll be amazing parents." Allison turned to hug Jared close and when she pulled away he spoke up so everyone could hear. "I think we need to see if you're showing?" Allison smiled as everyone agreed, wanting to see if she had started to show, so she stood up, pulling her top up so that everyone could see the slight bump she was sporting.

"There you go, you can see for only being ten weeks, I'm showing. " Tom smiled as he watched her, a new glow to her skin as she pulled her shirt back down, sitting again next to him. The night went on, and soon Hannah was sitting in Ceci's seat while Ceci was off talking to Brie.

"I'm happy you kept an open mind." Allison nodded at Hannah, smiling as she spoke to her.

"Hannah, I had full intentions to make a change in my life, and Tom was that change."

"I seen Ben here, he looks happy with his date."

"He brought a date, good, I'm glad. I honestly haven't seen him, I think he's avoiding me."

"That or he's just really into his date." Allison was upset, not because Ben had moved on. No that made her happy, but to be blatantly disrespectful of her and Tom like that. Really it didn't matter to her, but the fact was Hannah who was so innocent had seen it. Hannah could see Allison's expression change, so she changed the subject, wanting Allison to be happy.

"So when are you due with the babies?" Allison smiled widely as she ran a hand over her bump, as if she was letting them know she was waiting for them.

"They are due April tenth, but twins usually come early so I'm hoping the last week of March, when my dad's birthday was." Hannah smiled at Allison as she spoke excitedly.

"My birthday is March 28th, so maybe they will be born on my birthday! Oh I can't wait. What do you want, boys or girls or one of each?"

"I don't care really, I'm happy with two boys or girls or one of each. I'm just so ready to meet them, it's crazy. I have never been this excited for anything, or anxious or nervous either."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Because what if I'm not good. I know that it's normal for women to feel like that during their first pregnancy from the hormones, but not matter how many books you read, you still feel like you're going to screw up. I'm scared as hell that I'm going to be a bad mom." Allison then smiled as she looked down at her tummy, hand still lingering on it. "But, I have Tom and he's what keeps me strong and level. As long as he's by side, we can conquer anything, including twins." Allison giggled slightly as Hannah tilted her head.

"So I was right before."

"Yes, you were right, is that what you want to hear?"

"Yep, now I'm happy." Allison and Hannah talked for a few minutes, Allison finding out Hannah had a huge crush on the boy who played young Loki. Allison found it strangely appropriate, but she knew this was just a young crush.

A bit later, Allison was walking around talking to everyone, promising she and Tom would host a party at their home as soon as they were moved in and settled. She knew there was work to be done before they moved in, but she hoped it wouldn't be too long, not wanting to be moving with a big belly out there in front of her. Finally she saw Ben as he was standing there talking to Tom, both men smiling and looking like the close friends they always were. There was a familiar face with Ben, but who was she? Then it hit Allison, Kimberly, the co-worker of Ben's that Allison had seen him with before. She stood back and watched for a moment until Elsa came over to hug her, telling her that she and Chris were leaving. Allison then turned, giving Chris a huge hug before smiling at both of them.

"Thank you two so much for coming."

"We wouldn't miss it. Like Chris told, you two call us if you need anything, and you know I've been through it, so if you ever need a mother's advise, I'm here."

"Thank you, and I will."

As Elsa and Chris walked away, she could see Tom was no longer talking to Ben. She turned to see if she could catch him, but he was nowhere in sight. Allison walked over to Tom, rubbing her tummy slightly to try to ease the little bit of pain she was feeling. Tom could see she was getting uncomfortable, so he started letting people know he was going to take Allison home. By that point in the evening, everyone was preparing to go home themselves, so Tom and Allison didn't feel too bad about rushing home. Tom knew it was risky, but he didn't care, he drove Allison home that night so that she could relax.

Once at home, Allison changed into a tank top and a pair baggy sleep shorts, not wanting anything to tight on her tummy. She then joined Tom in bed, talking to keep her mind off of the growing pains.

"So, did you see Kat and Kellen tonight? They looked so cute."

"I did. They do look quite happy with one another. Cecilia and Shannon looked rather happy as well."

"I know, I got on her tonight though, telling her all their quote making up for lost time is going to get them in the same boat as us, expecting."

"You don't think they're ready to be parents?"

"It's not that, but I just don't know how she'd handle it once he's back on tour. Right now she's alright because he's home, but once he goes back out on the road she is going to go down that same road she was on before, feeling neglected and lonely. Add pregnancy hormones in with that and it's like a Molotov cocktail."

"You seem to be doing pretty well, how have you been feeling darling?"

"Exhausted. I think the light snack before bed as well as the toast when I get up has been the trick to beating my morning sickness, so that has helped some, but I just feel so tired all the time, like I'm running on fumes."

"When do we go back to the doctor darling?"

"Next Friday, I have a 7:30 appointment."

"That's early for a doctor isn't it?"

"Remember I have a doctor who caters to people with crazy schedules like ours dear." Tom pulled her close to him, his hand resting on her tummy as he tried to imagine what it's going to feel like when they started to kick and move around. Tom pressed a kiss to her temple as she slowly drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Friday morning came, and true to form, Tom was up early to make sure Allison had a nice breakfast waiting on her. Allison got up, taking a long shower before she got dressed in a pair of Tom's sweatpants and an old baggy t-shirt. She walked out to find Tom in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee as he looked at her.

"You're wearing that?"

"Yes dear, I can't wear my jeans anymore, these babies won't stop growing. I can't believe I'm not even three months along and I'm going to have to buy some maternity clothes." Tom looked at her as she sat down to eat, taking her vitamins as she stretched in the chair.

"Darling is there anything I could do to help you be more comfortable?" Allison took his hand, putting it on her tummy as she smiled.

"Short of carrying one of these two, you are doing every thing already. We love you." Tom beamed hearing her say we, driving home they were on the verge of being a family. He stood up, kissing her before he went to get ready to go with her to her obgyn's office. When he got out of the shower, he was surprised to see her in the bedroom, having changed into her yoga pants and a comfy t-shirt that accommodated her tummy.

"Kitten, you didn't have to change, I really didn't mean anything by it."

"Tom hush, I looked ridiculous. But I am going to have to go shopping this week." Tom pressed a kiss to her lips before they finished getting ready.

After they were ready they drove to the doctor's office for a routine check-up. They parked and Allison watched for any cameras, but she didn't see any so she got out of the car, her and Tom heading inside. Once they were inside they were taken back to an exam room right away and soon the nurse came in to check on Allison. She then smiled as she pulled out a doppler device.

"And now we should be able to listen to your two little ones." The nurse then used the device on Allison's tummy, locating one of the heartbeats right away. Tom chuckled as he leaned to Allison, loving the way the tears fell from her eyes. Allison turned and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling as she pulled away. They nursed moved the doppler around, taking a moment to find the second baby. Once Tom heard the second heartbeat, he shed a few joyous tears as he spoke quietly to Allison.

"That is the most beautiful sound I've heard since you agreed to be my wife." A few happy tears fell down her cheeks as Tom pressed a kiss to her temple. The nurse commented that both heartbeats were strong, and after a moment the doctor came in telling them that everything looked good, but he changed her vitamins to something that is more suited for a woman carrying twins. Soon she and Tom left to make their way to the studio, parting ways once they got there. As Allison made her way to set, Natalie smiled at her, coming over to talk to Allison while she was in wardrobe.

"How you felling today?"

"Amazing, we got to hear their heartbeats today."

"Oh that is one of the best things, I'm sure Tom was just ecstatic."

"You have no clue, he is just so adorable and I can't help but love him even more." Natalie nodded as she giggled, knowing how passionate Tom could be.

"I'm sure he gets super excited about it. He is going to make a great dad." Natalie and Allison got to work, putting in nearly 12 hours that day. The rest of that week went on the same, long hours as they tried to get everything done.

A week later and it had been two weeks since the dinner party, and Allison had yet to hear from Ben. Tom had told her everything he and Ben had said to one another that night, and he felt Ben was honestly happy for them, but Allison just felt so jilted. Maybe this was his way of showing her how much she hurt him by not telling him about her mom. The apartment was pretty bare, Tom had been working on moving their things into the house now that he had the interior painted. Today was going to be the last morning they woke up in the small apartment and it was almost bittersweet to both of them, considering this was more than likely where their children were conceived. Allison had gotten up to Tom in the kitchen pouring her a glass of orange juice, before she went into shoot for the last day.

She was really starting to show, and Joss was getting a little creative when it came to filming her. She only had two more scenes to film and her scene with Tom was one of them. Tom told her he would meet her at the studio as they ate, him wanting to be there as the last of their things were moved over to the house. Before Allison left, she kissed him deeply, making him promise not to be late, then she went onto work, happy she was nearly done with the ten pounds of hair and at the studio, she sat in hair and make-up for nearly two hours as got her into Amora look. Chris soon was standing behind her, leaning against the wall as he watched her.

"You know you're biting into my time to get ready." She smiled at Chris in the mirror, knowing he was joking by the amused look he had.

"Chris, you can come sit and get ready, but you still can't start shooting until I'm ready. So sit down and shut up." He came over and leaned against the counter off to her side, smiling at her.

"Tom is just on cloud nine isn't he?"

"You have no idea."

"We are so happy for you two. Elsa can't wait to find out what you're having, and I happen to know it's killing Tom not knowing." Allison nodded, knowing Tom had been talking a lot to Chris about it, doing as much research as he could to prepare him.

"He is so intent on getting the nursery done, it's killing him that I won't let him yet."

"I know, he's told me. I keep telling him that he needs to slow down and enjoy these moments, but you know how he is." Allison smiled at Chris, loving that he was there for Tom.

"So we should be all moved in tonight, this weekend you and your family should come have dinner with us."

"We will, Elsa is dying to see this house, and if there is something she likes, I guess I'll be having renovations done to ours."

"Prepare your wallet then Mr. Hemsworth, I sent her a picture of our kitchen and she has already expressed her jealousy of it." Chris shook his head as he laughed, muttering damn under his breath.

"You two together are going to be the death of Tom and I. Always planning and scheming."

"Whoa whoa, I haven't schemed in a long time, Elsa is doing that on her own."

"What about this little idea for us all go to Vegas after your two are born?" Allison threw her head back laughing, this time she was the muttering damn under her breath.

"Alright you got me there, but it was joint effort, I didn't come up with that on my own."

Soon Allison and Tom were on set with Amelia filming, Tom making his way in while they were working. He went right in to get ready, donning his leather suit before sitting down in the makeup chair. Allison got to take a break while Tom was still getting ready, so she came in, sitting next to him as she ate some strawberries and peaches. Tom watched her as he was getting ready, but part of his alter ego was pushing through.

"Would you be a lamb and share some of that with me?" Allison hid behind a coy smile as she stood close to him, offering him a bite as his eyes penetrated her weak defenses. He knew what seeing him in costume did to her, and now that she was his, he planned on using this to his advantage. Allison took another bite, slowly pulling the fork from between her lips as she looked at him. She then offered him another bite, instantly turned on by the way he ran his tongue over his lips. This went on for several minutes, and by the time Amy had Tom's hair done, she was turned on by what was going on between Tom and Allison. Tom led Allison out to set, and soon they started filming their only scene together. The scene was set, now it was one of the last scenes in the film, and the first Loki is shown in the movie. Amora had learned of his plan to use her sister to get to Thor, but she put an end to it, proving to Loki he picked the weaker of the two sisters. Now as Amora sat in her own large home in Asgard, she is visited by him, but he's disguised as a guard of hers.

**Two guards entered, turning to Amora, letting her know that the her home was safe and she was free to go on about her personal business. She walked over to both guards, standing in front of one as she asked the other to leave. She looked deep into his eyes, smiling as the door closed. He spoke first, breaking the silence between them.  
**

**"Is there something you require of me?"**

**"Yes, drop the disguise and face me."**

**"I do not understand what you mean."**

**"Oh don't you now? See the problem with conjuring illusions is that when you try to use them against even a novice with magic, it's easy to spot. And I Loki, am no novice." This shimmer takes over the guard, and we are left with Loki standing there, in his full amour. **

**"Why did you stop her?"**

**"You made the wrong decision. Lorelei was far to weak, but you thought her attraction to your brother was enough to serve you well. The problem is, that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't capture him fully, and therefore, you would have never gotten what you desired."**

**"He is not my brother, and you're the better choice? Why?" Loki spat out his words in anger as they moved around the room, Loki soon taking a seat on a large gilded chair as Amora spoke to him.  
**

**"I am far better at obtaining and capturing the attention of those I want. That you should remember from our youth, I also know why she could never entrap Thor, she was blind not to see it."**

**"Jane Foster."**

**"Yes, he has quite the soft spot for her. It doesn't even bother him that her entire lifetime would span just one moment in his. No, he has fallen in love with a fragile little being, and she is what kept Lorelei's spell from taking hold of him."**

**"And you could eliminate Jane Foster and capture his attentions, but for what means? What is it that you would seek from me?"**

**"At the moment Loki, there is nothing I desire, but it would be a debt you would owe me." Amora was now in front of Loki, lowering herself down to one knee as she looked up at him. "And you sir could then take you rightful place, on the throne of Asgard, or Jotenhiem, where ever you prefer. Or you could take both, one in your birthright, the other given upon you. And Loki, why is it so hard for you to see, no matter how much you felt like you did not belong, Thor always put you first, his brother. You only saw him as the one Odin loved more, but you were the one he loved more. If he had to choose, he'd save you over his father any day, but you were to busy with your self loathing to see that." Loki grabs Amora by the neck, raising her to her feet as he stands up.  
**

**"You think your privilege to know my feelings? Do you think you understand what it was like to live in his shadow? You know nothing of how I feel or who I am." Amora places a hand on his cheek, and his skin starts to turn blue. He let go of her throat as he grabs her wrist, looking at her hand, wondering how she effected him so.**

**"I can so many things with my magic now, but I had no one there to teach me, I had to learn on my own. I could show you so many things, and I know I can give you what Lorelei never could, Thor."**


	20. Chapter 20

Allison was finally done filming on Thor, and now she and Tom made their way to their new home. Allison nearly got lost, but luckily Tom saw the mistake before she even made it, making sure she turned down the right road. As they rode, Tom kept asking about names and nursery colors leaving Allison giggling most of the way.

"Thomas Hiddleston, I promise you now that I'm done working for a while, the only two things in this world I will worry about are our children and you. I will make a list of names I like and you could do the same, then we'll put them together and compare." Tom watched her as she pulled into their driveway, asking her to stay in the car a moment. Tom got out of the car, going to unlock and open the door before he walked back over and helped Allison from the car. She slid her arm around his as he led her up the door and he then stopped her. Allison just looked at Tom, knowing what he was up to as he ran his hands down her arms.

"Tom, you don't have to do this, we're not newly weds." He smiled as he scooped her up in arms, loving the way she laughed and clung onto his neck. He carried her over the threshold and into the living room where he sat her down on one of the new sofa's he had purchased. She didn't let go of his neck, instead she pulled him down to her kissing his lips as she slowly pulled her arms away. Once Tom pulled away from her he stood up to go shut the door and Allison stood up, walking around the house. She had not seen it finished and now she wondered from room to room looking over the blend of her and Tom's styles fitting together perfectly. Tom came to find her looking over the photographs he had hung up in a large sitting room, and he slid his arms around her as he looked over her shoulder. There hanging were all her photos, new ones of them together and many of his family. Allison turned to kiss him over her shoulder and he beamed as he pulled his lips away.

"Do you like it?"

"No. I love it, thank you curly. I also love that we still have room to add pictures of our little ones."

"It was my pleasure kitten. I cannot wait to for them to be here." He pressed a kiss to her cheek as he thought about their future, his hands lightly running over her growing bump.

"Tom." Allison laid her head back on his shoulder, her hands resting over his.

"Yes darling."

"Would you think I was crazy if I said I wanted the babies to be born in London?" Tom pulled her away, turning her around to look her in the eye. She could see a joyous look in his eyes as they danced, radiant smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't think it was crazy at all, I would love that, but are you sure?"

"Obviously it would be depending on your schedule, and yes, I am. My brother will understand, and I think your mom would like that, I know my mom would have wanted to be close when they're born."

"Allison darling, she would love that, but I would hate to have you traveling while your pregnant."

"It's perfectly safe as long as I'm not ready to pop." Allison pulled away, making her way over to turn some John Legend on as Tom sat down on the sofa. Allison made Tom a glass of Jameson before she sat down next to him on the sofa. He took a long sip of his drink before he sat the glass down on the end table. He wrapped his arms around Allison as she curled into him, her leg draped over his. Allison looked up at Tom, wicked smiled on her lips as she ran her finger down his jaw so that he would turn to her. He watched as she ran her tongue over her lip before she bit it softly. Tom leaned down to kiss her, her deep heated kiss eliciting a rumble from his chest. His hand found her neck as she tasted the whiskey on his tongue. Allison urged Tom over her, pulling at his shirt gently while she leaned back onto the sofa.

Tom shifted over her, but he was careful to keep his weight off of her. His hands slowly pulled her shirt up her body, his lips leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He could feel her fingers in his hair, hoping he's move faster, but he kept his pace, teasing her lovingly. Tom slid his arms under her, supporting her so that he could finish pulling her shirt off. His long fingers slid her bra straps down off her shoulders, his lips tending the flesh of her breast as his fingers went to work messaging. He eyes watched up her body, seeing her eyes on him. He smiled up at her, moving now so that he was eye to eye with her as she spoke.

"I guess now we have to start christening this house, and we have a lot of rooms to cover." Tom laughed at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear before his lips grazed her neck.

"Then we should get started."

* * *

This chapter was edited to comply...unedited version available here /works/1251658/chapters/2966275...Thank you


	21. Chapter 21

Two weeks had gone by in their new home and it still felt so surreal to Tom. Allison felt that way at times too, but most of the time she was too busy to think about it. She had another check up this afternoon, and when she wore anything close-fitting at all now, there was no denying she was pregnant. She was nearly 16 weeks, but she had managed to hide it well. There were a few gossip papers that had printed rumors she was pregnant with Tom's baby, and he had gone on to confirm that he was engaged to her. She was sitting in the library reading, doing research really for a role Tom had taken, as she waited from him to come home. She got tired of reading, so she put the book down and picked up her laptop, checking her email and Tom's schedule. She smiled as she looked over his calendar, little notations on it saying things like, they can see light now or they can hear our voices, and she knew he was keeping track of their baby's development. She wiped a tear away as she smiled, loving just how sweet Tom was. The doorbell ran, and Allison got up and made her way to go see who it was. She was expecting a delivery so she just assumed it was the delivery man, but when she opened the door, Ben was standing there smiling at her.

"Hi."

"Hello sweetheart."

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes please." Ben came inside, waiting for her as she shut the door. When she turned to face him, Allison could tell there was something he wanted to say. She motioned for him to follow her into the library, and he smiled as he looked around the room.

"It's a beautiful home." Allison smiled at him, nodding as she looked around.

"Yea, it is. Tom did a good job picking it out." Ben sat down at the opposite end of the sofa and Allison could tell by the way he was looking at her that he was nervous or anxious. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you though."

"Is something on your mind then?" Ben rubbed the back of his neck before he spoke, proving to her just now anxious he was.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't talked to you, but it's just so hard." It broke her heart to see him this way, so she reached over placing her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry too, I know all this with Tom happened pretty fast after you and I" She didn't need to finish the sentence, Ben knew what she was going to say.

"I am happy for you. You deserve this happiness, and I can see just how much Tom loves you."

"Ben, you don't have to do this." His blue-green eyes looked up at her, hurt and pain filling them.

"I do. I have to tell you everything." Her brow furrowed as she looked at him, not sure what he meant.

"Ben, is everything alright?" He could see the genuine concern, and he took a deep breath.

"I can't stop, I've tried, but I just can't stop loving you. I have come to realize though, that I can love you without being romantically involved with you. Allison sweetheart, I used to think I had to have you in my bed every night to show my love for you, but now I see I just have to be there for you. I know I've kept my distance since finding out you and Tom are expecting, but I had to learn to let you go." Ben moved closer to her, taking her hand as he spoke. "I've been so worried about finding someone to give me all that you've given Tom, that I failed to see you gave that to me, in Erica." Allison touched his cheek, admiring the look in his eye as he said her name.

"It's about time you started listening to me Benedict. Does she know?"

"No, I'm on my way to meet her now, I called and asked her to join me for dinner tonight. I wanted to come talk to you first." Alison smiled and Ben hugged her close, loving the glow to her skin. "Being a mother becomes you Allison, you look absolutely radiant." The blush spread on her cheeks and Ben smiled as he pulled away from her.

"Do you want me to show you the place?"

"Of course." Allison gave him the tour, and while in the sitting room, Ben could see the wall of photographs, realizing there were a few that included him on the wall. He now knew in his heart she meant what she had said, he was still family to her and she loved him, it was just a different type of love. She watched as he looked at the time, obviously anxiously awaiting his date with Erica.

"I should get going, Erica will be there before I am." Allison walked him out to the foyer, hugging him close before she opened the door. She could see dark clouds on the horizon and she grabbed his arm.

"Ben are you sure you should be on the bike in this weather?" Ben looked at the sky, seeing the lightning in the distance. He turned and pressed a kiss to Allison's cheek before he turned, talking as he went.

"I'll be alright, I just have to beat the rain sweetheart." A light drizzle started to fall, and Allison didn't like the look of the storm.

"No, take my car, just don't take the bike in this rain Ben." Allison stepped out to stop Ben, and he turned to talk to her.

"Go inside Allison, I don't want you sick. I will be alright, I assure you." She stood there, arms crossed as she looked at him. Ben walked back over to where she was standing in the driveway, running his hands down her arms as he spoke softly. "I promise I will be just fine. Now please, get out of this wind and rain."

Allison took a breath as she watched him walking away, taking a few steps back. Ben turned to see her and he then heard a loud creaking sound as a white light blinded him. Once he could see again, he looked up at the huge old sycamore tree seeing the scorch marks where the lightning had hit it. Ben saw a branch starting to break, and instinct took over as it hung just above Allison. Ben took off, rushing Allison and pushing her out-of-the-way. Allison hit the ground, not having a clue what was going on. She had hit her head pretty hard, and she felt disoriented. She leaned up on her elbow, looking around and that's when she saw him. Ben laying with the branch over his back. She tried to stand up to get over to him, but she felt dizzy and unstable. She managed to crawl over to Ben, shaking him slightly.

"Ben, god please answer me. Ben. Ben!" She started to panic, not knowing how to help him. Her phone was in the house and she didn't know where his was. She kept shaking him, pleading for him to answer. The pain was excruciating, and Allison screamed as fought to keep her eyes open. She laid her head next to Ben, talking in his ear as her eyes got heavy. "Ben, open your eyes. I need you to tell me where your phone is, I can't help you. God Ben please." As the ringing in her ears grew louder, her vision darkened and she was too weak to fight. Allison could hear voices and lights drifting through her vision as she fought to talk. She felt someone taking her hand, wiping the rain of her face and she rolled her head to see who next her. There was a voice in her ear, but Allison couldn't focus on what they were saying.

Tom came home from work, and he was surprised to see Ben's bike in the driveway. Then he noticed the tree branch laying in the driveway, then he could see the burn marks on the tree. He went into the house, searching room by room, but he found no signs of Allison or Ben. He picked up his mobile, calling Allison's cell, but soon he heard it ringing in the other room. Tom walked into the library, finding her phone by her laptop and his felt his heart in his throat. He stared off, trying to think of where she was. He walked out to the garage, hoping her car was gone, hoping she had just ran down to the store, but instead her car was there. Tom felt a rush of emotions come over him, fear and anger at the forefront.

He walked back throughout the house, calling for her, at first saying her name before he start to raise his voice. He was looking for anything, but he was at a loss so he started making phone calls. He went through her phone, seeing she had called Ceci that morning, so that was the first call he made. He then called Elsa, Kat, Jared and Brie. No one knew where she was and his anger faltered, leaving only the fear. He then called Ben's phone, relieved when it was answered, but it wasn't Ben's voice.

Twenty five minutes later Tom was rushing into the emergency room, asking at the desk where he could find Allison. A nurse soon took him back to the room Allison was in, and he rushed to her side. Tom took her hand, tears falling down his cheeks as he stroked her hair. The doctor came in after a few minutes, talking to Tom softly.

"Hello. She could wake up anytime now."

"Is she alright? How are our children?"

"Are you her husband?"

"Not yet, this is my fiancé."

"The babies are fine. She has a slight concussion, and she had to have three stitches but other than that she's fine." Tom let go of the breath he was holding as he turned to look back at Allison, soothing her hair back again as he pressed his lips to her hand. Tom stayed with her, waiting to see her green eyes looking up at him, and after an hour he was rewarded.

"Tom." Her voice was soft and weak, but Tom thought it sounded beautiful.

"I'm right here kitten."

"Are they alright, please tell me their okay." He saw her hand on her stomach and he smiled as tears blurred his vision.

"Yes, they are both fine, and so are you."

"How's Ben? I couldn't get him to answer me. He wasn't moving."

"He's alright, a few broken ribs and a fractured radius as well as a concussion, but will be just fine."

"He was on his way to meet Erica for dinner, I shouldn't have tried to stop him from taking the bike, if I had just let him go neither of us would be in here."

"Ssshhh, no darling, something worse could have happened, don't think that way. You cannot blame yourself." He leaned closer to her, his lips now on her temple as he wrapped his arm around her. Allison turned on her side trying to be as close to Tom as possible, wanting to feel his arms around her.

"You have to call the doctor, let them know what happened."

"I will." Tom dialed her doctor's office, letting them know what happened as he stayed by her side. Allison laid there, holding her stomach as she cried softly, thanking God that their babies were alright. After she calmed down, Tom finally asked her to explain what happened to him.

"Ben came by to tell me he was sorry he had been avoiding me, and that he realized he pushed Erica away. Then he went to leave and I saw the storm coming, I asked him to take my car, not that damn bike but he's so stubborn, so I back away, but then there was this loud pop and light and the smell of burning wood. I remember stooping down, and when I stood back up Ben knocked me out-of-the-way. When I could finally move, I saw him laying there with that branch over him. I couldn't stand up, I could just crawl to him, but he wasn't answering me, he wasn't moving and I panicked. I knew my phone was inside, but there would have been no way for me to get his, so I screamed, then everything goes fuzzy." Allison had a few tears rolling down her cheeks, and Tom knew she needed to rest. Tom wanted to keep her calm, so he did what he knew could calm her. He held her close, his head resting close to hers as he spoke to her gently, telling her his plans for house and how happy she had made him.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been three days since Tom had picked up Allison from the emergency room and he insisted on having someone come out to take out the huge sycamore tree. Allison hated seeing the tree go, so she only agreed to it if he then had another semi-mature tree put back in its place. She watched from the front window as the old scorched tree was taken down as she talked to Ceci on the phone.

"So how is life with Shan?"

"It's so great, I am just crazy about him. How are you and the babies doing?" Allison could hear Ceci's smile over the line and she loved it.

"Good, even though right now they are giving me some wild cravings."

"Oh goodness, like what?"

"I've been dying for some black raspberry chip ice cream, or garlic grilled shrimp." Both girls laughed before Ceci tried to make Allison feel better.

"I think I've eaten more vegan foods since moving out here, we've eaten with Jared nearly every night. God I could go for some grilled garlic shrimp right now."

"Come over, you and I will make some shrimp and talk about the men in our lives."

"Alright, Shannon is busy writing with Jared, so give me time to make it through traffic and I'll be there." The girls hung up, both happy that they were so close once again. It took Ceci almost forty-five minutes, but once she got there, she forgot all about traffic, hugging Allison close.

"Oh my god, look at your baby bump! It's so freaking cute!" Allison laughed as Ceci turned her sideways, wanting to see a profile view. "Oh when do we get to find out if it's boys or girls or what?"

"Just a few more weeks Ceci, lord you sound like Tom." They both were in the kitchen, cooking and laughing when Tom walked in from work, surprising  
Allison with an early day. He was happy to see both girls like they used to be, just like two sisters laughing and talking through looks. Once Ceci saw Tom, she gave him a big hug, smiling like a nut.

"I think you sir are having two girls, that is my prediction." Tom laughed as he hugged Ceci, pulling away to look at her.

"Is there some sort of pool I need to be apart of?" The three of them sat and ate, laughing for nearly an hour when Ceci got a call from Shannon. Ceci talked for a few minutes, then she handed the phone to Allison.

"Hello."

"Hey Ally, how you feeling?"

"I'm good, how are you guys?"

"We're doing good, working on some new stuff. You should check in with Jay, he heard about the tree and he want's to know if you're alright."

"I check in with him. I'm fine though, just a few stitches in my head."

"The babies are good?"

"Yep, all fine."

"And the proud papa, how is he?"

"Tom's doing great, he's ready to scream because I won't let him decorate the nursery yet, even though I promised him we could go look at cribs this weekend." Tom chuckled, looking at Ceci sheepishly as she pushed him jokingly.

"I could understand how happy he is, Ceci and I have a little time before we get to that point, but when we do, I will be just like that."

"I know you will."

"Alright, well I know I don't have to worry about you keeping in touch, so I'll see you soon."

"Alright Shan. Later." Allison handed the phone back to Ceci before she put her arms around Tom, smiling up at him as he rested his hand on her belly.

"No kicks today?"

"Nothing yet, but it could happy any day now." Tom stood there for a moment, just resting his hand on her tummy, kneeling down to talk to the two babies growing inside her.

"Hello you two, I hope you've behaved for your mum today. She and I can't wait to meet you, although you're not allowed out until I get your nursery ready. Mum won't let me do the nursery yet, but I just know however we do it, you're going to love it." Allison ran her fingers through his curls, loving the way he spoke softly before he pressed two kisses to her tummy.

"Doesn't mom get a kiss?" Tom stood up, pressing a kiss to her lips before excusing himself. After Tom left the kitchen Ceci stood there just looking at Allison, giddy smile on her lips. "What is that look for?"

"You two are just too cute. He's perfect for you, and I can see how he looks at you, he's totally in love with you." Allison turned to look where he had gone out the door, half-smile on her lips as she thought about him.

"I'm totally in love with him too."

"Well, now that I've got done seeing all that cuteness, tell me about Ben and his visit."

"He came over to apologize for avoiding me and to tell me he was getting back with Erica."

"Then what happened outside?"

"It was starting to storm, and he had ridden the bike over and I asked him to take my car instead, I know how dangerous it is to ride in heavy winds, but he's so damn stubborn. Anyway, lightning struck the tree out front, and he saved me from the branch that was falling."

"And you tried to scream for help, that was when the delivery driver showed up."

"Yea, thank god. He called for an ambulance and waited for them to arrive. Tom and I wrote a long letter to him and the company, thanking him for just being a decent human being. Apparently when the EMT arrived, the driver had covered me up with his jacket and he was next to us with an umbrella trying to keep us as dry as he could. I wished I could think of something other way to repay him, but I really have no clue what to do."

"Wow, talk about going above and beyond, you're lucky he came."

"Yea, I know. I refuse to let myself think of what would have happened if he didn't have to stop by." Allison stared off and Ceci refused to let her get sad.

"You don't need to think about that, only about today and the future." Allison replaced the sorrowful look on her face with a smile as she looked at Ceci.

"You're right. Shannon says I should call and check in with Jay. I guess you told them about the hospital."

"Yea, of course, they all three worry about you, as well as Vicki and Constance. I wasn't going to leave them in the dark."

"Thanks, I know I'm bad about that, but I hate worrying people."

"Jay knows that. Well, look, I'm going to get going home to Shannon, I'll talk to you soon." Ceci gave Allison a hug, before calling out to Tom, telling him goodbye. Tom came in from the library, hugging Ceci before she left. Tom pressed a kiss to Allison's temple before he pulled her into the library with him.

"Call Jared darling, I know he's worried." Allison called Jared, talking to him for twenty minutes before she convinced him she was alright. After they hung up Allison smiled as she watched Tom reading. His eyes slid back and forth over the page, and he was so engrossed by what he was reading, he never noticed when Allison got up and started walking towards the stairs. She was about a third of the way up when she heard him call for her.

"Kitten, are you alright." She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was moving towards the steps, so she stopped and turned around to see him.

"Yes Tom. I'm just a little sore so I thought I'd go soak in a hot bath." Tom walked up the steps slowly, running his hands around her once he was in front of her.

"Where are you sore darling, maybe there I something I can do." She pressed a soft small kiss to his lips before she answered him.

"It's my hips, my center of gravity has shifted and I feel so out of sorts." Tom took her head, walking with her up the stairs. He got her to the bedroom, and he went and ran her a nice hot bath while she gathered her robe and lotion. She had tried in vain to keep stretch marks from appearing, but no matter what she did, nothing worked, she was already sure she could see the slight beginnings of them. She walked into the bathroom, surprised as Tom pulled her shirt from her, a smile tugging at his lips. Allison didn't even have to ask, she knew why he had that look in his eye.

"Yes I know, my boobs got bigger. They don't even fit in my bra anymore. Look at this, I'm overflowing them, like I could just pop out, and that's not all." Tom just raised his brow at her, wondering what else had changed. Allison unhooked her bra, sliding it off and looking at Tom. "I swear my areola's are darker now." Tom looked her over before he slowly ran his hands down her arms, visually seeing the chill bumps on her skin.

"They are, but I think that is normal for some women." He watched as Allison's face turned red, and she looked to the floor. He tilted her chin back to look at him, and her green eyes told him everything she needed to hear. "Don't ever think I will see you any different, you will always be the most beautiful women to me." There were now tears in her eyes as he pressed her body against his, kissing her sensually. Allison and Tom hadn't been as intimate the past couple of weeks, mainly because of his schedule and her growing pains, so now that he kissing her with such passion, her body immediately responded. Tom decided to let her body relax in the tub first before he would love her vigorously.

The next morning Tom woke up alone in bed, and he was even more surprised Allison wasn't upstairs at all. He put some shorts on before he made his way downstairs, finding her sitting in the library crying. He rushed to her side, thinking something was wrong as he knelt beside her. Allison never said a word, she just pointed at her tummy, and Tom noticed she had her shirt pulled up, exposing her bump. Then it happened, her belly moved, he sat there stunned looking to Allison as he hovered his hand above her stomach.

"Go ahead, and talk to them, they may know your voice by now." Tom had tears falling down his cheeks as he gently put his hand on her, feeling the movements of their children under her skin.

"Good morning you two. Daddy is right here with your mummy." The movements went on for nearly fifteen minutes, and Tom sat there glued to her side, loving every second of it. He even took a short video of it on his phone, sending it to his mom and sisters. He looked up at Allison, and the look in her eyes told him he was going to be late to work, but he didn't care at all, if she was craving sex that morning, he was in no way going to deny her.


	23. Chapter 23

In the past two weeks, Allison's sex drive had shifted into overdrive and Tom was enjoying every moment of it. It was a rainy Sunday afternoon as Allison lay curled up next to Tom on the sofa. They were hosting a Halloween party that coming Friday and he was trying to think of costume idea's for them. He was just looking over some idea's on the internet when Allison's phone rang. When she answered he could tell it was work related just by how she was answering. Tom listened seeing Allison smiling as she seemed to be very happy with the call.

"Yes I'm very familiar with his work, and I would loved to be involved. I'm actually free for the next few weeks, so I can get started right away. Oh no, Thank you for thinking of this. I will just love it. Yea, let me know when they want to get started. Thank you so much Jane, I owe you for this." As Allison hung up, she pressed a kiss to Tom's lips, hugging him tightly.

"So what is this news darling?"

"I get to work while pregnant."

"That is great, what are you going to be working on and who with."

"Actually, I'm just going to be recording some audio books. The books are by Christopher Moore, who I think it just brilliant."

"I'm not sure I'm familiar with his work."

"He writes these amazing satirical fictions, I mean I just laugh the whole way through them. My favorite is Lamb, The Gospel According to Biff, Christ's Childhood pal."

"It's about Christ?"

"Yea, sort of. You have do be able to laugh at life though to enjoy his works."

"Tell me about them."

"Oh well Lamb, it's about the telling of a new gospel from the eyes of Biff. He was Joshua's best friend, Joshua is the Roman translation of Jesus' name versus the Greek translation we use today, anyway, he tells us what happens from time Joshua was a young boy until his Crucifixion, including his trips to the three wise men, trying to learn from them how to be the Messiah. It's very tongue in cheek but there is just something about it that I love. I get to record that one as well as Island of the Sequined Love Nun, that one is just hilarious. That's about this pilot works for this cosmetics mogul, and he uses the fact that he flies this pink jet to get into the pants of some young lady. He wants to get her into the mile high club but instead he crashes the plane. He then has his license revoked, but he finds a job on some island as a pilot flying between Micronesia and Japan." Tom smiled as Allison talked admiring her laughs as she went. She then stopped, turning into his side as she slid her leg over him, taking his hand and putting it on her growing tummy. He smiled as she felt the slight kicks to his hand, chuckling as he spoke.

"Is mummy getting too excited? Or are you two getting hungry? It's been several hours since we ate, are you getting hungry kitten?" Allison kissed him fully before pulling away.

"Yes Daddy, mommy is getting rather hungry." He watched as Allison stood up, not sure why everything she just said turned him on so much. He got up and followed her into the kitchen, not sure why he found her so tempting at that moment. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as his lips ran over her neck.  
"Would you like me to make you some tea while we're waiting on grilled chicken wraps?"

"No, I'd rather have you while we waited." Allison giggled as Tom held her close, his hands wandering under her shirt. Tom started to pull her shirt up, but Allison turned around with a smirk on her lips as she looked him over.

"Slow down there cowboy, the wraps are ready and I plan on feeding the little ones before I let you rock them to sleep." Tom pressed her back against the counter as he kissed her forcefully and Allison moaned into his mouth. He slowly pulled from her, wanting her to pull him back in but she took his hands, lacing her fingers with his. "After lunch dear, I promise. Otherwise I may not have the energy." Tom grumbled playfully, trying to act hurt, but the look she was giving him made it impossible for him to be upset. He made himself a cup of tea while Allison moved their lunch to the table and after lunch he pulled her up the stairs, Allison giggling the whole way.

As Monday came, Tom went to work as Allison sat down to re-read one of the books she would be recording. He had told her he would be working all day, so Allison settled in to get some things accomplished, as well as a surprise she wanted to do for Tom. Twelve hours later Tom came home to the sound of Allison giggling away in the library. He then realized there was two people laughing and he could tell it was a man with Allison. He was making his way down the hall when he heard a male voice talking.

"You don't how much I appreciate this Allison. I hate to ask you to do this, especially with Tom. And I know it's really late notice, but I didn't know who else I could trust." Tom was frozen to the spot, wanting to know what was happening before he faced Allison and the mystery man.

"It's no big deal really, and don't worry about Tom, he will be perfectly fine with this."

"Are you sure? I know this is asking a lot from you, particularly because you're pregnant. You look good by the way."

"Thanks, and it's no problem at all, I promise you." Tom couldn't hold back anymore, rounding the corner to find Allison sitting in his arm-chair talking to a man who was seated on the sofa.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Tom, I never heard you come in, this is Devon, Hannah's dad and he came to ask if it was alright if Hannah stayed with us for a few nights." Devon spoke up, seeing the anger in Tom's eyes.

"I just have to go back to Louisiana for court after I was involved in an accident with a hit and run driver. I would take Hannah with me, but she has work here to do." Tom took a deep breath, now realizing he was over reacting.

"Of course she can stay, our door is always open for her." Tom smiled as he walked over to Devon, shaking his hand as he introduced himself. They spoke for a moment before Devon insisted he had to go. He let Allison know he would bring Hannah by the next afternoon and Allison couldn't wait. After Devon had left, Tom turned to look at Allison, smiling as he spoke softly.

"I know we're hosting a Halloween party Friday, will Hannah be her for that as well." Allison turned to Tom, her lips turned up.

"She might be, but Devon knows about it and he trust us." Allison was taking her glass into the kitchen as Tom followed her.

"Good. And something else I found out today."

"What is that?"

"I've been asked to fly to London for a week starting Monday." Allison had stopped, looking at the sink where she had just placed her glass.

"When would you be back?"

"I would be home Saturday morning, or late Friday night rather. Darling I wouldn't miss our next doctor's appointment." Allison slowly turned to face him, a look of relief in her eyes.

"Alright, as long as you promise to be there with me, I can manage you being in London for a week."

"Would you like to come with me?" Allison closed the gap between then, looking up into his blue eyes.

"I wish I could, but I'm scheduled to be in the studio." Tom kissed her forehead as his arms slid around her.

"I understand kitten. I promise you though, I will be back as soon as I can, I wouldn't miss this appointment for anything." Tom smiled at he looked into her eyes, thinking to himself he's be quite happy with two girls just like her. He pulled Allison into the sitting room, turning on some music as he started dancing. Allison laughed as he moved towards her, pulling her into his embrace. She laughed wildly as Tom moved his hips twirling her around with him. The both spent the next hour laughing and spinning around the floor.

"Tom, I want to stay up and dance with you all night, but my hips are killing me and I'm tired. Can we go up to bed?" Tom looked down into her eyes and he could see a hint of sadness to them. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before she turned to head up to bed, Tom turning the music and lights off before making his way up. Once upstairs, Allison came out of the bathroom in a nightgown before making her way to the bed. He stripped down, getting ready for bed before joining her. He slid into bed next to her, watching as he mood seemed to changed into something more solemn. He watched as she turned over and he slid his body against hers, wrapping an arm around her.

"Allison kitten, you know I won't be gone that long." he could see a smile that appeared as she spoke, her fingertips running over his arm.

"I know Tom. I know you'll rush home to us." He pulled at her, wanting her to roll over and look at him. After a moment she gave in, but not before she wiped a few stray tears off her cheeks. She laid on her back, looking at his hand on her stretched abdomen, her hand over his.

"Then tell me why you're upset."

"I don't know, it's a combination of things." Tom pressed a kiss to her temple, trying to sooth her so that she's open up to him.

"Tell me and I will do everything in my power to make it right." She let out a slight laugh with her breath before she started crying.

"I'm scared. Terrified really. I mean you and I are going to be parents of two infants. One baby scares me enough, but we're having two." He wiped a few tears away as she took in few breaths.

"Kitten, we are going to do just fine. I know it's scary, but we aren't the first people to have twins. We will learn along the way and I plan on trying to take some time off from major work to be there with you." Her eyes met his and he could see the adoration in her eyes, but that too soon faded.

"Then I worry about not being good enough. I can be selfish and self-centered at times. I can be grumpy and I have no patience really. What if I'm not cut out to be a mother. Then I worry about us, I don't want us to suffer because we're struggling with two babies. I feel like we never had a chance to just be us. We never even got to have a honeymoon phase, we jumped straight into being parents." Her tears were flowing now as she let out every anxiety she had been hiding and Tom just listened to her, letting her vent these emotions out. "I mean I'm scared but I'm thrilled too because I couldn't imagine a more perfect man to have children with, and I know we didn't plan this, and you had no control over how well your swimmers were but now I wonder if you and I will make it. I don't ever want to lose you Thomas, but what if this is too much of a shock to our young relationship? I'm scared to death of losing you. I'm scared of being a mom. and I hear these stories of how this changed the whole dynamic of relationships and I don't want that, we are so good just how we are, and that sounds selfish doesn't it?" She broke down and Tom pulled her closer to his chest but he know there was still one more thing bothering her that she wouldn't even say. He had been to the doctor's office, and he heard her say something to him but she had never brought it up to him, so he was going to have her let it go tonight as well.

"What about what happened to your mother and your brother? Is that still upsetting you?" He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut, sobbing loudly as she put her forehead against his chest.

"How can it not, I mean my mom had twins but lost one at birth. How can I not let that bother me? I don't know how you survive that, I would die of a broken heart Tom." His lips were against her head as he thought about what to say to her, so he just told her the truth.

"Allison, the doctor assured you that they are going to keep an eye on you and the babies. You know that they will do everything they can to make sure everyone is healthy. Now if for some unforeseen reason it happens, we will get through that together. I know that neither you or I will want to go on, but we will still have someone who needs us, so we will push through and deal together. Now I don't want you to worry about that any longer, the doctor knows and we can trust him." Allison nodded against his chest, her tears slowly subsiding as she breathed in Tom, the sound of his steady heartbeat lulling her to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Tuesday Hannah came to stay with Allison and Tom but he worked until late into the evening. Wednesday Allison took Hannah to the studio before Tom was even awake. Once Tom got home that evening, it was nice to finally see Hannah again, she looked like she had grown up so much since working in Louisiana with Allison, even since she was at the dinner announcing their pregnancy. When he got home Allison and Hannah were in the kitchen laughing as they finished dinner.

"Good evening darling, what is that wonderful smell?" Allison smiled once she heard his voice, walking towards him, pressing a kiss to his lips before she answered him.

"That my dear would be Chicken Kiev. I hope that's alright." Tom nodded as he press a kiss to her temple, whispering of course in her ear before he turned to Hannah.

"Hannah, so nice to see you again. I'm terribly sorry we didn't get to speak when you came to our dinner party a few weeks back. How have you been?"

"It's nice to see you too, thank you so much for letting me stay here with you guys. I know my dad feels better about me being here."

"It's our pleasure. I hear you're excited for Friday."

"Ah, I can't wait. I'm so excited to dress up as Harley Quin, it's going to be so much fun. What about you two?" Tom laughed as he thought about it.

"Our costumes are a surprise. I also hear that Ted will be here Friday." Hannah's cheeks turned red as she looked at Allison.

"You told him?" Allison threw her head back laughing.

"I told him Ted was coming, not that you had a crush on him." Hannah put her hands over her face, not believing she had giving away her crush on Ted, well so she thought. Tom tried to hold his laugh but when Allison walked over to Hannah hugging her tight he couldn't help it. He sat there for a moment watching them, hoping this was how happy their life would be when their kids were teenagers. Then he realized that if he had two daughters he's have to worry about them wanting to date and he thought having boys might be better.

After dinner they talked for a while before each retiring to bed, Hannah in the guest room at the other end of the hallway from Allison and Tom. As they got ready for bed, Tom could see Allison seemed more at ease now that she had gotten some of her worries of her chest. He thought about what she had said, them not really having that honeymoon phase and he knew she was right. He walked up behind her, his hands on her hips as she rinsed her mouth and he leaned down to press a kiss to her temple.

"You will make a wonderful mother." She looked at him through the mirror, tint to her cheeks.

"You're going to be the best father." He smiled as he moved his hands around her.

"We will both be great, and we will be together. I will not ever leave you, I can't. You hold too much of my heart and without you, I'd wither." Allison took one of his hands, bringing it to her lips so she could kiss it as she turned around. Tom moved his hand to her cheek as he let his lips meet hers, his tongue massaging against hers. He pulled away, taking her hands as he pulled her into bed. She laid next to him, both of them on their sides facing each other.

"Do you feel better after our conversation the other night?"

"Yea I do. Thanks for listening to my craziness."

"That is what I'm here for. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I plan on cleaning up and decorating for Friday."

"You're doing that alone?"

"Nope, Miss Ceci is coming to help me."

"I asked Jeremy to come, I told you that right?" Allison giggled, knowing he asked Jeremy because Amelia was coming too.

"You did, but I am not telling Amelia, I just want to watch as you introduce them." Tom admired the blush to her smiled before he kissed her again, holding her close before they drifted asleep.

The next morning and Tom was up early for work, taking Hannah to the studio on his way. Allison was up and starting to decorate when Ceci got there, yelling at Allison for doing too much.

"Oh goodness woman, this place looks freaking amazing, look at all this stuff. Please tell me Tom helped."

"Nope, he's at work. I did this."

"Allison, damn it. I don't want you straining yourself. We need you to keep those babies in until they're done cooking." Allison just smiled as she shook her head.

"You act like I can't do anything, I'm fine. I promise you, I didn't push too hard." Ceci smiled as she sighed, tilting her head as she looked at Allison.

"Well just to be sure, you are taking it easy today while I'm here and I am letting Tom know how much you did." Allison laughed hearing Ceci threatening her.

"Fine, I will take it easy. Now would you be a dear and start hanging these lanterns on the porch?" Ceci took the lantern, hanging them up before coming back in to help Allison with the rest of the decorations. She stayed for several hours, and before Tom and Hannah got back, the house was ready. When Tom and Hannah got home that night the house was pretty great, there were ghost and spiders hanging everywhere and Tom thought she had outdone herself. He found a note on the counter letting him know that Allison had made them up a couple of plate and that they were in the fridge. Tom saw it was only nine, so he was a little concerned about Allison being in bed already. He heated up dinner for him and Hannah, but soon he found himself too worry about Allison to eat. He climbed the stairs to check on Allison, but he didn't find her in their room. Instead he found her in the nursery rocking in one of the chairs they had bought.

"Are you alright kitten?" Her eyes shone brightly in the dimly lit room.

"Yea I am. Come here." Tom walked over and got on the floor in front of Allison, watching as she put his hand on her stomach. "Say hello."

"Hello, daddy is home." He could feel a few slight kicks, then Allison picked up flashlight off her lap, turning it on and pressing it against her tummy. Tom watched and felt as the movements increased. He smiled as he thought of little hands exploring and he looked up at Allison. "When did this start?"

"Just this evening. I had read about some expectant mom's using the flashlight to get the babies to move, so I tried it. One of them was laying on my bladder and it was killing me." Tom shook his head as he took the flashlight, smirk on his lips as he played with the little ones for a few minutes. Soon Hannah came up, letting Allison and Tom know she was going to shower before heading to bed. Soon Tom and Allison went to bed themselves, trying to be as quiet as possible as Allison was craving Tom that night.

Friday night finally arrived and Allison helped Hannah with her make-up before getting ready herself. When Allison went into the bedroom to change, Tom was there in his outfit looking himself over in the mirror.

"Well hello handsome."

"Hello beautiful. Hannah is all ready I take it."

"Yea, now she's just trying to figure out how to act cool when Ted gets here." Tom nodded and chuckled as he fixed his belt in the mirror. Soon he caught the sight of her stripping down by the closet, watching her through the mirror. He smiled as she slid into her dress, taking her time to button it up carefully. Allison knew Tom was watching her, so she took her time getting dressed, talking as she did.

"So, next week you're in London, then home for our next ultrasound followed by your premier for Crimson Peak. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Not at all. Have you gotten a dress for the premier?"

"I'm working on it, I was just trying to wait, just to make sure one of these two don't hit a growth spurt." Tom had a smirk on his lips as he made his way over to Allison, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her neck.

"Alright Kitten. I guess that will be our first major appearance now that you're undeniably pregnant." Allison laughed as she turned to Tom.

"You still haven't confirmed the rumors?" He gently ran his thumb over her cheek before kissing her deeply. Once he pulled away he answered her.

"No. I wanted to wait until everyone could see it." Allison smiled, pulling away to fix her hair and makeup before she and Tom went downstairs in their outfits. Once they got downstairs they were greeted by Hannah,Ceci and Shannon. Ceci was the first to get their outfits.

"Oh so you are having the milk man's babies."

"Oh look at you two, Lita ford and Ozzy!" Shannon's mouth dropped open, surprised Allison knew who they were dressed as.

"How the hell did you know that? Wait, Ceci told you!" Allison just shook her head as she smiled at Shannon.

"Nope, I loved that song when I was young, I watched the video over and over. Where's your brother?"

"He will be here a little later." Just then the doorbell ran, Hannah rushing to answer it, but she was disappointed by Jeramey on the other side. After he came in, Tom introduced him to everyone and within half an hour, nearly all the guest had arrived. Allison watched in delight as Tom introduced Amelia and Jeramey and Amelia tried very had to keep her cool. After an hour or so everyone seemed to be having a great time, conversations flowing like the drinks as everyone danced and laughed. It was nearly midnight when Allison realized she hadn't seen Hannah in a while, so she found Tom and asked him to look around with her. Tom looked on the main floor, downstairs and outside as Allison went upstairs. Allison had a bad feeling in her stomach as she saw the light on in Hannah's room, and as she walked towards it, it was eerily quiet. She knocked on the door, opening it right away. Inside Hannah and Ted were laying in bed together, thankfully still dressed, but they both looked like they were going to die of embarrassment. Hannah immediately started pleading her case to Allison.

"I know this looks really bad, but I swear nothing happened, and it wouldn't have. We just came up here to get away from some of the noise to talk." Allison never said a word, instead she walked into the room, picking up a condom off the nightstand and holding it up for Hannah to see. "Please don't tell my dad, he'll kill me. I'm sorry." Allison held her hand up to Hannah, and Ted shifted uncomfortably.

"You and I are going to have a talk. As for you young man, just sit right there." Allison walked out into the hallway, calling down the stairs for Tom. A few minutes later Tom came upstairs, and once he saw the two kids in the bedroom he knew it wasn't good. Allison was still by the stairs, so Hannah and Ted could see her, but not hear what she was saying to Tom. They did see her hand him the condom, and the look on his face was enough to make Hannah start to cry. Ted put his arm around Hannah, telling her he was sorry for causing such trouble for them. Soon Tom game over and looked at Ted, speaking firmly to him.

"Ted can we speak alone please?" Ted hugged Hannah before standing up and following Tom down the hall. Once at the top of the stairs, he turned and looked at Hannah again, but she had her face in her hands as she cried. Allison sat next to her on the bed, waiting for her to calm down. Hannah finally slowed down, turning to look at Allison.

"Go ahead, hell at me. Tell me what a big mistake it is, and how I should wait."

"I'm not going to tell you that, and I'm sure not going to yell. Hannah, I was your age once, I know how those hormones are going crazy, hell mine still are." Hannah wiped her eyes, looking up at Allison after a few minutes.

"You're not mad?"

"Upset, yes. Hurt, yes. Mad, no. Look sweety, I know that no matter what your dad, or me or anyone else wants you to do that you're going to do what you want. I know it's hard for you to understand why we say wait when everyone else is talking about how great it is too. Look just promise me that before you take that step with anyone, you do your research. Find out as much as you can about sex and all the possible down falls with it." Hannah looked at Allison, lowering her eyes before she spoke.

"Are you going to tell my dad?"

"No, I won't, not unless this happens again. I want you to be prepared though, how much have you done?" Hannah looked at her feet while she played with some fringe on the skirt of her costume.

"Just like, well you know, some touching." Allison let out a deep breath, thankful Hannah hadn't done too much.

"Alright. Well I want you to know you can ask me anything, like I said I only want you to be prepared and informed." As Hannah looked at the fringe in her hands now, Allison could see she was debating about asking Allison something. "Hannah, you can ask me, and I promise I won't tell your dad unless I'm worried about your safety or your health. And I will give you the most honest answers I can." Hannah opened up to Allison a little bit, and finally Hannah had to ask Allison a difficult question.

"Allison, I don't want this to sound as bad as it's going to, and I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I want to know why you want to protect me? Why do you want to be friends with some kid like me?" Allison nodded as she thought about it, taking a moment before she spoke up.

"You remind me of myself when I was young. I didn't have my dad, but thank god for my mom. So when I look at you, all you have is your dad and I know that there are things that must be too hard to talk to him about, so I thought when I was your age, I would have loved to have someone other than my mom. I thought maybe you'd like to have someone other than your dad, so I wanted to be there for you. Some people might say, well why would Hannah talk to Allison, she's not her mom, and they're right, I'm not. It's more special to me that I'm not your mom, because you picked me, you said to yourself, Yea, I like Allison. She can be someone for me to confide it. To me that makes me feel good, to know that you think so highly of me that you can just talk to me as openly as you do. Hannah I care about you so much because you're a good person and I believe in you." Hannah hugged Allison tight, thankful that they were as close as they were.


	25. Chapter 25

Devon picked up Hannah on Saturday and Tom had flown To London on Monday leaving Allison alone to get her surprise for Tom ready. By Tuesday she found she missed him terribly, but working at the studio kept her mind busy. By Wednesday she had finished recording one book and started on the second. She had her surprise for Tom nearly ready as well and she had dinner that night with Elsa and Chris. She enjoyed some time with the kids before she went home, but before she left Elsa had told her she had seen an article online talking about Allison being rumored to be pregnant, so once at home Allison looked up the article. Luckily the air in L.A. had gotten cooler so she had been layering her clothes and it wasn't as easy to tell at the moment. She looked over the few pictures they had of her and Tom thinking that now she had to buy a dress for the premier she would need to find a creative way to go out to find it. She was sitting in bed reading when her phone rang as Tom's familiar voice sang to her.

"Hello handsome."

"Hello kitten, how are you?"

"I'm good. I just have a little sore throat. How are you doing?"

"I'm well, although I miss you terribly. Is it bad enough that you need to go the doctor?"

"I miss you too Tom, but you will be home soon. No, it's just from me reading out loud for hours on end, but the tea and honey is helping."

"Alright, just keep an eye on it. I can't wait to come home to you, I will be there as soon as I can. You could send me a photo to help me survive." Allison giggled as she thought about it.

"Well, what kind of photo do you want Mr. Hiddleston?" Tom laughed knowing she was really asking if he wanted a naughty picture.

"Darling, any photo of you is enough to ease my mind."

"So, will I get one in return?"

"Absolutely." They spoke until Allison couldn't stay awake any longer, but after she hung up she did send him a picture. Soon her phone let her know she had a message, and she smiled at the cute picture Tom had sent her. The next two days Allison worked, and by Friday afternoon she had finished recording and she made her way home. Once at home, she found it hard not to just call up Tom and tell him about the surprise, but she managed to restrain herself. She had gotten a message from Tom, letting her know he was on his flight and he's be home somewhere around midnight. Allison smiled as she replied, simply telling him she could not wait, then she called Ceci, checking on her friend.

"Hello mama-to-be, how have you and those babies been?"

"We've been good, just missing daddy while he's been in London." Ceci laughed hearing Allison call Tom daddy, thinking they were almost too cute together.

"So, how has work been?"

"Good, but I'm finished with it now. I hope the second half of this pregnancy goes as fast as the first, if not, I may go crazy."

"Well, just enjoy it while it last. What is Tom working on now?"

"High Rise, he should be done in a month, but after that he has another role already lined up, another period piece here in L.A. Right now though he's got a lot of promo stuff for Crimson Peak to do, that's why he's in London right now. Speaking of that, god do I wish Sue was here instead of London, I need a dress to wear to his premier here."

"I'm sure you and I can find you one." Allison smiled thinking about Ceci having her trying on dresses to find the perfect one to show off the bump.

"I'm sure we can, but the problem is that I have been seeing more and more camera lenses and I'm desperately trying to keep this bump hidden until the premier. Apparently Tom won't confirm the rumors until he has me out where everyone can see it." Ceci would have thought he would have already written in the stars by now, but this was just as sweet.

"Well, you just let me see what I can do. I have to go, mom is calling me. I'll talk to you soon though. Love you, bye."

"Tell her I say hi. Love you too, bye." Allison looked at the time, it was only three, she still had a long time to wait on Tom so she sat down to read. She was looking over some of the pregnancy books Tom had acquired when she realized she had been reading for nearly six hours. She got up to eat something before she made her way upstairs to change into her comfy bed-clothes. She laid down in bed, wanting to read more, but soon she started drift off asleep. Soon the sound of Tom coming in the bedroom woke her up.

"Kitten, go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Come to bed with me, I've missed you." Tom smiled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll join you just as soon as I get ready." Allison smiled as she waited for Tom to join her. Soon he was next to her and she curled into him, tilting his chin to look at her so that she could kiss him deeply. Tom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close so that they could both finally have a restful night's sleep. The next morning Tom woke up alone, but the smell of coffee let him know Allison was downstairs. He made his way down stairs to find her in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast table reading over a list she had made.

"Good morning sunshine, I made coffee, would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Tom walked over to her, bending down to kiss her head before he went to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Thank you darling, but no, you sit there and relax. What is that you're looking at?" Allison smiled, knowing she wanted to show him the surprise, but she waited for him to get a cup of coffee in him first.

"A list of baby names." Tom saw the smiled spread across her lips and he made his way over to her, asking to look at the list.

"May I?" Allison handed him the legal pad she had written them on, biting her lip slightly.

"The left column is boys the right is girls but the one's with stars next to them are my favorites." Tom shifted his eyes to her for a moment before focusing on the list again, loving how she had really taken the time to think about his. He started reading over some of the boys names first, saying them out loud to get a feel for them as he sipped his coffee.

"James,Thomas, Oliver, Micheal, Lucas, Ethan, Max, Liam, Callum, Noah, Alexander, Bray, Aiden, Edward and Finley. And for girls we are looking at Dianna, Janice, Baily, Killigan, Avery, Gabriella, Vivian, Olivia, Angelina, Piper, London, Abigale, Isla and Grace. You seem to favor Bray and Aiden for the boys and Baily and Grace for the girls. I guess I must make my list and we will compare."

"I don't know if it's fair that you got to see my list first." Tom looked at Allison, seeing the smirk on her lips let him know she was teasing him.

"I promise I will get to work on my list today." Tom took a long sip of his coffee and Allison finally couldn't take it any more.

"I have a surprise for you." Tom raised a brow at Allison as he looked her over.

"Oh really? What is this surprise?" Allison got up and started moving towards the hallway as she spoke over her shoulder.

"You will just have to come upstairs to find out." Tom took another sip of his coffee before he followed her to the stairs.

"Does this surprise involved shedding our clothes, because those are some of my favorite kind of surprised." He watched as Allison climbed the stairs, her laugh echoing in the hallway.

"No, sorry not that kind of surprise." Tom's brows knit together now as he hurried up the stairs, seeing Allison heading towards the nursery. Once she went for the door he felt an anger building up inside of him.

"Do not tell me you did." Allison whipped around to face him, his tone catching her by surprise.

"You're mad." Tom now knew she had done exactly what he was afraid of, she had done something in the nursery without him and the top boiled off his emotions.

"What in the hell made you think it was a good idea to do that without me? You know I wanted to be apart of that, I've been dying to get that room finished but you wouldn't let me. You kept telling me that we should wait until we knew the gender of the babies, but you just wanted to do it yourself. I can't believe you. I'm not going in there." Allison stood there in shock for a moment, trying not to show just how hurt she really was.

"You think that is why I asked you wait, just so I could do it on my own. You're insane, freaking crazy. No actually I wanted to do this for you and the babies, not for me at all. But what does it matter, you won't go in there so I'll just have it all undone. What the hell does it matter to me." She started to walk towards the bedroom, but something wouldn't let her leave it go, she turned around to Tom, raising her voice now as she spoke rapidly. "You know, you've done so much for me and our children and I am damn grateful. So you know maybe, just maybe I thought it was my turn to do something." Allison was fighting the tears back with all she had, but Tom wouldn't let her be.

"Your turn, you act like you don't get to do anything." Allison took a step towards Tom, lowering her voice to just above a whisper as she spoke to him.

"Tom, look around you. You did all of this for us, our children and me, and I love it and you more and more everyday, but I was feeling a bit inadequate. I mean you buy a house and a car and then you have it painted and decorated and it's just beyond anything I could have ever wanted. You made sure every detail was perfect and I wanted just once to show you how much I appreciate it. I just, I didn't want this to feel like a one-sided deal, we are in this together and I just wanted to do my part."

Allison took a step back before she walked into the bedroom, gathering her clothes before she slipped into the bathroom to shower and dress. Tom sat down in the floor across from the nursery, looking it over as he thought about what she had said. Maybe he was looking at this wrong, she did have a point, he had done everything so far, and he knew she hated feeling like she was reliant on him. He could hear the shower turn off so he got up and made his way into the nursery, amazed by what he saw. He looked over the Mural that looped around all four walls. He saw the two white cribs and dressers and the two rocking chairs there. He looked to one of the corners, admiring the real branch that hung over the corner, stuff Kaa the snake coiled around it. Below Kaa was a huge stuff Shere Khan Tiger and Tom was delighted. He now knew she had indeed done this for him and their children and then he spotted the book. It was laying on one of the chairs, a green leather-bound copy of Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle book printed in 1899. He opened the book and lightly flipped through the pages, and soon a slip of paper fell out. He picked it up, tears falling down his cheeks as he read it over.

_Tom, I know you will love to read this story to our children, and I will love to listen to it as well. I wanted you to know how much you mean to me and how thankful I am for all that you've done for me, and our own man cubs. I cannot wait for us to be parents, and neither can I wait to be wife.__ Yours Always, Allison  
_

Tom smiled and turned to find Allison, but he didn't need to go far. She stood in the doorway, looking over him with crossed arms and pink eyes. Tom never had to say a word, he just walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her long and deep as he held her tight. Once he finally pulled his lips from hers, he held her gaze as he talked.

"I'm so sorry for acting like some jerk. You've done something so perfect, far better than anything I could have imagined and I love it. I love you Allison Thompson and I can't wait either."


	26. Chapter 26

Tom and Allison had spent the weekend just enjoying each other as Tom read from his new favorite book. Soon Allison was woken up early Monday morning by Tom slowly pulling the blankets off her. As Allison opened her eyes it was still in the early hours before dawn and as she felt his hands on her legs she knew he was up early for a reason. Allison playfully rolled over to her side, pretending to be asleep but the smirk on her lips gave her away. Tom slid up her body dropping kisses as he went and soon he was over her. His lips found her neck as she tried to stifle her laughter as he held her down. Tom pulled at her knees, nestling in between them as he kissed his way to her lips. Allison slid her arms around his neck as he hovered his lips just above hers, a smile crossing his face as he saw she was awake.

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning to you Mr. Hiddleston." Tom furrowed his brow at her as he pulled away slightly.

"Oh come now, none of that, not this morning." Allison hope she hadn't ruined the mood, so she tried a different approach.

"What's a matter Thomas? Did you forget what comes next?" Tom held himself up with one arm while the other moved towards her core, until he touched her stomach. Allison closed her eyes, realizing it was over, the moment was gone. This was something that had been happening more regularly lately, things would get all hot until he was reminded she was pregnant, then his focus turned. Tom now laid at her side, his large hand splayed over her stomach. Allison couldn't help but get a little annoyed at Tom, and it was apparent as she slid away from him so she could make her way to the bathroom. Tom knew what was wrong, so he waited until her to come out to try to make it right. Soon she was out, but she was making her way towards the door.

"Aren't you coming back to bed kitten?" Allison just turned and looked at him briefly before she went on down the hall and stairs. Tom got up and soon he had joined her down in the kitchen. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he leaned down and kissed her neck softly. He spoke quietly to her, knowing why she was so quiet. "After the appointment this morning, how about we come back home and spend the rest of the day in bed?" Allison pulled away before she turned to look at Tom, trying not to get sucked in by his sad puppy dog eyes.

"I have plans with Ceci and Brie to go shopping." Tom brushed her hair back off her neck as he took another step towards her.

"I know that I'm causing some frustrations but darling I really don't mean to do so." Allison looked up at him, her gaze unwavering as he tried his best to make her smile. He started doing voices as he slid his arms around her, and finally as he started to impersonate Chris Evans the corner of her mouth turned up ever so slightly.

"I'm simply frustrated Tom, I'm not mad or upset, just needing some release. I guess I could always do that on my own though." Tom raised a brow at Allison's remark.

"Could I watch while you do that on your own." Allison laughed as she pushed against him gently, all annoyance now gone. He kissed her temple as he pulled her close, his lips finding her neck.

"Tom." He pulled back to look at her, a look of slight concern in his eyes, but she just smiled as she looked up at him.

"Yes Kitten?" He knew by the smirk she had that she was making him wait to hear what she wanted to say, then her cheeks darkened as she thought about it. It almost looked as if she was embarrassed as her eyes were downcast, only glancing up at him from time to time. Her fingertips moved up his arms as she looked up into his blue eyes again.

"Let's get married soon. I don't care if it's just at the court-house, at a church or here, if two people watch or a hundred. I don't want to wait any longer, I live to be your wife and the mother of your children." His hand found her cheek as he rushed to kiss her, even with a smile on his lips. Tom started pulling at her and within minutes he had her upstairs. Soon Allison found herself standing next to the bed as Tom's long fingers moved up her skin, pulling her shirt from her body. Tom's lips found hers again as his hands slid up her bare skin. Allison pulled her lips away as her hands slowly slid her hands down her his chest. Tom stood up straight at he watched her, a growl leaving his chest as her mouth found the base of his throat. Tom couldn't stop himself now, he turned her around and bent her over the bed, his hands pulling her panties down quickly. He pulled his own boxers off as his lips moved across her shoulders. He smiled when she gasped as he lined up with her slick heat. Tom pushed into her hard as she moaned his name. Allison pushed back against him, loving the way his fingers dug into her hips. Allison leaned over the bed, gripping the sheets as Tom thrust harder and faster each time she groaned out for him. Within minutes Tom could feel her tightening up around him and her slowed down so that he could delay her release. He leaned against her as she glanced at him over her shoulder, his breath hot against her ear.

"You are fucking perfect kitten." Allison reached back, her hand tangling in his hair. Tom bit down on her shoulder once he heard her voice saying something to drive him wild.

"Just fuck me harder daddy." He pushed deep into her harder again causing her to cry out. He held her close as he started slamming faster, his hands sliding up and down her body as moaned. Tom could feel her gripping him so he moved slower as his lips traveled across her neck. It got to the point where she couldn't hold back anymore and Tom felt her body tense under him. He didn't try to hold back anymore as he said her name through gritted teeth.

Twenty minutes later and they were both climbing out of the shower so they could get dressed for their appointment. Tom smiled as she stood downstairs giggling by the door, and he realized why she was so giddy.

"You need help?"

"I just looked down to make sure I had slid on matching shoes, and I can't see my feet. I mean I can if I really look, but if I just glance down I can't see them." Tom smiled at her as took his arm. "I do have no matching shoes right?"

"Yes darling." They both got in the car and soon they in the office waiting to have their ultrasound done. It took nearly fifteen minutes, but once they were in the dim room Tom found himself anxious to find out what they were having. He and Allison both watched the screen intently as May took pictures and measurements and after a few minutes she turned to Allison.

"So do you two want to find out what you're having?" Tom looked at Allison with wide eyes as she was beaming at May.

"Yes please." Tom held Allison's hand pressed over his heart as May started moving the wand around Allison's exposed tummy. May got one baby in a good position and she smiled as she pointed to the screen.

"This is baby a and this little part right here tells us that this is a little boy." Tom's lips were on Allison's temple as she laughed. May started to get to the other baby and she was having a hard time to get just the right angle. "Baby b is trying to be very modest. Oh, we are on the move." They watched as the babies moved around and soon May was able to tell what baby b was. "Alright, I can tell you that they are not identical twins, baby b is a girl. You are have one of each, congratulations." Allison turned and kissed Tom as May printed out some of the pictures for them. An hour later and they were back at home, Tom going on about little details in the nursery, pink bedding in his little girls bed and blue for his little boy.

"Allison, I hope our little Avery or Grace looks just like you. And I like Jackson for a boy, but that wasn't on your list at all."

"I love Jackson. Jackson Thomas Hiddleston, hopefully he has his father's eyes and curls." Tom wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her deeply. "I better go to meet the girls, would it be alright if I told them?"

"Of course, as long as it's alright if I phone mother and Chris."

"Absolutely." Allison pressed a kiss to his lips before she stood up, but Tom pulled her back down into his lap so he could kiss her again. She giggled as she pulled away, finally able to leave.

Allison met Ceci and Brie at a cute little boutique, and Brie assured her that the woman who owned the shop would keep quiet about Allison being pregnant. Once inside Ceci teased Allison.

"So, are looking for a blue dress or a pink one?" Allison shrugged slightly as she started looking around the shop. She picked out a few dresses and soon she made her way into the dressing room. After two hours she had a dress and accessories picked out and the three went over to Tom and Allison's place for a late lunch. Tom had gone in do work for a few hours and the girls sat around gossiping for a while before Brie and Ceci left. Tom got home several hours later to find Allison curled up in the library with a book.

"Have you eaten kitten?"

"I had a salad for lunch but that was it." Tom could tell by the expression on her face that she had something on her mind.

"I'll make us some dinner and you can come tell me what's bothering you alright." Allison smiled as she stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Well, Hannah called me this evening." Tom immediately turned to look at Allison, worried the young girl had made some mistake.

"Is she alright?" Allison could see Tom's concern, and that just cemented her thought about him being an amazing father.

"Yea, she just wants to come over tomorrow to ask me things, about life, love and sex and all the things I'm not prepared to talk to a teenager about."

"Well, I tried to be firm with Ted, you know, but I will say he does seem to genuinely care for her." Allison sat down at the island, leaning on her elbow as she looked at Tom.

"I have no doubt about that, I could see it the other night when they were here, but I just don't want her rushing into this. She's only fifteen Tom, far too young to be worried about sex already. I just don't want her to have those regrets." Tom started pulling ingredients out of the refrigerator, and Allison started cutting and dicing as he turned on some music.

"Darling, she is a smart girl. I think you're mothering instincts are kicking into overdrive." Allison smiled as she threw a piece of celery at him, and Tom just beamed as he looked at her, and in that moment he decided he was going to plan a surprise wedding for her, he didn't want to wait, but it would all be worth it.


	27. Chapter 27

Tom was beyond excited as he looked forward to the premier of his movie that Friday night. He had the day off from filming and he intended to spend it with Allison. He woke up to her shifting in bed, trying to get comfortable. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him as his lips found her shoulder. Allison turned to Tom, smiling as she kissed his lips. Tom let his hands glide up her arms and around her shoulders. One hand slid up the back of her neck as his lips traversed the skin across her chest. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she pulled gently at him.

"Let me go to the potty first Tom." He let her go, chuckling as she ran to the bathroom. After a few moments she was back by his side and he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Good Morning Kitten? Are you ready for tonight?" Allison took one of Tom's hand and she put it against her stomach.

"I can't wait, you are going to look amazing." Tom's grin was wide as his hands traveled over her skin.

"Only because I will have the most radiant date."

They did yoga in the morning, then they had lunch as they talked about baby names. Soon she was laying on the sofa as Tom strummed along on a guitar she had bought for him. Tom started playing some Chili Peppers and Allison sang along with him softly. Allison watched as he sang, thinking she could sit and listen to the sound of his voice for hours. He looked to Allison, putting the guitar down as he stood up, turning to hold a hand out for her. Allison stood up into Tom's embrace, smiling as he started singing softly to her, swaying them around the floor.

"What would I do without your smart mouth, drawing me in and you kicking me out. You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery mind, I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright. My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind. Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me, I give my all to you." Allison kissed him softly, pulling away looking at him.

"I absolutely love that song."

"I absolutely love you darling."

"And I love you more than anything curly." Allison pressed a kiss to his lips before she pulled away to go and get dressed for the evening. Tom followed her up the stairs, watching as she stripped down to take a shower. Allison started the water before she spoke to Tom over her shoulder.

"You could always join me Mr. Hiddleston." Tom slowly stripped down before he climbed into the shower with her. After they were finished with their steamy shower, Allison started doing her hair and make up and Tom lounged in bed watching her in only his towel. With her back to him Tom thought she didn't even look pregnant and he admired the black lace bra and panties she had on. She had picked out his suit, having it customized just for this evening, but he had yet to see it. Tom looked forward to seeing it for the first time, but he really wanted to see her dress. He watched as she pulled the large curlers, leaving big wavy curls in her hair and he grew impatient.

"Can't I at least dress now?" Allison turned to look at him over her shoulder.

"This from a man who would rather lounge around naked. Just a few minutes I promise." Tom got up and made his way to the bathroom, sliding his arms around Allison as she ran her lip balm across her lips. Tom could smell the peppermint and he kissed her cheek.

"You know now every time I smell peppermint, I think of you." Allison turned around, kissing his lips before looking up at him.

"Then I know you will definitely think of me every Christmas." Allison started playing with his hair, trying to tame some of his curls and he just smirked at her.

"Kitten, I think of you everyday. Shall I do my hair now?" Allison nodded as she walked around him, her arms wrapped around his middle as she kissed his shoulder. Once he started to style his hair, Allison took his towel and backed away, not really surprised he just stood there naked to tease her. Allison left him standing there as she went to retrieve his suit and her dress from the guest room. She laid his suit on the bed for him before she slid into her dress. Tom caught sight of her in the mirror and he stopped to marvel at her. The dress was short and it hugged her body. It was simple, a black dress with bronze embellishments down the sleeves. He watched her as she walked across the room, picking up a pair of earrings and putting them on then she turned to look at him.

"Tom." She saw him looking at her and she padded across the hardwood floor. "I have a question." He turned to face her, and when she started to giggle he remembered he was naked.

"You've seen me naked loads of times." Allison just smiled as she winked at him.

"Yes, but it still get's me all twisted every time." Tom lowered his head, giving her a look that said _if you have something to ask then ask it_. "O.k. so here it goes. I've noticed that I've gained a few pounds, and I know that is to be expected, but it's just that the promise ring you gave me is actually starting to bother me, it's getting a little tight. What I wanted to run by you is to make sure you wouldn't get hurt or upset if I take it off and wear one of my mom's instead for now." His look changed, he was now amused at how she thought he'd be hurt.

"Allison, of course kitten. I would never want you to be uncomfortable. I understand perfectly and I love the idea that you want to wear one of your mother's rings." Allison smiled as she hugged him, then she went over to her jewelry box, pulling off the ring Tom had given her so that she could put on her mother's large Ruby ring. Tom finished in the bathroom and he made his way over to the bed, smiling as he looked at the black suit Allison had gotten, very classic look, waistcoat included. He did like that she had the lining of the jacked redone to match his tie, and he thought it was just perfect. As he dressed Allison got his and her shoes from the closet and then she got out one last accessory out for Tom, his bold pinky ring. He looked at the ring as she slid it onto his finger, and with her pink cheeks she simply said, "It gets me all warm and tingly alright." Soon they were both ready and waiting on their driver to arrive.

Once in the car Tom held Allison close, his lips on her temple as he held her hand. Allison could feel his excitement like it was radiating off him.

"Are you nervous Tom?"

"Very, but I will have you by my side. You can be my strength." Allison decided to try to lighten the mood.

"Wait. Who's going to be my strength when your adoring army hates me?" Tom scowled at her, and she could feel his gaze so she turned to look at him. "Tom I'm joking. But in all reality, you know I will be one of the most hated woman on tumblr now. I have taken you off the market and I am carrying your children. The Loki and Hiddleston fans are either going to embrace me, or more than likely see me as the woman who burst their bubbles on their fantasies of you. I'm not saying it's going to be all your fans, just some of crazy ones." Tom shook his head as he tried not to smile.

"I will just have to make sure they all know how amazing I think you are then." Soon they arrived at the premier, and as they waited to get out of the car Tom kissed Allison deeply, until the door opened. He pulled away as they both giggled and he climbed from the car. Allison could hear the thunderous sound of cheering, clapping and camera clicks. Then as she took Tom's hand to slide from the car she felt very self-conscious of the dress she picked out. Her mind was racing as she worried about it being too short or people thinking it was inappropriate, but as she looked up at Tom, she pushed those thoughts aside. She stood next to him, taking his arm as he slowly led her down the red carpet to his first interview stop. The overwhelming sounds of people cheering was deafening and Allison smiled as she was blinded by all the camera flashes. The reporter was talking to Tom about the film, then she looked to Allison before asking the next question.

"So are you finally going to address the rumors of children?" Tom laughed loud as he nodded slightly.

"Yes, we are having twin this spring." Tom then slid his free hand over Allison's tummy and the flashes doubled. The reporter had to lean in to talk over the crowd.

"Let me be the first to say Congratulations tonight. We are dying to know what you're having." Tom adjusted his tie as he smiled at the reporter.

"This should give you a clue as to what we are having." Tom was beaming wildly as he gazed at Allison, her hand now resting over his.

"Oh, a boy and a girl? Am I right?"

"Yes absolutely."

"Well you two will no doubt have two beautiful children, congratulations to you both, on the babies and the engagement." Tom then posed for a few pictures before he moved over to sign some things for his fans and taking a few photos with them. The next three interviews went the same, everyone asking about the rumors and what they were having followed by Tom addressing his fans in between. Allison was getting a headache from all the flashing lights, but she kept a smile on her face as she walked with Tom. Near the end of the press line Tom was signing some things when a hand came to land on Allison's back. She jumped slightly, laughing as she turned to see Guillermo del Toro standing there. He hugged her, talking to her for a minute before Tom turned to hug him as well. Guillermo then went on into the theater and Allison stood and waited as Tom now took a few photos. She knew he would stand there all night if he was allowed, and her shoes were really starting to kill her, so she touched his arm gently, smiling as he glanced at her. She leaned in close to him as he was signing something for a fan and spoke quietly to him.

"Tom I have to head on inside, I'm getting sore standing here." Tom's posture changed as he finished singing, handing the paper back to the girl he had taken it from. He stepped back as he spoke to the crowd.

"I'm so sorry, I must be going. I'm sorry if I didn't get to you. Bless you all. Thank you." Tom blew a kiss to the crowd then escorted Allison into the theater and he immediately tried to find her a seat. Once they were ready to watch the movie Allison took his hand, her head resting on his shoulder. Tom found himself putting his arms around Allison as she hid her face from the screen during the more frightening parts of the film. He laughed quietly as he looked at her, knowing that he wasn't going to get much sleep because she wouldn't be able to.

After the film he and Allison attended a little party for the cast and crew, and Tom watched as she drifted around the room effortlessly, forcing herself to interact with people she didn't know even though it terrified her to do so. Once she caught him watching her, she exited the conversation so she could make her way over to him. As she arrived by his side she took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder and he knew she was exhausted by the look in her eyes. He started saying his goodbyes and within twenty minutes they were in the car on the way home.

"You were wonderful tonight darling." Allison gave him sleepy smile as she curled into him.

"You were perfect as always." Tom rested his cheek against her realizing he was just as exhausted as she was, and he was thankful they were finally on their way home.


	28. Chapter 28

That Saturday afternoon Allison got a call from Hannah who was crying and upset. Allison immediately thought the worst, praying that she was wrong. Hannah hadn't shown up that week to talk to Allison, but the two had texted back and forth all week.

"Hannah, sweety you have to calm down. Just breath deep, calm down. Alright now tell me again what's wrong."

"I went to this party last night and now I don't know where I am. I couldn't call my dad, he thinks I stayed the night over at Jenna's house last night." Allison closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath.

"Alright, turn the GPS on in your phone and then look at the map to tell me where you are." After a few minutes Hannah gave Allison an approximate address for the house she was at and Allison knew about where she was. It only took Allison twelve minutes to get to Hannah, but it felt like hours. Allison called Hannah, and soon she saw her. Hannah practically ran to the car and Allison hugged her as soon as she was in.

"God are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" Hannah shook her head as she looked to Allison.

"No, I think I'm just hung over. Can we just go now." Allison nodded as she started driving back home, then she asked Hannah to call her dad.

"Hannah, you have to call your dad. He has to know where you are." Hannah nodded as she looked out the window, taking a moment to calm herself before she called her dad. Allison listened as Hannah spoke to Devon.

"Hello daddy. I wanted to let you know I'm with Allison, I was supposed to go over to see her earlier this week remember, but we got busy at work. Anyway I asked her to take me shopping and she told me today was good for her. Oh, hang on I'll put you on the speaker, she's driving." Allison glanced at Hannah out of the corner of her eye as Devon spoke up.

"Hey Allison, thanks for picking her up, I can come get her whenever, so when you get tired of having her smart mouth around just call me."

"Actually Devon, would it be alright if she stayed with me tonight? I've got some things to do at the house and with this growing tummy I could use all the help I can get, that is if you don't mind me making her do some manual labor." Devon laughed as he thought about it.

"I think some actual work might do her some good. You just let me know if she's ever any trouble."

"She's no trouble at all, I keep her busy."

"Well, I don't mind her staying as long as you don't mind. I'll let you go so you can drive, Thanks again. Bye Allison and goodbye pumpkin. I'll talk to you later." After Hannah hung up the phone the rest of the ride was quiet and when they arrived at Allison's house Hannah went upstairs to shower. When she came back down she could smell cooking and it made Hannah's stomach turn. Allison heard her coming down the stairs and she called out to her.

"Hannah, come here so we can cure that hangover." Hannah made her way into the kitchen and sat down at the island as Allison slid a plate of greasy fries and a burger in front of her. Hannah pushed the plate back as she talked to Allison.

"This is going to make me sick." Allison pushed the plate back in front of Hannah.

"Trust me. Eat this and drink plenty of water. You know that is one of the main causes of hangover symptoms, dehydration." Hannah stared at the plate as Allison got her a glass of ice water. Hannah picked at the food for a few minutes before she looked at Allison.

"I'm sorry." Hannah started crying and Allison came over and put her arm around Hannah's shoulders, letting Hannah cry it out.

"Sweety is there something else you want to talk about?" Hannah started crying harder as she rested her head on Allison shoulder.

"No. I'm just scared. I could have done something so stupid last night." Allison felt bad for Hannah, she hated seeing her upset.

"Do you know for sure that nothing happened last night?" Hannah shook her head yes and Allison felt a bit relived.

"Yea I remember what happened, so I know I didn't do anything that bad, but what if I had more to drink?" Allison just sat there and listened while Hannah cried, hoping she was doing the right thing. That evening when Tom got home he was surprised to see Allison and Hannah sitting in the library reading. Allison had sent him messages throughout the day so that he know what was going on. When Allison saw him she cleared her throat and Hannah looked up to see him standing there.

"Hello Tom." He could tell by the sound of her voice that she thought he'd be upset.

"Hello Hannah, you alright?"

"Well, I want to say thank you for letting me stay. I'm sorry about what happened on Halloween too." Tom looked at her with a serious look in his eye.

"It's alright, just don't let it happen again." Hannah was playing with the book she had been reading, fidgeting and trying to look at him.

"Well, last night I went to a party in the hills and I got drunk. I promise you though that I have learned my lesson, I will not do that again. I was so scared that I had done something stupid or that I could have been hurt or worse and I don't ever want to feel that way again." Tom sat down in the armchair next to the sofa wanting Hannah to look at him.

"Hannah, Allison and I are happy to be here for you, and we know you are bound to make mistakes, that is how we all learn. Have you told your father?" She looked up at Tom, surprised by his soft tone.

"Please don't make me tell him." Tom looked at Allison who softly put her hand on Hannah's shoulder.

"That is your decision to make. All I ask is that you don't make me lie to him." Hannah nodded as she looked to Tom then back to Allison.

"I won't."

"Good, and plan on doing a ton of work for me tomorrow." Hannah nodded Allison just looked to Tom as she sat there. "Alright. Could let Tom and I have a moment please." Hannah nodded as she stood up and went up stairs to the guest room. Tom made his way over to Allison, his arm slid around her shoulders while is other hand landed on her stomach.

"I hate to not tell Devon, but what am I supposed to do? I can't betray her trust either." Allison turned to look at him, but he wasn't sure of what to do either.

"Allison darling, I'm at a loss as well. Let's just wait until the morning, see what Hannah decides." Allison nodded and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "What all work do you plan on having her do?" Allison laughed as she thought about it.

"I have no clue, there is literally nothing for her to do." Tom chuckled as she held Allison close.

"The gate was closed when I came home." He watched as Allison nodded slightly.

"Well after last night, I guess the paparazzi are wanting to see more photo's of you being adorable as an expectant father. When I left to go pick up Hannah there were five or six guys out there trying to take pictures of me. Once I saw that I decided it was now time to keep it shut at all times."

"Most of the time they are harmless, but I understand you desire for privacy. I'll make sure I close it when I leave from now on." Allison smiled as she turned into him, kissing him deeply. Moments later they were interrupted by the sound of someone buzzing them from the gate. Tom got up, surprised to see Devon in the monitor. Tom opened the gate, watching as he pulled in.

"It's Devon, and he does not look pleased." Allison stood up, making her way into the hallway.

"Hannah. Your dad is here." Hannah came running down the stairs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I called him to tell him the truth and he got pissed off." Devon walked in the door and there was no denying the rage in his eyes.

"Thanks for picking my daughter up from an all night kegger, but I'll take it from here Allison." She could tell by his tone that he was beyond pissed and she knew he'd never let Hannah talk to her again.

"Devon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I wanted Hannah to be the one who told you. I promise you I only had her best interest at heart, I wanted her to know it was better to be honest with you than to lie." He walked towards Hannah.

"Hannah get your things, your coming home with me." He looked at Allison now as he spoke. "I appreciate your concern, but she is the only thing I have left and I wouldn't expect you to understand that." Tom made his way over in front of Devon who had now raised his voice.

"Devon, please let's be reasonable about this. Hannah is a good kid, and she's damn smart. Allison and I only want to be here as someone she can turn to that isn't her father." Tom's remark didn't sit well with Devon, but Allison spoke up before he could say anything.

"Devon, I know what it's like to be Hannah. I was her age when I lost my dad, and let me tell you what my mother tried, but she was no joy to talk to about certain things. I wished I had someone else to confide in, but I didn't and that got me into some bad situations. I do not want Hannah to go through anything like I did. I promise you that I would never keep anything from you that I thought was endangering her."

"I just don't think its your place to worry about Allison. Just stay away from my daughter." Hannah came down the stairs and Devon practically pulled her out the door. Allison walked to the door, watching as they climbed into the car, and as Hannah looked back at her all Allison could do was to mouth the words I'm sorry to her. She opened the gate for Devon to leave and once it was closed and Allison could no longer distinguish the sound of Devon's car from any others she shut the door. She walked over to Tom, who was still standing in the middle of the hall, not sure what to do. She slid her arms around him resting her head on his chest as she spoke softly.

"He'll come around soon, he just wears his emotions on his sleeve." Tom wrapped his arms around her, knowing that this upset her more than she let him see. He pressed his lips to the top of her head, his words coming in hot breaths.

"I'm sure he will kitten." Tom pulled her up to bed, holding her close as they both tried to get some rest.


	29. Chapter 29

It had been two weeks since Tom's premier and Allison noticed the camera's outside their gate every time she left. She was also still had yet to hear from Hannah or Devon, and that broke her heart. Tom had been working long hours too and Allison felt like she hadn't seen him either. She sat in the library reading on Monday afternoon texting Kelsy to make sure Tom would be able to go with her to the doctor's office the following Monday.

_Hey Kelsy, what's Tom schedule look like next Monday?_

_He is scheduled to be here from 9 am until 7 or 8. Is everything alright?_

_Oh yea. I just have a doctor's appointment at 7:30 that morning. I just wanted to make sure he was going to be able to make it._

_Of course, he looks forward to them, he always comes in and makes sure he is able to go with you. _

_Thanks Kelsy_

Allison smiled as she thought about it, Tom making sure his schedule was open for all the doctor appointments, she only hoped his next project was as accommodating. She got up and cleaned up the house a before she started cooking dinner. As she was putting a dish in the oven she was happy to hear the door opening. She turned to see Tom walking towards her, but she could see he was limping slightly. She turned and watched him as he made his way upstairs. Allison turned on the timer before she made her way up behind him, finding him stripping down in the bathroom.

"Hey, you alright?" Tom turned and looked at her as he waited for the shower to heat up.

"I fell at work today." Allison could see the beginnings of a bruise down his hip as he took his trousers off. Allison stood there in the doorway and Tom turned and saw the look of concern on her face.

"What can I do to make you feel better? Do you want me to get you two Advil?" His worried eyes told her yes and she took a step towards him to press a kiss to his lips before she went down to get him some medicine and water. She checked on dinner while downstairs and then she climbed the stairs to their room, finding Tom coming out of the bathroom in his towel. She walked over to him, putting the pills in his hand before handing him the glass of water, she then went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms for him. He smiled as he sat the glass down, thinking maybe she had other things on her mind when she didn't pull out any pants for him.

"Thank you Kitten. Dinner does smell wonderful, what it is?" She gave him a smile as she backed up towards the door.

"A surprise. Come down when you're ready dear." She went on down to finish dinner and withing two minutes he was by her side, after he found her favorite blue t-shirt to slide on. "Oh that poor thin shirt, I'm surprised it doesn't fall apart when I wash it." Tom looked down at his chest as he leaned against the counter.

"You love when I wear this?" Allison came to stand by him, wanting to lean against him but her protruding belly was in the way so she put her hands in his.

"I do, because it's practically sheer Thomas." He let go of her hands, his hands sliding up her back as he pulled her close so he could kiss her softly. As she pulled away Tom's hands found her tummy, laughing slightly as he felt a few kicks.

"Have they been active like this today." Allison nodded not wanting to pull away, but she did slowly so she could check on dinner. Tom watched as she pulled the shrimp scampi out of the oven and he pulled out plates and silverware. Soon they were enjoying dinner and laughing as they talked about what had done that day. After dinner they both cleaned up together before making their way into the sitting room. Allison put on a random playlist as she smiled at Tom, wanting him to dance with her. He slid his arm around her, the other holding her hand against his chest as they moved to the music. The song was soft and she sang along, Tom listening to her with a smile on his face.

"And everything I have in this world, and all that I'll ever be, it can all fall down around me, just as long as I have you right here by me." She looked up at him, noticing the smile. "What is that smile for Mr. Hiddleston?"

"Well, I was just thinking that one day soon you and I will be standing here rocking our children to sleep as you sing them to sleep." Her eyes danced as she took him in.

"You will do your fair share of singing." He chuckled as he nodded, turning the music off before pulling her back into his arms. "Tell me your favorite lullaby." She wrapped her arms around him, looking up at him.

"Dream a little Dream, but I'm also partial to when you dream." She could tell that he was not familiar with the second song, so she gave him a little taste. "With life just begun, my sleeping new son has eyes that roll back in his head. They flutter and dart, he's slows down his heart and pictures the world past his bed. It's hard to believe as I watch you breathe, your mind drifts and weaves. When you dream, what do you dream about. When you dream, what do you dream about? Do you dream about music or mathematics or planets to far the eye? Do you dream about Jesus or quantum mechanics or angels who sing lullabies?" Tom pulled her onto the sofa, his eyes begging her to go on. "His fontanelle pulses with lives that he's lived, with memories he'll learn to ignore. And when it's all closed, he already knows he's forgotten all he knew before. But when sleep sets in, history begins, but the future will win. When you dream, what do you dream about? When you dream, what do you dream about. Are the color or black and white, Yiddish or English, or languages not yet conceived. Are they silent or boisterous, do you hear noises just loud enough to be perceived. Do you hear Del Shannon's Runaway playing on transistor radio waves. With so little experience, your mind not yet cognizant, are you wise just beyond your few days? When you dream, what do you dream about? When you dream, what do you dream about?"

"That was hauntingly beautiful." Tom turned his attention to her belly, speaking to it now. "What do you two thing about your mum's singing? I believe she has put you two to sleep hasn't she?" He turned is attention back to her, wanting to kiss her, but the sound of his phone ringing came from upstairs. Allison stood up, letting Tom move past her and up the stairs. She moved about the room, turning off lights and generally just getting ready for bed before she made her way upstairs to join him. Once she got to the top of the stairs she could hear him talking, watching him pace in their bedroom.

"No, it's fine. I will be there, I look forward to it. No, no it's no problem at all as long as you've covered my schedule with the studio. Alright that sounds perfect. Bless you, and thank you. Goodbye." Allison could tell he was excited by the look on his face, so she walked into the bedroom to ask about the call.

"Who was that Tom?" He turned and strode over to Allison, wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her deeply. Once he pulled away, she couldn't help but giggle, his enthusiasm was contagious.

"In two weeks once I'm finished with my current project, I've been asked to come speak for a class, for a week at Pembroke." Allison smiled as she looked up at him.

"They want you speak about Shakespeare?" Tom chuckled as he looked at her nodding.

"Not exclusively, but yes. And while I'm there I could spend time with mum and my sister's. You should join me." Allison looked up at him for a moment, thinking about it.

"Alright, as long as the doctor says it's alright. It will be nice to finally meet your family face to face."

The rest of the week returned to Tom working long hours, and by the weekend he was ready to just relax at home with Allison. Saturday they had a small dinner party and Sunday morning Tom worked. That afternoon they went out shopping, Allison finally letting Tom buy baby things, and he was prepared to buy the entire baby store. He had to look at all the little outfits and Allison couldn't get enough of how cute and excited he was. Soon he was buying strollers and car seats, but Allison didn't bother to stop him, she knew this made him feel like he was doing something to prepare. He had a cart full of things and Allison just let him go, amused by his antics. He was pushing strollers around, trying on baby carriers and asking other parents about what they liked or didn't like about products. Finally this guy looked at Tom, and he just smiled as he asked a question.

"I take it this is your first baby."

"Babies. We're having twins actually, but yes, they are our first. Am I that obvious?" The man chuckled as he shook his head slightly.

"Yes a little, but it's good. I was like that with our first, but we are on baby four now so this part is just old hat to me." Tom looked at this guy, shaking his hand.

"Congratulations, is it hard, keeping the relationship in good standing whilst having so many children?" The guys could tell by Tom's expression that he was nervous, so he nodded yes, but gave him some advice.

"It's work, but it is worth it. You have to take time for yourself, make time for her and spent plenty of time with the little ones. And word of advice, don't become a shut in just because you have a baby, or in your case, two babies. They are quite capable of traveling once they are a few months old, so don't think your life is going to change dramatically for the worse just because your parents. If your wife wants to go to Rome, take her, don't let the marriage suffer. Make sure she knows just how important she is, and she will in return, show you how important you are to her." Allison soon rounded the corner, smile on her lips as she saw Tom thank the gentlemen for his advice. Tom could see she was getting tired, so they left, after he bought his bounty of things, and went out to dinner. Tom was surprised when Allison asked for a table away from all windows, so he asked her if something was wrong.

"Kitten, is something bothering you?" Allison's eyes met his blue ones, and she exhaled before telling him.

"I've just been noticing more and more camera lenses. I don't most of the time, but sometimes I just want to be with you, without a dozen people photographing it."

"I'm sorry darling. I wish I could make them stop following you." Allison put her hand on his, stopping him effectively.

"Now stop. Tom I just have to accept this is what happens when you get engaged, then knocked up by the world's sexiest man." Her smiled put him at ease, but still in the back of his mind he was worried about how she was coping with the lack of privacy.


	30. Chapter 30

The doctor gave Allison the green light to go to London/Cambridge with Tom, but this was more than likely to be the last trip she took before having their little ones. Tom could see her mood changing in the days following their appointment, she would go from happy to anxious to sad in a matter of moments, and that concerned Tom. He knew her hormones should have leveled out, but she was having twins, so maybe her body was still having a hard time adjusting. He came home that Thursday evening to find her sleeping in the library, piles of books scattered about the room. He made his way to the sofa, but before he could reach her, he knocked over one of her many piles, the books crashing to the floor causing Allison to sit up quickly. Out of reaction alone she punched him in the arm, trying to slip away from him over the arm of the sofa. She was sliding behind the sofa when she heard his voice saying her name, and she slowly stopped to turn and look at him.

"Allison, what's wrong. It's me." She started to take deep breaths as she supported the growing tummy in front of her. He scrambled to her side, his arms enveloping her as she rested her forehead against his chest, tears falling down her cheeks. He pulled her back over to the sofa, holding her close as he spoke softly to her. "It's me kitten, it was just a dream."

"I know. It's just that every night the past two weeks I've had this same nightmare, now I'm having it in day time too." Tom knew she was waking up at odd hours, but honestly he just assumed she was getting up to use the restroom, because that's where she would go. He knew now he did have something to be concerned over, recurring nightmares that were interfering with her sleep.

"Tell me what it is." She finally looked up into his eyes, tears blurring her vision and she touched his cheeks, almost as if she was making sure it was really him.

"I keep thinking that someone is in our house, taking pictures. And I can't get away from him. It's always the same guy, I don't know who he is, but it's always the same. I get out of shower and I feel like someone is watching me, then I go to check on our babies, and there's a guy in the hallway, at the far end and he's got this camera in his hand. I get to the nursery, blocking the door with one of the cribs, me and babies hiding in the corner. I think it's just my mind trying to process the fact that we are going to have to protect our kids from the damn paparazzi, but no matter how much I try to rationalize it, it keeps happening." Tom wrapped his arms around her, his lips pressing a kiss to her temple before he speaks into her skin.

"Darling, why haven't you told me before."

"Because I know it's not real and I thought they would stop." Tom pulled away to look at her, trying to keep a straight face, but soon a smirk crossed his lips.

"You punch hard. I hope you didn't bruise the merchandise." Allison looked up at him, sympathetic look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry curly, can you forgive me?" She knew he would by the smirk on his lips, but then he looked around the room.

"Tell me, why are there books all over?" She glanced up at him sheepishly.

"I was trying to put them in alphabetical order." His smile widened and he leaned down to kiss her, pulling her onto his lap. She melted into his embrace, feeling every muscle relax as his tongue slid over hers. He slowly pulled away from her, turning her chin to look at him.

"I have some good news. Devon called me today." Allison was happy, but confused, why would Devon call Tom and not her.

"Is everything alright?" Tom ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it back as he smiled.

"Yes darling, everything is fine. Hannah has given him some trouble lately, but he's been afraid you're still upset with him so he's been hesitant to call. He thinks she's just upset over not being able to speak to you. They are joining us tomorrow for dinner, it will be a surprise to Hannah, and he'd like to apologize for how he acted that night. He told me today that he knows Hannah is so close to you because you're a lot like her mother, and he realizes now how much Hannah needs a mother figure in her life to talk to." He could see Allison relax, a happy smile on her lips and she looked at him.

"I've missed her and I've been worried about her. I hope she hasn't caused too much trouble, poor Devon has lived through enough."

"Darling I'm sure he's right, she simply acting about because she needs you." Allison looked at Tom wondering how she ever got so lucky to end up here with him.

"When are you gonna marry me?" Tom just smiled as her southern drawl came out, he's only heard it a few times but this time it was evident, she sounded like her mother.

"Patience darling." He raised his brow at her, and she hated when he did that, it distracted her.

"You're planning something." He looked away, his tongue curled up to touch his lip and she knew he was up to something. "That's fine, I like surprises, especially from you Mr. Hiddleston." Her voice was soft, her mother's South Carolina accent present. Tom couldn't help himself, his fingers grabbing her knee, squeezing until she was laughing wildly, tears rolling down her cheeks as she begged him to stop.

The next day Tom word until early afternoon, then he came home to find a dozen or so people waiting outside his gate. He could now see why Allison had been worried about this, it had to be a shock to her, he knew it was a shock when it first happened to him. He got inside, surprised that Allison wasn't home at all. He dialed her mobile, worry growing with each ring.

"Hello."

"Darling where are you."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I thought I'd beat you home. I'm with Elsa, she demanded I start a baby registry. I won't be much longer."

"Nonsense, take your time, just as long as you make it home before Devon and Hannah arrive."

"I will. I love you." He smiled, they had said those three words enough times so that he should be used to hearing her say it, but it still felt wonderful to him. He could hear her smile and her emotions as she said it, he knew in his heart she meant it with all of her.

"I love you too."

Allison arrived back home an hour later, happy to find Tom sitting in the library surrounded by books, all opened and tabbed as he was doing research for his week in Cambridge.

"You would have made one sexy professor." Tom smiled at he looked up at her, looking at the bag she had in her hand.

"Why bless you. What did you purchase today kitten?" Allison sat next to him, pulling out some of the little onsies and outfits she had gotten that day. Tom smiled as he looked over the tiny clothes, laughing as Allison would hold an outfit over her tummy, talking aloud to the babies.

"You little man will look just like daddy in your little suit, although it's a bit big right now, hopefully when you're finished cooking it'll fit. And little miss, this dress has to be the most adorable thing I've seen, I wish they made this in mama size." Tom smiled as he put the outfits back in the bag, turning his attention back to his fiancé as she giggled at him.

"You seem to be happy today, did you sleep better last night?" She nodded slightly as she moved close to him, curling into his side.

"I did, no nightmare last night. Maybe I needed to talk about." Tom shifted them, moving so that he could get up.

"Good, I'm happy to hear it. I am going to start dinner actually, would you like to join me in the kitchen." Allison took his outstretched hand, lacing her fingers with his as they moved towards the back of the house.

"How did I ever get so lucky to end up with you." Tom glanced at her as they got to the kitchen, pulling a chair out for her as he spoke.

"I've told you before darling, I'm the lucky one. I don't know how I ever managed to capture your attention." He heard her soft laugh, and he started pulling ingredients from the refrigerator.

"I could make a list." He got out vegetables for her to cut up, teasing her as he sat them down.

"Go on then." Allison took a deep breath as she started to chop up the food he needed.

"Well, first off, you were so charming and sweet the first time we met. Then at the studio you put me at ease, telling me I did belong there, that really meant a lot to me. To be honest I was scared the only reason I was even offered the role was because of some influence from Ben. Then working with you, I just got to see the person you are; an intelligent, funny, sweet, romantic man. To be honest I found myself thinking about you while Ben was away."

They talked as they worked, and nearly an hour later their guest arrived. Tom opened the door after making sure Devon made it in through the gate. After a few minutes of talking to Tom, Devon and Hannah made their way in to dinning room, Hannah hugging Allison close.

"Hey kid. How have been?"

"Good, I've missed you." Allison pulled back and looked at Hannah, smiling as she raised a brow.

"Have you be behaving yourself?" Hannah glanced at her dad before she lowered her eyes.

"Not exactly, but dad understands why." Allison turned her attention to Devon, smiling as Tom brought in dinner.

"Hello Devon." He looked at her, and she could tell this was slightly uncomfortable for him.

"Hey Allison. Look I'm sorry about how I acted the last time we spoke."

"Devon stop, I understand you don't hide your emotions, and to be honest you had every reason to be upset. Let's just put it behind us." Devon smiled as he agreed, and soon they were all laughing at they ate. After dinner Tom and Devon spoke in the library and Hannah helped Allison clean up in the kitchen. Hannah went on to tell Allison about how she and Ted were going to a few concerts together, but said that they both agreed they needed to wait until they were older when it came to sex. They talked about the party, Allison explaining she was afraid of someone taking advantage of Hannah, but Hannah assured her she was scared of that too, so she didn't intend on going to anymore parties like that. Then Hannah brought up something that Allison had worried about.

"I saw a picture of you and Tom baby shopping on tumblr the other day, and you two were so freaking cute." Allison stopped what she was doing, turning to Hannah to talk.

"I told Tom I was going to end up the most hated woman on tumblr, but he didn't believe me." Hannah looked at her phone, opening up the app and searching Tom and Allison's names. She then read some of the comments, trying to skip past the really bad ones. Hannah started typing away and Allison came to look over her shoulder, seeing how Hannah was defending her.

_Look, I know you are big fans of Tom, but as fans shouldn't you support him. He's found someone who makes him happy and to have a family with. I think its clear the way they look at each other that they are madly in love. Plus some of you on here that are complaining about Allison's previous relationship, are you telling me that Tom should have found someone who's never so much a dated anyone? OH come on! Just because he's not available doesn't mean you have to bash who he fallen in love with, you can still admire him, still see his movies, dream and write about him. Rant Over...unless you push me again. _


	31. December 13 7:00 pm in LA

Tom finished filming Thursday, taking Allison to the cast party and dinner on Friday. She had plans on Saturday with Ceci who was taking her for a spa day. Ceci picked Allison up late that morning, taking her to lunch first before they went to the spa. Allison enjoyed an hour-long massage, a manicure and a pedicure before she had a facial done. Once both girls were done, Ceci drove Allison back home, but what Allison didn't know was that Ceci was in on a plan Tom had. When they pulled up to the gate Allison looked around at all the cars parked in the driveway. They parked where they found the space and headed inside. She smiled at Ceci, knowing what was going on.

"Tom planned all this didn't he?" Ceci knew she wasn't the best at keeping secrets, but this time she had done her job as she just shrugged. "Fine, don't tell me." Once inside the house was empty, soft music playing in the background and Allison decided to change quickly. Ceci followed Allison, helping her change into a cute floral dress Allison had picked up for a date night. Allison then got out something she had bought for Tom, asking Ceci to hold onto it as they made their way downstairs. As the two got downstairs, Chris was waiting on them in the hallway. Ceci tried to hide her inner fangirl as Chris was standing there in black slacks and a blue dress shirt, making his eyes stand out.

"Tom asked me to show you to the party." Allison smiled as Ceci moved past them, making her way out back in the crisp night air. Chris stood there with Allison for a few minutes, and she just smiled at him, fixing his collar. Chris smiled at her as she spoke quietly.

"I take it I'm getting married tonight." He deep laughed told her enough.

"I guess it isn't a surprise anymore." He offered her his arm, and he walked her to the kitchen then he stopped. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, talking to her softly.

"Wait right here, I'll see if they're ready for you." She nodded as she looked up at him.

"Thanks muscles." Allison checked her dress, smoothing it down as she waited, but the sound of someone coming in the back door caught her attention. She was shocked as she looked up, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Carl, you're here?" She wrapped her arms around him, crying as she held him close.

"Oh look at you. You're going to be mommy, I hope it's alright Tom asked me to be here." Her look changed as she fixed his tie.

"Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way." She took Carl's arm and he smiled as he looked down at her.

"Are you ready to do this." Allison nodded as she tried to keep her lip from quivering. Carl let her outside and Allison stopped for a moment as she looked over what Tom had done. There was a fire roaring behind him and Ben standing there, torches and lanterns all over the yard and at least 100 people seated waiting on her to make her way down the path to Tom's side. Tom was standing there in a black suit complete with waistcoat and she couldn't hide her smile. She started walking as a quartet played quietly, noticing faces in the crowd, she saw Brie, Dean, Kat, Kellen, June, Devon, Hannah and Erica. She then saw Damian and Faith, Ally sleeping on her dad's shoulder. she didn't stop the tears this time. She looked and saw Diana, happy Tom had flown his mother in as well as his two sisters. Carl lead her down the aisle to Tom, kissing her cheek before he handed her over to Tom. She reached up and wiped a tear off Tom's cheek, taking his hands as Ben started talking.

"You all have been asked here to witness the marriage of two of the most loving people I have ever known. They share a deep commitment that everyone should strive for. The love of this couple is enduring and profound. I'd now like to share a poem with you all.

Now you will feel no rain,  
For each of you will be shelter to the other.  
Now you will feel no cold,  
For each of you will be warmth to the other.  
There is no more loneliness for you,  
Fore each of you will be companion to the other.  
Now you are two bodies,  
But there is only one Life before you.  
Now go to your dwelling place,  
To enter into the days of your togetherness.  
And may your days be good and long upon this earth.

That is called The Benediction of The Apaches, and yes that is the only reason I picked that poem. Tom would now like to say something to his lovely bride." Ben took a step back slightly, letting Tom now speak.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds,  
Admit impediments. Love is not Love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends when the remover to remove,  
O no; it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempest, and is never shaken;" Tom paused momentarily when he got lost in her eyes, and Allison finished his sonnet.

"Is it the star to every wandering bark,  
Who's worth unknown, although his height be taken,  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come;  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even in the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved." A tear rolled down her cheek, Tom reaching up and wiping it away as she smiled. Ben then stepped forward, smiling as he looked at both of them.

"Now it's time for the vows. Tom, do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to live together in matrimony, to love, honor, comfort her and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" Tom smiled as he leaned forward slightly.**  
**

"I Do." Ben turned to Allison as she smiled at Tom.

"Allison do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband, to live together in matrimony, to love, honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?" Allison's eyes danced as she looked up at Tom.

"I Do." Ben paused for a moment as Tom pulled a diamond band from his pocket, a blush dusting across Allison's cheeks. Ben spoke and Tom repeated the ring vows as his steady hand put the ring on Allison's hand.

"I Tom give you Allison this ring to wear with love and joy. A ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore." She mouthed a simple it's beautiful, but Ben started to go on. Allison stopped him, putting her hand on his arm as she looked at Ceci who got up and brought something up to Allison, Tom smiled as he saw the gold ring in the palm of her hand as Ben had Allison repeat the ring vow.

"I Allison give you Tom this ring to wear with love and joy. A ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."  
Ben then looked around and continued the wedding.

"Because you, Tom and Allison, have showered our hearts with expressions of love, and promised each other the joy of all your days, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the state of California, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Go on, Kiss your bride." Tom smiled as he took a step towards her, his hands sliding over her neck as his lips met hers in a slow soft kiss. They finally pulled away and Tom scooped up her up in his arms to the sounds of cheers. Allison laughed and clung to his neck as Ben spoke from behind then.

"It's my pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Hiddleston, husband and wife." Tom carried her down the aisle and she teased his neck with her lips. He slowly put her down, kissing her again. He looked at the ring she had put on his finger, wide smile as he saw the gold band had an intricate crown design etched into it. She noticed him looking at it, so she took his hand, her fingers touching the band.

"It reminded me of you, I thought it would be perfect for my king." Tom laced his fingers with her, pulling her close and soon they were being congratulated by everyone and taking pictures. Allison spent a long time sitting with Diana talking, but soon her husband pulled her out onto the dance floor for the first dance. He twirled her around the dance floor, then soon he had his mother on the dance floor, Carl dancing with Allison. After a minute, James came as asked to dance with his daughter in law and Allison got to know him as they danced. Tom soon came to her side, switching dancing partners with his dad. Tom pulled her into him, his lips meeting hers briefly.

"Did you like it kitten?"

"No. I loved it." Tom smiled as he looked into her eyes, seeing how happy she was. Her chin quivered as she tried not to cry.

"Carl was even here, how did you pull this off?"

"I had help." He could feel the cold wind whip around them and he led her over to the fireplace on their patio, trying to warm her. As they stood there looking at each other lovingly, Shannon came over and snapped a few pictures of them. Once he was done, Shannon pulled Allison into a hug, keeping an arm around her as he shook Tom's hand.

"So you two are off England next week, but when you get back, could I borrow your wife for a couple of hours?" Tom and Allison both looked at him, Allison leaning close as she whispered to him.

"Are we going ring shopping?" Shannon's red cheeks gave her his answer and Tom congratulated him. Shannon couldn't stop smiling, he just pressed a kiss to Allison's temple.

"It's all thanks this woman right here." Allison simply smiled at him, locking her lips as she giggled. Shannon then went off to find Ceci and Tom went to get Allison a jacket to put on in the chilled air. As she was standing there Ben came up next to her, hugging her.

"Your frigid, where is that husband of yours? Isn't he supposed to be keeping you warm?" Allison wrapped her arms around him while she waited on Tom.

"He went to get me jacket." Ben laughed as he put his lips on her head.

"He's so lucky to have you, you are going to be an excellent mother." Allison looked up at him, smile on her lips.

"You're drunk." He raised his brow, moving his head as if he was considering a question.

"A bit." They both started giggling and soon Tom was by her side. Tom slid the jacket around her shoulders and she moved into his arms.

"What are you two giggling about?"

"Benedict is drunk." Ben just leaned close to Tom, whispering as Erica walked over next to him.

"I am, and hopefully my lovely girlfriend takes advantage of me." Allison curled into Tom's side, his arms wrapped around her as they said goodbye to Ben and Erica. Soon the caterers, quartet and d.j. had all left and the guest were gone, and Allison looked at Tom, smile on her lips.

"I love you more and more everyday, you are so amazing Thomas William Hiddleston." He started slow dancing with her in the kitchen as he spoke softly to her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I think my heart nearly exploded when you finished my sonnet to you. I didn't know you had it memorized."

"How can I be your wife and not know it." Tom's hands traveled over her neck as he kissed her deeply, the sound of her saying she was his wife the most beautiful sound he had heard all day.


	32. Chapter 32

In the pre-dawn hours of Sunday morning Tom woke up to Allison sliding out of bed to make her way to the restroom. Once she slid back into bed, he pulled her close, her skin against his.

"It wasn't another nightmare was it?" She kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around him.

"No." She then noticed him looking at his ring so she teased him softly. "Is the weight of that getting too heavy already?" Tom slid his arms around her, smirk on his lips.

"Never. I'm only making sure it wasn't a dream. You are finally my wife." She pressed a kiss to his lips seeing that he was truly enamored.

"Do you like that ring, because if not I can get you a different one." He pushed some hair back behind her ear as he looked at her.

"Darling, I couldn't ask for anything more perfect. How did you know what I was planning?"

"I didn't, but I could tell you were up to something, so I wanted to be prepared." He looked deep into her eyes, thinking that she really did know him well.

"You just seem to know my moves before I make them." She shrugged as she smiled, knowing he was right.

"When is the driver picking us up?" He reached for his phone on the nightstand, looking at the time.

"We have two hours until we leave kitten." Allison rolled over, wrapping his arm around her so that he was pressed against her back.

"Well then husband, what are we going to do until then?" His lips moved over her shoulder as his hand slid down over her hip.

"I'm sure we can think of something to do." He pulled her hips back to meet his, the hardness of his cock pressed against the curve of her ass. Her breathing changed as he pulled her against him, his teeth grazing the skin he had just lovingly kissed. His hand slid around the back of her leg, his rough voice in her ear. "I could make an honest woman of you, again." Allison pressed back against him, turning her head to glance at him over her shoulder.

"Yes please." He had a wicked smile on his lips as he shifted, moving so that he was able to line up with her increasingly wet core. With a firm grip on her hip he pushed himself into her slowly. He felt her fingers on the outside of his thigh, pulling at him, wanting him deeper. His long fingers moved around to their back of her thigh, digging into her flesh as he lifted her leg up slightly. Allison bent her knees and spread her legs to allow him to go deeper. He thrust into her several times, her breathy voice drifting into the room each time she moaned.

"I want you on your knees kitten." He spoke through gritted teeth as he pulled out of her, shifting so that she could do as he asked. Allison quickly did as he wanted, loving this new authoritative tone he had. He positioned himself behind her, his long fingers gliding up her back, gripping her shoulder as he slid into her. He started pushing hard into her, Allison's cries begging him to keep going. Tom's large hand grabbed her hair, pulling it back slightly as he got caught up in the moment. He slid his other hand slid around her hip, pulling back on her each time his hips thrust into her. She tensed up around him, being pushed the edge of oblivion so much faster than normal this morning. Her arms started getting weak so she lowered her chest down onto her pillow, still pleading with Tom not to stop.

"Tom don't stop. Just like that. Fuck yes." He leaned down over her, shifting so that he could kiss the flesh of her back. He could feel her pending release, that drove him near to his own liberation. He watched as she looked at him over her shoulder, biting her lip as her eyes would drift closed. He thrust deep, pushing hard until her mouth fell open. She was unable to produce any sound as she started to shutter, the sensation of her walls milking his long shaft threw him over the edge, Allison falling with him. He pumped into her a few more times, wanting to make sure she had exhausted herself before pulling out of her. He collapsed on the bed next to her, catching his breath before he followed her into the bathroom.

They showered and dressed before Tom carried their luggage down to the door. Once the driver arrived, he loaded their belongings into the car, then he took them to the LAX. Tom remembered his wife was a nervous flyer so he thought he'd keep her mind occupied on the flight, bringing along the books she had read for audio files. After they were on the plane, Allison was glad to see he made sure they had an aisle seat, knowing she more than likely be making a few trips to the restroom. Tom pulled out one of the book a half hour into the flight and started reading. He asked her questions along they way and she smiled, knowing he simply keeping her mind busy, he didn't need her to explain anything to him, but she found it sweet. He had half the book read as they got to JFK for their layover, but thankfully though it was a short one. Once back in the air Tom admired Allison as she slept on his arm, humming softly while she dreamt.

When they arrived in Heathrow it was morning on Monday so Tom went onto Cambridge leaving Allison at his Mom's house to get some rest. He had to get to the university so he didn't get to think about leaving her. When he arrived he went right to work, smiling away even though he was exhausted. He was able to make it through his first day with very little sleep and once he was done for the day he stood and signed things for several of the students. Finally one of the students noticed his ring and asked, Tom unable to stop himself from beaming.

"Yes this. Well I had the privilege to marry the future mother of my children this weekend." The students that were left standing there looking at him all either said congratulations or asked why he was there instead of on his honeymoon. Tom just smiled thinking to himself that once the babies were born he'd have to take Allison somewhere, even if it was just for a long weekend. Someone asked where his wife was and that snapped him back to reality. He looked up and smiled, answering without thinking.

"She's staying with my mother at the moment." He finally pulled himself away, unable to keep his eyes open much longer. The University had arranged for him to stay at a close hotel and he made his way to Trumpington St. to his room. It was then he realized he missed his wife, so he called her.

"Hello." Her voice was soft and he was afraid he had woke her.

"Darling did I wake you?"

"No, I just have this really bad sore throat. I hope I'm not getting sick. How about you, you have to be tired." He did not like the sound of her voice, she was sick he could tell.

"I am but now I'm worried about you." She could hear his concern, so she tried to put him at ease.

"Tom dear, don't worry. I'm only a little over an hour away, besides I am staying with someone who has been taking very good care of me. And if it makes you feel better, if I wake up tomorrow with this sore throat, I'll go to the doctor's office, alright?" That did put him at ease, happy to know she wasn't just going to brush this off.

"Alright. I miss you terribly kitten, but I knackered. I will talk to you tomorrow then, text me if you go to the doctor, let me know what he says." She smiled, knowing he really wanted her next to him.

"I promise. I miss you too, but I'll see you soon. I love you, goodnight."

"I love you too, goodnight."

The next morning Allison and Diana made their way to the doctor, finding out Allison had an acute case of Bronchitis. She was given a course of antibiotics and told to drink plenty of fluids and get lots of rest. Once they left the office, she sent Tom a message, letting him know how she was doing. She didn't expect him to text her back, thinking for sure he was busy with a class, but soon she had gotten a message from him, telling her to get better soon. Once the two women were back home, Allison found it easy to lay down and take a nap, her body clearing needing the rest to recuperate. She spent most of Tuesday resting, Diana not allowing her to do much more and Wednesday was shaping up to be the same. She got up and made her way into the kitchen only to find Diana had already made her breakfast.

"Diana, you didn't have to make me breakfast, I could have done it."

"Nonsense deary, you're ill and you have to worry about those two little ones." Allison sat down at the table, taking her prenatal vitamins as Diana sat down her breakfast.

"Thank you so much. now I know where Tom get's it." Diana smiled as she sat down next to Allison, watching as her daughter-in-law rubbed the side of her tummy.

"Are you feeling alright?" Allison chuckled as she looked at Diana, standing up and showing Diana the little bump from a foot or hand pushing out.

"Yea, one of the these two is just stretching." Diana asked to feel, happy when Allison just shook her head.

Late that afternoon Allison found herself curled up next to the fireplace reading when a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to see Tom standing there, hand in his pockets as he smiled.

"I heard mum got to feel the little one's today." Tom walked over to her slowly, sitting next to her and placing his hand on her tummy.

"She did, i think they were looking for Dad though, we've missed you." He felt a few fluttering kicks and he couldn't help but smile.

"I've miss you too, that's why I'm here, to come bring back with me." She leaned against him, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand over his.

"Is there room for you, me and this belly?" He turned her chin to look at him, knowing she had grown more and more self-conscious.

"Kitten, I've told you a dozen times, I think you look radiant. You look more beautiful to me everyday." She gave him a coy smile, kissing him sweetly.

"You're suppose to say that, you are my husband." He smiled at her, running his hand over her tummy.

"There is plenty of room and I find it hard sleeping without you there by my side." She shook her head smiling as she looked him.

"You Mr. Hiddleston make me so happy. I'd love to join you in Cambridge tonight." Tom gave her an amused look, brows raised.

"So you'll just be staying tonight?" She giggled looking at him, teasing him back.

"I wouldn't want to create a scandal." Tom held her cheek, kissing her deep before speaking softly.

"You're staying until Friday, then we will go to dinner with tome of the teachers that evening before coming back here. We'll stay here for two nights then fly home Sunday evening. How does that sound darling?" She snuggled into his arms, happy to be staying with him.

"That sounds perfect."


	33. Chapter 33

Allison enjoyed the next few days at Cambridge with Tom, she was also happy to be finally over her bronchitis. She woke up Friday as Tom got up and ready to give his last lecture of the week. She watched as he slid out of bed quietly making his way to the bathroom, hearing him singing in the shower. She waited as he came out in his towel, smiling as she laid the looking at him.

"Good morning curly." He sat down on the bed, leaning over her and kissing her softly. His lips moved to her neck as she giggled, squirming beneath him. He spoke against her skin.

"Good morning Mrs. Hiddleston, how was your night?" She pulled as his towel, smiling up at him.

"It was wonderful. Do you have to get ready to go?" He took her wrist, taking her hands away from his towel as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I do, but I don't expect to be there too long. Most kids have gone home for Christmas."

"Speaking of that, you don't have to go to work next week do you? We could stay here with your mom." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he answered.

"I don't have to work, we can stay if you'd like." He smiled as he pulled her closer his lips on her neck.

"I'd like that very much, and so would your mom." He pulled away, brows creased together as he looked at her.

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment?"

"I can reschedule, this is Christmas we're talking about. and I want to talk to you about possibly having your mom come to stay with us for a while." He glanced at he alarm clock on the bedside table, seeing he had to get ready to go. He started talking as he got up and started getting dressed.

"Fine, you reschedule. We will talk to my mother tomorrow." Allison giggled as he gave her a stern look. Tom walked over, giving her an unbending look as he leaned over her. She licked her lips and he couldn't help but smile as he pressed a kiss to her lips. He pulled back and dressed quickly, rushing off for his last day at the university. After he left, Allison took a shower and she got ready to go out on a walk. She walked around the campus, taking it in as she looked around. She stared getting cold after about forty-five minutes so she headed back to the hotel, but she saw a group of kids talking about Tom's lecture and she asked where she could find it. One of the girls recognized her, squealing as she jumped up and down.

"OMG! You're Allison, Tom's girlfriend!"

"Wife technically." The girl took Allison's arm, pulling her towards one of the halls.

"He is just so adorable, here this is where he's speaking. He is going to be so happy to see you here, he talked about you this morning." Allison stopped, pulling her arm from the girl.

"I want to watch, but I want it to be a surprise, and what did he say?" The girl stopped, thinking she upset Allison.

"OH I'm so sorry. I never meant to upset you." Allison thought the girl was going to cry, so she took her hand.

"No, no no no, I'm not upset. I just want to surprise him. What's your name?"

"I'm Julia." They both started walking, Julia telling Allison all about what Tom had said that morning. As they approached the hall, Allison smiled seeing all the people standing around, she was going to be able to pull this off. Julia stayed by her side, and soon they were both seated in the back row watching as Tom moved around, talking away. Near the end of the lecture, he asked if anyone had any questions. Allison chuckled as a few people asked him to recite some lines from his movies. Soon Julia raised her hand, and when Tom pointed to her she looked like she'd faint, but she stood up.

"My friend is too embarrassed to ask this, but she wants to know, is there anything you want for Christmas." Allison laughed at loud and Tom smiled.

"Is this friend, is she with you?" Julia motioned to her right where Allison was sitting. Tom started climbing the stairs as he spoke. "Well could your friend stand up so I can answer her directly?" Tom stopped halfway up and when Allison stood up he starting walking up the steps again as Allison spoke.

"Hi Tom." He got up to back of the hall, smiling at Allison as he introduced himself to Julia. He then held a hand out to Allison, when she placed her hand in his, he led her down to the front of the class, speaking as they went.

"Everyone say hello to my wife Allison." There were lots of voices saying hello as she got to the bottom of the steps. Tom stood next to her as, his hand resting on the small of her back as he spoke to the class. "Some of you have asked about my favorite Shakespeare work, well this woman has influenced my decision. Darling, would you like to recite it for them." Allison smiled as she took in a deep breath before she recited Sonnet 116 for everyone and when she was done she looked around to some applause. Tom talked for a few moments before dismissing everyone, turning to his wife.

"We should go get ready for dinner kitten." Allison watched as he grabbed his jacket, sliding it on as he looked at her. They went to get ready, Tom loading their luggage into the trunk before the went to the restaurant. After dinner they went onto his mom's house, both of them ready to get some rest. The next morning Allison woke up alone in bed so she slid out of bed, quietly making her way downstairs to find Tom and Diana talking about her coming to L.A.

"It's was Allison's idea mum. She would enjoy having you there and thought you'd want to be there once the children are born." Allison padded her way into the living room where they were seated and Allison simply smiled.

"I think you mean we'd both enjoy having her there." Diana looked at Tom then to Allison, happy tears forming in her eyes.

"I'd love to be there when my grandchildren are born." Tom gave him mom a hug, touched to see her so happy.

The days leading up to the holiday were hectic, but Allison wouldn't have it any other way. Tom tried to keep her relaxed, but Allison had things she wanted to get done. As Christmas finally arrived Allison found it hard to hide her excitement, this being her first Christmas married to Tom. They spent Christmas eve sitting around drinking cocoa and debating all the traditions of the holiday, Christian and pagan.

"The Tree is pagan, Santa derives from paganism, no one really knows when Christ was born, so they just used the winter celebrations that fell around the winter solstice as a basis, and up until the 1800 gifts were given on New Years, not Christmas. There are ton's of paganism traditions that have transcended into our modern society. Ever question why a bunny hands out eggs at Easter?" Tom raised his brow at Allison, clearly impressed by her knowledge.

"Honestly darling, I just assumed that you carried the same beliefs as your mother. I never knew you felt this way."

"I'm like an onion, I have layers." Tom smiled as he shook his head at her.

"Isn't that from Shrek?" She started giggling and he knew he had called it right. Diana now decided to ask Allison a little more about her beliefs.

"Tell me what you feel about the bible." Allison nodded as she thought how to put it into words.

"It's complicated. I think Jesus was a man, real live man, but the book is a glorified telling of his life. I feel that he was such an inspiration to his followers, showing them how to live their lives in a holy manner that he became this symbol of their religion. I can't say he died on the cross that day, but I can say he did not actually rise, but instead his word was resurrected, become immortal itself; not the man but his teachings. My mother is probably rolling in her grave right now, but if you look at the book, really read it, there many discrepancies. Like the gospels for instance. Matthew, Mark, Luke and John. Written years apart, but about the same thing. Details in each are changed from one to the other. John emphasized his deity, but the others, his humanity. John was the only gospel where Jesus carried the cross, in the others Simon carried it. John has him preaching for three yeas, the others say just one. John says Mary of Magdalene went to the tomb alone, but the others say she had two other women with her. How can John, the one written so long after his death be considered accurate?" Diana and Tom both thought about his, clearly Allison was a person the thought deeply about things, and like Tom, maybe she enjoyed her research. "I just want to say thought, with that being said, I feel at time there are some forces here stronger than we have the capabilities of understanding, is it God, or Allah, or Jehovah or Hari or HaShem. No one knows, if it is, great, if not then what is it?" Tom pulled her close to him on the sofa, wrapping his arms around her as he felt the chill on her skin. The conversation shifted several time, but it lasted long into the night.

The next day Allison woke up early, making her way downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. Soon she felt a pair of arms slide around her middle as lips found her neck.

"Good morning dear. Merry Christmas." Tom smiled against her skin, pulling away to look at her.

"Merry Christmas darling. So what are our plans today?" Allison flipped the french toast she was cooking, glancing up at Tom as she spoke.

"I think we should spend the day enjoying the family, after we enjoy this breakfast that is. Then we can open presents later, is that alright with you?" he smiled as he brushed the hair back off her neck, surprised by how long her hair had grown.

"That sounds like the perfect day." Tom pressed his lips to her temple as he heard his mother enter the room, fussing that Allison shouldn't have gone through the trouble of breakfast, but soon Allison put a plate down for her and she realized Allison wanted to do it as a thank you.

They spent a lot of time laughing, and when Emma and Sarah came by they all enjoyed a late lunch as they exchanged gifts. Allison gave Tom a beautifully engraved watch with their initials and wedding date and he gave her two plane tickets, telling her once the babies were a few months old, he was taking her anywhere in the world she wanted to go, just the two of them. Diana was given a lovely sweater, as well as a diamond necklace. Emma and Sarah were given gold earrings and bottles of wine each. They spend the rest of the day watching old movies and playing games, appreciating each other like family should.


	34. Chapter 34

Tom and Allison had been home for two weeks, Tom going right into his next project once New Years was over. She had went to her doctor, finding out everything was going just as it should. The doctor told Allison that most twins are born by 36 weeks, so she needed to make sure she's prepared now. She tried not to show Tom how scared she was and he was unaware at first. When he got home that evening, he found her curled up in a rocking chair in the nursery asleep, evidence of tears on her cheeks. He stroked her cheeks as he knelt next to the chair, speaking softly.

"Kitten, I'm home." Her eyes fluttered as she shifted, sleepy smile on her lips.

"Hey curly." She sat up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Darling, what's wrong? Is everything alright?" He took her hand, his thumb lightly running over her fingers.

"Just had a moment of Oh crap we're going to have two newborns here soon and me wondering if I can handle it, but I know we'll be fine. Your mom will be here in a month right?" He let out his soft laugh, knowing this was going to be a shock to both of them.

"Ehehehe. Yes, she said she will fly in February 21st, so you've got about six weeks until she gets here. And darling, you are going to be a marvelous mother, don't worry." She pressed another kiss to his lips, happy to have him home. Tom stood up, helping her to her feet and leading her into the bedroom. He got her into bed before he took a shower then joining her. He smiled finding she was already back asleep as he slid next to her, his arms pulling her close.

The next morning he was up early and he found Allison already downstairs making his tea and breakfast. He slid his arms around her, kissing her neck as he spoke softly in her ear.

"I'm going to be late today, and the rest of this week we are going to be filming night scenes, so I want to enjoy as much time with you as I can this morning." Allison turned in his arms, causing Tom to laugh out loud as she looked at her stomach with a look on her face saying she wasn't happy she couldn't get as close to him.

"These two are already getting in between us, soon I'm going to have to compete for your affections." His fingers slid over her neck as he tilted her chin up to him.

"Nonsense. You will always get my affections no matter how much the little ones protest." He kissed her softly as her fingers ran down his sides, causing him to shudder. She smiled against his kiss, letting her fingers tickle his sides again as he grabbed her wrist. "That isn't fair kitten." She looked up at him, tilting her head as she gave him a crooked smiled.

"Sit down for breakfast Thomas." He took a seat at the kitchen table, carrying his tea over with him. Allison sat down two plates before grabbing herself a glass of milk and sitting next to him. He watched as she stretched slightly knowing that she was growing more and more uncomfortable each week. She shifted as she pulled her legs up beneath her before she ate. She and Tom laughed as he told her stories from work, bringing her to the realization that she wanted to go back to work once the babies were old enough.

They finished breakfast and went to sit in the living room together, both reading as they laid on the sofa. Two hours later Tom was ready to leave for work, kissing Allison before he left. Allison found herself ready for a nap early that after noon, so she laid down to sleep for a while. She woke. up an hour later to the sound of someone calling from the gate. She made her way downstairs, checking on who was at the gate, happy to see Jared. She opened the gate, waiting until he was clear of the gate to close it. She opened the door for him and when he came in he wrapped his arms around her.

"Look at you! I'm sorry I was out-of-town when you and Tom tied the knot, but I wanted to come see you. Happy Daddy isn't here is he?" Allison just beamed at him, loving that the beard was back.

"No, he's at work, and Shannon told me. We understand why you couldn't make it. So how have you been?" Jared grabbed her chin and turned her chin so he could see her cheeks, laughing softly as he spoke.

"I woke you up. I can go so you can get your rest." She took his arm and she smiled, leading him into the living room.

"No, I had a long enough nap, I don't want to sleep the day away. So, how have you been." Jared sat and talked with her for nearly two hours, and soon she was getting hungry. Jared couldn't help but laugh as she suggested Vegan pancakes, telling her he'd loved to stay and eat dinner with her. She made pancakes, Jared helping as they laughed wildly. After they ate they sat an talked for a while longer, Jared telling her about some of his stories on the road; Allison telling him about her working in the movie. Another hour later and Jared left, leaving Allison alone once again.

Allison went to bed late that evening, but Tom didn't come home until nearly three in the morning, exhausted beyond anything he'd felt in a long while. He slid next to her, feeling her warm body pressed against him. He let his hand settle on her hip while his lips brushed across her neck just before he drifted off to sleep. When he woke up the next day, it wasn't until ten a.m. and he padded his way downstairs to find Allison had everything laid out for him to make a cup of tea next to her note.

_Tom, hey dear Sorry I'm not there when you wake up, but Shannon and I are out so that I can help him find the perfect ring for Ceci. Text or call if you want I know you'll be at work most of the day, but I'll see you soon. XOXOXOXO Love Always, Me_

Tom smiled as he read it over, knowing that she was looking forward to helping Shannon, wanting her dear friend to be happy. He made his tea and fixed himself a quick breakfast before he got ready to head into work, ready for another long day. When he left he saw the cameras outside the gate and he worried about Allison coming home, so he gave her a ring.

"Hello."

"Hello Kitten, how's the shopping going?" She giggled as she answered him.

"We're finished, just talking about grabbing a bite. How about you?" Tom smiled, knowing that she would make sure Shannon got Ceci something totally perfect.

"I'm on my way into the studio. I wanted to call you to let you know that there are quite a few camera's outside the gate today. So just promise me you'll be safe." She loved hearing his voice so demanding in his deep tone.

"Of course, never anything less. Shannon drove, so he will take me home. I love you." He felt a more at ease now that he knew she wouldn't be going home alone.

"I love you too darling. Text me when you make it home so I don't worry." After a few minutes they hung up and Tom went into work. Allison and Shannon went to have lunch together before he took her home. When he pulled up to the gate, Shannon wasn't surprised to see the cameras, but he could tell that she was uncomfortable with it. He got her inside, but he could tell she was watching the lenses as they passed. Once he got inside the gate, he saw her watch, making sure no one slid in behind them.

"Hey Ally, is everything alright?" She watched until the gate was totally closed before she looked at him.

"Yea, I'm just not used to this. And lord knows I've received my fair share of hate lately." He had heard Ceci on the phone with her before talking about threats and just overall people being rude to her, but he never knew she was so affected by it.

"Have you talked to Tom about it?" He sat in the car, waiting for her answer and she nodded slowly.

"Yes, but he's been working such long hours and I know he's just completely wore out, so I've haven't said much lately. I don't want him to worry on top of work. Besides, I know most those guys out there are harmless, just wanting to get a few pics to sell. I tried not to go out alone though, so I don't feel as exposed when I leave." Shannon helped her from the car now, making sure she made it inside alright before telling her goodbye.

"Alright, I know he's working late again so if you need anything, call me or Jared. We're both just minutes away." Allison gave him a tight hug, happy to know she had someone to call.

"I'll keep that in mind. Go, get home to Ceci. I'll talk to you soon, bye." Shannon waved as he climbed into the car, making his way home for the night.

The next two days were similar in that Tom would go in to work late in the morning and come home well after midnight. Allison could see it wearing on him, so she tried to do anything she could to make his life easier. Saturday morning Allison woke up alone and she realized he hadn't made it home yet. She was worried, but as she slid on her robe the sound of the front door opening put a smile on her face. She walked out to the hall, making her way to the stairs where he was climbing them up to see her. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale. As he got to the top of the steps, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before brushing past her so he could collapse in the bed. She knew he had the night off, so she wanted to let him sleep, getting at least six or seven hours of good sleep before waking him.

Allison found her way upstairs seven hours later finding Tom still laying there in his clothes as he snored softly. She didn't want to wake him, so she slid into bed next to him and that was when she noticed he felt feverish. She shook him lightly, saying his name as she did so and soon his eyes opened.

"Darling what is it?" She felt his forehead as she spoke to him, trying to gauge how sick he was.

"I think you're getting sick. I'd like to take your temperature." Tom didn't even protest as Allison made her way to the bathroom, bringing the thermometer back to the bed so she could check him. He waited for her to be done, and when she was she headed downstairs without saying a word. She came back a few minutes later, placing two Advil in his hand along with a glass of water.

"How bad it is?" Even his voice was proof that he wasn't feeling well.

"One hundred two, nearly one-oh-three. It's a good thing your off, you need to your rest and to get plenty of fluids in you. How are you feeling?" Allison brushed the sweat soaked hair off his forehead back as she spoke softly to him.

"I feel like I've been awake for days and that I don't want you to catch this. I'll take the bedding off and move to the guest room." Allison tilted her head as she looked at her, stern look about her.

"You will just stay here and get your rest. You took the Advil, so try to sleep a little more and in a few hours I'll make you some soup. I can sleep in the guest room tonight if needed, but right now you need to worry about getting better." Allison pulled his damp shirt off him, then his sleep pants leaving him lay there in just a pair of boxer briefs as she covered him with a thin sheet. She went to put all his laundry in the wash then when she checked on him, he was already back asleep so Allison watched him for a moment before moving on about her day.


	35. Chapter 35

Tom woke up Saturday evening to Allison bringing him in some chicken noodle soup and a cup of tea. He sat up and smiled as she sat the tray down before feeling his forehead. She knew he still had a slight fever, but he looked better already.

"Feeling more rested?" He took a sip of his tea, smiling as she had gotten just the right amount of milk in it.

"I am, but I still feel like I could sleep for hours." Allison looked at the time, trying to decide whether or not to give him more Advil.

"How do you feel other than being tired hon?" He stretched his back and neck slightly as he took a few bites of his soup, trying to gauge if his body was sore.

"I have a tickle in my throat, but I can't say it hurts. Other than that, it's just that I'm knackered." She felt his cheeks and neck with the back of her fingers before she spoke softly.

"Well, you can have more Advil if you feel you need it. Is there anything else you'd like to have?" Tom thought about it as he took another drink of tea, giving her his best puppy dog eyes as he looked at her.

"Maybe some biscuits and a book." Allison smiled as she stood up, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"I'll have to run to the market, we have no cookies in the house." He took her hand as she started to turn away, causing her to stop and look at him.

"Darling you don't have to go, I should be the one taking care of you, not the other way around." She slowly ran her thumb over his fingers, giving him a warm smile.

"Thomas Hiddleston, I want to take care of you. I want to make you feel better, so I am going. And don't worry, another month and I'm sure you'll be taking care of me." He wanted badly to just to touch her cheek, bringing her lips to his slowly so that he could taste every glorious centimeter of them, but with him being sick he brought her hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss before looking up at her again.

"Alright, but only because you want to. Thank you kitten." Allison blew him a kiss before she walked out the door, making her way down the stairs. She found her purse and keys before sliding on her shoes and heading out. She opened the gate, seeing a dozen or so people loitering trying to get a peek at Tom no doubt. She shut the gate before she drove off making her way down to the market. She picked him up some cookies and she got herself a Sudoku puzzle book before heading back home.

She pulled back up to the house, and she thought she saw a man walking towards the house. Panic set in as she opened the gate, calling Tom as she crept into the driveway. He sounded surprised when he answered, and she hated to alarm him.

"Hello. Is everything alright?"

"No, I'm pulling back into the drive and I thought I saw a man walking up towards the house." Tom jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt while he talked to her.

"Where are you now?" She could hear the desperation in his voice, he was more worried about her getting hurt.

"I'm in the car, waiting for the garage door to open so I can pull my car in. I thought I saw him walking toward the back of the house."

"Park your car and shut it off after you close the door. Then I want you to stay there until I get you. I'm going to phone the police." Tom was standing at the top of the steps, turning off the hallway lights before slowly making his way down. He dialed 911 and told the dispatcher what had happened and she told him she'd send a unit out right away. Tom had made his way to the garage door, but he saw a shadow moving across the back patio doors off the kitchen and he froze, telling the 911 operator that he was watching the man now.

He didn't move, Tom stood there for nearly eight minutes as he watched the guy moving around their yard, looking up at the house. Out in the garage Allison felt her heart pounding in her chest, wondering what was taking Tom so long to get to her. She still had the keys in the ignition in case she needed to get out in a hurry, but at that point she was afraid to move, fear taking over her body and planting her to the spot.

Tom then lost sight of the man as he rounded the corner towards the garage and Tom took his chance. He moved around to another window, straining his ears to hear sirens, but the silence was deafening. He soon caught sight of the man again when lightning flashed outside, lighting up the yard like midday. The operator kept trying to keep him talking, to keep him relatively calm, but Tom would go quiet for moments, almost as if him speaking would draw attention to him.

Allison couldn't stand it anymore, panic was setting in and she knew an anxiety attack was coming if she couldn't clear her mind. She slid from the car, still carrying her purse and shopping bag to feel more natural, like it was just an ordinary day. She felt her way around the car, knowing once she was at the front of the car she wasn't far from the door. She started taking deep cleansing breaths as she leaned on the hood, thinking to herself Tom was making sure the house was secure. Just then a sound outside the garage scared the living hell out of Allison. It was a large booming crash, and it never occurred to her that it was thunder rolling with the storm.

She slid through the door, whispering out for Tom, her heart finally going again once she heard his voice saying her name.

"I told you to stay put until I came to get you. Are you alright?" She didn't care if he was sick at this point, she dropped her bags to the floor and wrapped her arms around him. Finally the faint sounds of sirens came and Tom moved through the house, keeping an eye on their intruder. Allison picked up her bags and she placed them on the counter as the sound of Tom talking calmed her slightly. The sirens were silenced and she could see Tom in the entry way, opening the gate. The ten minutes they waited inside the house felt like forever, but finally there was a knock at the door.

Tom rushed to answer it, happy to let the police officer in and to get this all sorted for the night. Tom and Allison gave their statements separately and the police finally asked if they wanted to press trespassing charges. Allison was the first to speak up.

"No, maybe this was enough to scare him into staying outside of our property." Tom could see Allison was just ready to put this whole ordeal behind them, and he agreed. They officer told them the man had gotten in by a tree that was growing over the wall and hanging over the sidewalk outside, Allison thought it had to go. After nearly an hour the police were gone and Allison looked at Tom as he came in from out front. His hair was damp as he ran his fingers through it, pushing it back as he tried to relax. He saw Allison standing there, steaming cup of tea and cookies as she smiled at him. He walked over, taking the cup and cookies from her hand and setting them on the entry way table before sliding his arms around her and holding her close.

"You know Mrs. Hiddleston, you are just the perfect wife." Allison let her fingers glide up his arms as she looked up at him.

"Because I have the perfect husband Mr. Hiddleston, but now I think you need to get back to bed." He sighed slightly, not wanting to admit she was right, but of course she was.

"I don't want you sick, but I don't want you in another bed either." He pressed his lips to her temple, breathing her in as she spoke softly.

"I hate being down the hall too, but I also have two little ones to look after. So you can sleep alone tonight and tomorrow hopefully you will be better." She pulled away from him slightly, smiling at him before he let her go. She went up to shower, tom following behind her with a book, his tea and biscuits. He got comfortable in bed and when she came out Tom was studying her. She moved to his side, taking his hand before smiling at him. She leaned down but instead of kissing him, she took a cookie and pulled away.

Two days later and Tom was finally fever free but he had to go back work, and that made Allison uneasy. She knew the project he was working on was going to have him gone long hours so she decided to make herself feel more at ease by installing a camera system and having the tree out front taken down. She then started cleaning away, realizing she had gone into nesting mode. She had finally tackled the library, putting it not only in alphabetical order but she added decorative elements as well.

Time seemed to speed by for Tom, but for Allison each day slowly ticked by as she anxiously awaited the time for her to finally hold the two little ones. By the time February rolled in Allison found herself counting down the days to when Diana was there was with her, at least the she wouldn't be alone. Tom's schedule was still heavy, him working late hours most days leaving him only home long enough to sleep and shower, so she really felt alone. Soon a few weeks had past and Allison was in her new usual nesting mode as Tom came home Friday afternoon.

"Darling, sit down and take a break. Have you been cleaning all day?" She turned to face him, winking at him as she leaned the mop on the counter.

"Yes, but what else am I to do? Your mom will be here in a few days and you know I hate going out too much alone." She had been sort of shut in ever since the incident with the guy in the yard and Tom knew she had to just push through in order to get over it, but now she had two reasons to be worried.

"I'll finish this, you go take a nice long shower and when you're done plan on going to dinner." She just smiled as she slid her arms around his middle.

"Give me a kiss first." His hands pushed the hair back off her neck as he pressed his lips to hers, just the feel of his fingertips on her skin caught her core on fire. His kiss was soft but it burned her lips with desire. He let her go and she made her way upstairs. Tom finished mopping the kitchen and entry way, making his own way upstairs when he was finished. He got upstairs in time to see her standing in the closet looking for something to wear and he watched her for a moment before making his way into shower and get ready.

Tom took Allison out for a romantic dinner, hating that he had to work the next day on Valentines day, but Allison understood his schedule. The night was full of Tom being super romantic and Allison could hardly keep her eyes off him. She wanted so desperately wanted to get him home where she could just take total advantage of him, but he was going to make her wait.


End file.
